Married Life
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Right after Love fades, Mine has. Lissa had enough of Rose's behavior, she argued with her. She leaves to start a new life. What happens when they show up on her doorstep after six long years? Mother by day, hunter by night. Characters are OCC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter one through four. **

**Just a little info for this story. This story will be long (more than 100,000 thousand words). Rose and Dimitri's relationship will start off slowly in the beginning, although they will have a stronger relationship towards the end. This story will have a lot of people in it, and not just the regular characters in the vampire academy series. Some characters from bloodlines series will also be in this story. There also will be some characters that I have created to think the plot. This story has Romance/drama/family/suspense/angst/ hurt comfort. Also I have never been out of the country, so if I have any details wrong about some town/place/country, please don't be offended. Pm me if you have any questions about the plot line of this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Lissa's Point of view:**

Sitting in my over-sized office, looking over several important documents that needed my signature, from many of the academies worldwide. Most of them are dealing with new security guards, new teachers, and positions. Plus budgeting for the entire Moroi country is also with the paperwork, which was recently completed by this afternoon. Boring, but necessary, I thought. This was the one thing that I hated about being Queen. All this paperwork was starting to make my hands numb.

Yawning, as I randomly punched numbers into the calculator, with the end of a pen. Just to pass the time, for at least a few seconds. Monday's were always slow, especially during the summer months. Particularly in the office, as they don't have a meeting or any visitors unless I send them in. Especially now, since it is summer and I have lowered the office hours so I can spend time with my family. But I wouldn't trade my job for the world, like seeing that I'm helping more of my people then the last Moroi queen.

The summer that I have turned nineteen, I became the Moroi queen and have ruled ever since. Five years of being their queen. It has been five years since I've been married to the love of my life; Christian Ozera, who now has taken my last name as seeing we didn't want the Dragomir's to die out with me. A lot of our guy friends said that he lost his man card, by taking my last name.

Four years since we started having a family, we had our first daughter, Rosie. Then a couple of years later we had Sadie. We are now trying for a boy this time, but so far we didn't have any luck.

Sadie is two years old. She is my youngest daughter. She has shoulder length golden blond hair which she has gained from me. The brightest blue eyes, she got from Christian's side of the family. She is a happily and bubbly toddler.

Rosie, however, is four years old and my oldest. She gained Christian's raven black hair, and my jade green eyes. She has Christian's sarcasm. Sometimes when I look at her, I get a pain in my chest.

Half the time I can picture her with blue or brown eyes. She is like the perfect duplicate of my former best friend. Well, a mini version of Christian, and my soul sister; Rose. But I always push that though back.

I sighed, as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Rose. Thinking of her brought up pain. The last time I seen her, I said several things. Hurtful things that I never really meant, but I did say them anyway.

When she left, I felt like a part of me was missing. For a while I was a selfish bitch, which I didn't need anyone to tell me otherwise. Blaming her for pushing Dimitri too far, when he just had a life altering shift done to his body and all the guilt he had accumulated, while she was only worried about herself. For not letting him have time, which she should have has made, and he would have eventually gone back to her. I closed my eyes as the memory flooded my brain.

**_*Flashback…*_**

_It was a long Sunday afternoon, and I just got back from rekindling my romance with Christian. We worked through our problems, like normal people. We backtracked through our past relationships. He felt like he was no longer a threat with Aaron. Aaron had found a new girlfriend; Audrey Dashkov. Plus she is now pregnant._

_I was floating on cloud nine. At that point, I was certain all our happiness was coming together. Realizing that it was a time that I went to see Dimitri, we meet up at the same time for the past two days. They had him still locked up in a small apartment, with two guardians standing by the front door. They both nodded their big heads at me before I walked through the door. I was usually the only one in here._

_The big guy to the left opened the door. Sitting on the edge of an ordinary brown couch, was Dimitri. His elbows were resting on his knees, heads resting in his hand. His light brown hair was lying messy; also it was covering the front part of his face._

_"Dimitri!" My voice startled him, like seeing he jumped a foot in the air. His hand prints were indented into the sides of his cheeks. Brown eyes were glazed over non existing tears. Looking at him broke my heart. Sitting down next to him, grabbing his larger hands with my own, his face had so much pain that I wished I could take it from him. _

_Meeting eye to eye, "Dimitri, what happened to you?"_

_"Rose."_

_One simple answer had my heart beating into overdrive. One word it took until I knew I had to do something even though she is my best friend. It only took one word for my built up anger pour through me. He laid his head down on my shoulder. His light brown hair was combining with my own blonde. Taking in a deep breath, while comforting him as much as I could do at that time, when I had other things on my mind._

_"Dimitri, I will be right back. There is something that I need to do. Something important that I forgot I had to do, I will see you later."_

_I left him there without him saying anything else. His sadness built on my anger. I took off in the direction, of her apartment. Thinking she would be there. Blocking her from the bond, as I knocked on her front door loud enough for her to hear even if she was sleeping or whatever she was pass, as a tear-stained face Rose, opened the door. Her cheeks were puffy. Her eyes were blood shot and glossy, as I was able to tell that she was crying recently. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun, just thrown together sloppily as if she didn't even bother using a mirror. She was wearing red furry pajama pants and a matching tank top. A faint smell was coming from her. She looked messed the thoughts out of my head, I pushed past her, going inside her room. _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice. Her eyes were glancing in the opposite direction._

_"I told you, that you need to stay the fuck away from Dimitri. He has a lot of things going on. He can't handle the fucking pressure of you constantly nagging him twenty-four seven. Grow the fuck up."_

_Her eyes darted to the floor, taking in a deep breath, "I just wanted to talk to him."_

_"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you. Have you ever thought about that? Just stay the fucking away from him. Or else you will have to deal with me." I said as I made my way from her apartment door._

_"Why? Why are you there for him? I thought you were my friend. Friends come before guys. But I guess you don't care," she mumbled the last part underneath her breath._

_"He doesn't have anyone. You do. He needs me. And if you don't get that through your thick head, you won't have me either." I said then left._

**_*Two days later…Still flashback*_**

_I was still pissed off at Rose. I have never been so angry with her, until the past two days. I know she loved him, but she should have just stayed with Adrian. He was so much better for her. Fewer rumors would run. I relaxed my hands before anyone of them except her and her father was at the café. We were all eating breakfast, healthy food. Not that junk she eats._

_ We just minded our own business, and just some light conversation about boring stuff like the weather and what to do before the college semester starts. Abe Mazur, who looked like a furious pirate mobster, and who is Rose's recently discovered father. He came into the café bringing everyone's attention towards him. He spotted our small group to the far end of the wall, and started moving slowly towards our table with a determined look in his eyes._

_ Abe's tan business suit and tie, clashed, with the multicolored scarf he was wearing. His short brown hair was, combed and parted on the top of his head. How can he not be hot wearing something like that? It was close to eighty degrees, and it was eleven o'clock at night for humans. His face was emotionless, his eyes were unreadable. A perfect guardian mask; as of what Rose and Eddie would always say. His eyes darted to Janine, Dimitri, and me. By the time he reached the table, he had thrown down several white envelopes with our names delicately written. He carefully sat down beside Janine. Not bothering to look at her._

_"What are these?" Adrian asked, as he ran his fingertips over his name on a plain white envelope._

_"These," Abe let out an eerie chuckle. One of his guardians came over to him, handing him a large Styrofoam container, with what smelled like caramel coffee. "Their letters, young man, one for all of you, and even you Janine. The letters are from my darling daughter, Rose. You know the girl you broke up with six days ago. Besides that, I went to her room, to spend some quality time with my daughter. But she wasn't there. So I went to see, Hans."_

_"What did he say?" Eddie asked._

_All of us were on the edge of our seats. Dimitri had a pained look in his eyes. Adrian rested his head on his left hand._

_"Well…we started talking, good guy that man is. But back on to that topic. She left. She quit from being a guardian. She went on her own. Took her last two paychecks, one from last week and her current one then quit her job. She also even sold her car that I bought her, and it was only current out in the United States. She left. She even sold her apartment. He told me that she told him; she was sick and tired of living in the past. Tired of people telling her what to do, what she can't do and everything in-between. She wanted to live her life for herself." Abe said._

_"Wait…where did you get the letters," Janine said._

_"Hans gave them to me. She gave them to him, to give to one of us. There are good bye letters. For each one of us, at least this was her way of saying good-bye. So now I hope you're happy, you drove my daughter away. Good luck," Abe said, with a half angry smile on his face. He got up from his seat, through the cup of coffee in the trash. Then he left after he finished talking._

_"Maybe we should read the letters," Mia said. She moved closer to Eddie's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. They made the perfect couple._

_"That's a good idea," Christian said. I reached for the one that had my name delicately written on it. The paper was a pale pink, with many tear-stained spots._

_Dear Princess Vasilisa Dragomir,_

_Congratulations', princess. You got your wish. I left and will be leaving him alone. But you probably don't care that I left. It is not like I have anyone anyways. Adrian broke up with me the day before I talk to HIM. But you don't care. I'm taking your advice to heart. So I want you to take mine in, as well. I don't want anybody to find me. Ever, so don't even try to hire a private investigator. You were my best friend, well, more like a sister. I will always hold you in my heart. I need time; you hurt me as much as Dimitri._

_Love Rose._

_I looked up, with to see everyone with tear-stained faces. It was my fault. I did this to her, I thought, as single tears rolled down my cheek._

**_*End flashback…*_**

Ever since that day, I tried to move on. She always held some part of me, even if we only shared the bond. That is the only way I know she is alive. But she will always be my sister, not by blood though.

At first I did try to find her, along with Christian, while the other tried to stop us. Although it was always a lost cause, I should have known, since we did run away when we were younger. On several occasions, I tried to contact her throughout the bond, but I never seem to get a reply. So I move on with my life.

Ever since Rose left, Tasha was following Dimitri around like a lost puppy. It was sickening. He told her many times to politely fuck off. He was very annoyed with her, so were the rest of the gang.

Tasha did get better with time though, more tolerable. He was really guilty. He thought it was his fault that Rose was gone. Where I told him it was mine. But in reality, it was both of ours. He was in love with her, and she loved him. I never really understood their love, until I felt it with Christian. Maybe I should have let her talk to him that day.

No, I thought. He is so much happier. About two years ago, he slept with Tasha. Which in result they had Hailey, around the same time I had Sadie. He loves his daughter, but not Tasha. She confessed to getting him drunk so he would sleep with her.

He was angry at first, but when she was born. Nothing mattered more than her. He told me Rose would always have his heart, even if they were never together again. But somewhere in my heart I knew that they would find a way back to each other, they both just needed time.

In the past three years, Eddie and Mia, both gotten married and I didn't even think they were going to make it through the dating stage. Although he is my other part-time guardian, he is also a very close friend along with Dimitri, and Rose's mother; Janine. Eddie and Mia have a four-year old boy; Mason Castle, as they named him after Eddie's best friend that died at the age of seventeen. He is an exact mini clone of Eddie.

Adrian was another story altogether. He stopped his crazy drinking and smoking. He went back to college, getting a degree in English. So he takes his days writing for the Moroi news. Then two years ago, when Dimitri's family came over from Russia, he decided to move on with his life.

He met and fell in love with Viktoria; Dimitri's younger sister. That was the year she became his guardian. Then something happened to her. A Strigoi attacked her and Adrian. She died, and Adrian brought her back to life with the spirit. So now she is shadow kissed to him. Five months ago; he proposed to her, and will be married in the next couple of months.

Think of the gang, and the past five years, had me in a daze. A daze was so powerful that I didn't notice everyone was sitting on many chairs, looking at me with concern looks. Everyone except for the kids, who meant something important, will be going down. Christian came over to me, kissed me on the lips, leaving me breathless.

"Your, Majesty, you need to look at this," Eddie said, as he handed me a single piece of line paper. The paper looked like it was quickly ripped out of a notebook. I rolled my eyes at him. I told him many times when it was just us to call me Lissa, even if they on duty.

I took a look at it, "Oh shit…" Then darkness consumed me.

**Lissa's point of view**

Darkness was all around me. All I was able to see was darkness that was until I opened my eyes. To see many pairs of worried eyes, the gang was staring at me, including a Moroi doctor; that was recently hired. I waved them back, so they weren't too close to me.

Hell, even I need my personal space. Sitting up, as I laid my back against the expensive tan couch, and taking a deep calming breath. I knew I wanted some excitement, but this was just a little too much. Hell I have two kids to worry about, I didn't need this mess.

"Vasilisa, dear, I think you need to take it easy. You should lie back down and relax," the Moroi doctor said. "There might be a bigger problem then you passing out."

Glaring at her, and twisting my hands together, I said, "No. I'm fine, thank you very much. I just had some very unexpected news that I didn't want to hear. What's your name?"

Getting a good look at her, I was able to tell she had some Indian in her. She had a tan, a bit darker than Abe's, but more color than most Moroi. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She was wearing light pink scrubs, with a white doctor's jacket. She looked like she just ran here from the Moroi hospital. She gave me a friendly smile before saying, "Dr. Tamika Ispahan."

"Can you please leave us? I was just a little shocked. But I'm so much better now," I said, sincerely. In retrospect, the only reason why I passed out was from the note.

Christian came over to me, giving me a small kiss on the forehead. The doctor turned around and left without a second glance back. Leaning my head on Christian's shoulder, I rubbed my temples, since I was starting to get a major headache. Great, just what I need on a Monday, I thought sarcastically.

"Where's that note?" I asked them.

Eddie walked over to me, "Here, I don't think you wanted anyone to see it." Oh…how right he is. The press would have a field day, that's for sure. The press would love any single information that they could find out about me, even if it were something that happened many years ago and was concealed to look like humans had done it.

"Thanks and you are right. We were the only ones who need to know about this," I told them.

"What does the note say," Viktoria said. She is the only one, along with Tasha, that doesn't know what truly happened to Victor Dashkov. She reminds me of Rose, and she has the exact personality that Rose told me about. If Rose would have been Russian, she would be exactly like her.

"Vika, manners," Dimitri told his younger sister, seriously. Sometimes he was always seemed to be too stern. I wondered how he and Rose fell in love. They're personalities would clash constantly, although I think that rumor opposites attract true.

"Guys its fine, she needs to know so do all of you." I told them, before they started their sibling rivalry. Even though that they are both adults. They still argue like children. Everyone was in this room, besides Tasha, Abe, and all of our children.

Tasha only comes here once in a blue moon. She basically hightails it out of court when she was a pain in the ass and no one wants her here.

"Where's Tasha, Abe, and the kids?" I asked them. Since I'm married to Christian, I have to think of her as a member of the family. Although, that doesn't mean I don't like her, or for that matter trusts her. She purposely got Dimitri drunk, so he would stay with her. Even though he told her that he is there, only for his child and nothing more.

"Oh…she is with the kids, next door. Half of them are already sleeping. So she put them down for the night. Do you want me to get her?" Mia asked me.

I shook my head, "No. Let her stay with them. I don't want her to know anything. Got that," I told them while narrowing my eyes at them.

"Sure," everyone muttered.

I thought for a moment, "Where's Abe?"

Janine looked at me, "I don't know, but I will call him." She left the room, with her cell phone. She had a determined look on her face. Two years ago, Abe and Janine, got over their differences and started working on their relationship. They both loved each other, dearly. You can see it in their eyes.

"So can we hear what the note said?" Vika asked, again.

"Yes. Just give me a moment," I said. I breathed in, trying to bring calmness into me. Well, here goes nothing, I thought.

"Nowhere you go is safe. I will get you; I have people all over the place. Nothing can stop me, from getting what I want. Nowhere to hide as I will be watching closely, don't tell any guardians' about this, or you will be in trouble. Signed Victor Dashkov your all-time favorite uncle, I will see you soon."

Since it was now sealed up, not read out load, only when I just did. Their faces turned into pure shock. Half of them had scared expressions. While the other half had, had their mouths open, exposing all their pearly white teeth.

"He has someone working for him at court," Dimitri said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"How can that be possible?" Adrian asked.

"Simple. If he stepped foot anywhere near here, he would be easily arrested. So it is the work of an insiders' job." Dimitri said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Someone who is not afraid of working with a criminal."

"Your right, now the question is who it is," Eddie said. The door opened to show Janine and Abe, they both were holding hands, and smiling widely at each other.

"Who is what?" Janine asked, flustered.

"Someone who is suspicious, that would work with a felon. Someone we would least expect," Eddie said.

Janine looked confused, "What are you talking about, Eddie?"

"Read this, it will explain everything." I told them while handing them a piece of paper. She accepted the piece of paper. Their eyes read the words as understanding read clear in their eyes.

"So what do we do?" Mia asked a bit scared.

"I have a perfect idea," Abe said. Everyone turned to look at him, at the same time. Today he was wearing a black suit with a silk purple scarf.

"Honey, what's your perfect idea?" Janine asked him. She kissed his cheek. It was so weird to look at them being affectionate towards each other.

"Well, whoever wrote this is probably watching your every move. So why don't you announce going on vacation somewhere tropical, but then go somewhere else. It's simple really if you think about it. It's just throwing them off the trail," Abe said.

"That is a pretty good idea, but where will we go. We all have kids, and it is summer. But traveling with kids is very tiring." I was rambling at this point.

Abe looked down at his feet and mumbled something incoherently. "What did you say?" Christian asked him.

Abe sighed, "I have somewhere that we can go."

"Where," Viktoria said.

"Texas. Austin, Texas." He replied.

"Why there? It hotter and has more humidity," Adrian said. "Besides, we also don't know if the area has any Moroi or dhampirs living there. So there is a reason why you chose that place."

Abe looked really uncomfortable, "Rose. No one will suspect visiting, they think she died. Plus it is too hot for Moroi to live in Texas."

"What! I thought you didn't know where she was? How long have you know where our daughter was? Why didn't you tell me?" Janine yelled at him. Her light skin tone, turn a bright shade of pink. I never have really seen her enraged before. The other times she was either stress or depressed since her only daughter ran-away.

"I ran into here two years ago. She didn't want me to tell anyone where she is. She thinks you all hate her. Plus you know how stubborn she is," Abe replied.

"Can we go, please? I have to make everything better," I said.

"Will she even see us?" Eddie asked.

"Will she help us?" asked Mia.

"How is she doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Quiet!" Abe yelled. "She would want to help, but I think it would be better to surprise her at her house. She's doing fine," Abe said, in one breath.

"So is that who you were talking with on your phone?" Janine asked.

"First call, yes. The second phone call was from Bob, my pilot if anyone wants to go we leave in an hour," Abe said, as he left with Janine.

Several hours past as we were driving up to a very large mansion that put mine to disgrace. Although this one had a southern feel to it. The landscape was impressive; trees everywhere, beds of multi-colored flowers, and a small swimming pool. The yard looked like it went on for miles. It all screamed money. We left our luggage in the limo, as we got out of the Limo.

I was holding Sadie, while Christian was holding the hand of Rosie. Abe knocked on the door. A second later, the door was opened up, by a little girl who didn't look no older than six or seven. She had long light brown curly hair that was neatly pulled back on the sides by butterfly clips, and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing pink princess pajamas.

A taller woman stood beside her. She looked the same; her long brown hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a simple gray sweatpants and tank top. In her right hand was a plastic spatula. Her eyes landed on us, as she froze. Her mouth was hanging open, as she said my name, "Lissa, is that you?"

**Dimitri's point of view:**

It has been roughly six and a half years, since I have seen Rose, or even heard anything about her. She didn't bother contacting anyone after she left.

Knowing she left her friends and family behind, and it was all because of me, which torn me apart even more. Also know that Lissa still tells me that it wasn't my fault. Though, I clearly know that it was most of my fault for not opening up to her sooner.

I will always blame myself slightly. We don't even know that she is still alive, until Abe opened his mouth. I wished he would have told us sooner, then just keeping it to himself for two whole years.

The worst part of it is though, I still love her, and I never stopped loving her. Even if she is rude and extremely sarcastic, she has a heart made of gold, and she was the most loyal person I have ever met in my life.

I just wasn't good enough for her, and I didn't want to ruin her reputation even more than it already was. I sighed, resting my head on the leather seat interior inside of the limo. I hoped it wasn't going to become awkward reunion between us. The coldness of the leather reduced my frantic nerves, slightly.

My daughter, Hailey, was sitting next to me in the limo. She was fast asleep. Her small hands were gripping a small stuffed pink furry teddy bear that I gave her for her first birthday. Her raven black hair, pulled into a loose pony tail, lay on my left arm.

Couple of days after her second birthday, Tasha, gave up her rights to being Hailey's mother. She thought if she gave me a child, I would stay with her and become the perfect family of three. My feelings for her were always friendly towards her and nothing more. I just wish that she would have gotten that through her head, and stopped asking me if I was going to be with her in a romantic sense.

Even after she drugged me to sleep with her, and betrayed our friendship, she still thinks that everything was going to become fine between us. I don't talk to her; neither does most of the gang, including my sister. When Vika thinks I'm not looking she glares at Tasha. Her eyes were full of hatred.

The only ones that, talk to her is Christian and Lissa. Half of the time I don't think that Lissa even what's to see her, but she does it for the sake of her husband. Since she is his only family that he has left, not including his kids.

Thank god, that Tasha went with her boyfriend of the past year. He was a dhampir, in his early twenties. He has natural blond, curly hair, and the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. I think his name was Dewy, nope…Dillon. That's right his name is Dillon Lazar. He was the only dhampir that lived with two parents growing up. In fact, I think they both were both married to each other, from what I heard.

The limo hit into the concrete sidewalk, as we drove up to her house. The house was large, with bright white siding. Vivid flowers were in neatly planted groups next to big, green, bushes along the side of the house. Windows were open, colored curtains flowed in the warm summers breeze. After parking, Hailey went right to her aunt. Holding her hand as her life depended on it.

Abe knocked on the front door. Noise came from the house, but not loud enough to make anything out. The front door opened within seconds.

A small girl, around five or six, was standing there. She had light brown curly hair, the same chocolate-brown eyes that I have. Wait…she has the same color eyes that I do. Also, her light brown hair color too.

Rose appeared next to her. She was also beautiful. Aging has done her wonders. She looked like she was in shock until she spoke, "Lissa, is that you?"

**Rose's Point of view**

Six years ago my life dramatically changed, for the better and worse. I went from saving the love of my life, from being an undead vampire, to losing all my friends and family. Including all my friends that I considered family, which was mostly all of them.

As I was sitting on my couch, with my oldest daughter, Lydia, laying her head on me. My mind went back to the last six years.

The day Lissa told me to leave him alone was my breaking point. I needed to get out of their and fast. Not with a child on the way. Yes…I was indeed pregnant. Four months on that day. With all the stress, I didn't take any notice to the small changes happening to my body. So I left, after talking to Hans. Even knowingly I took the cowardly way out.

Though I did do it for my unborn child more than myself, I needed to have someone in my life that I could take care of and have them depend on me. So when I first left, I wanted to see to a small town, in Scotland, that my mother grew up. Plus, I was able to meet some of my relatives that don't like my mother. So I stayed with my aunt, Margarita, and her three daughters; Brianna, Brenda, and Bridget.

Margarita is my mother's older half-sister and is a Moroi. Brianna and Brenda are both dhampirs, while Bridget is a Moroi.

Brianna is her youngest child at ten years old. She has dark brown straight hair, hazel eyes, and is small for her age. She is a girly-girl out of the group. Loves the colors pink and purple, and all the other colors were always second best to her. For her age, she has decent fighting skills. She is my only cousin that would ever want to become a guardian, unlike her two older sisters.

Brenda is her middle child and is sixteen. She has straight black hair, tanned skin tone, and dark brown eyes. Her eyes are a bit lighter than mine. She is the shy one of the family, and total book-worm. She hates how dhampir woman is treated by most Moroi, so she has nothing to do with our world. Only if needed.

Bridget is her oldest daughter at the age of nineteen. She is only a couple of months older than me. She has short curly black hair, with several blond highlights. She eye color is a light sea green, the same as her mothers. Even though her younger sisters are both dhampirs, she doesn't treat them any differently. She is now in college to become a general surgeon.

I stayed with them until, Lydia, was six months old. It broke my heart that I wasn't able to tell, Dimitri, that he was the father. Something that he wanted the most and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was her father, but I did think that he moved on her me which broke my heart in the process.

While I was living with my aunt, I worked for her at her small four star Italian restaurants. I had made enough to move into a small house in the outskirt of Las Vegas, Nevada. The house was a small three bedroom, two bathrooms on a two-floor house.

When Lydia was two, I meet a young dhampir that was having trouble fighting a couple of Strigoi. He was able to take down the one, while I took down the other two. He didn't really have the best training.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Dillon Lazar," he replied.

From that day on, I started a relationship with him. He had the brightest blue eyes that I had even seen, and blond, curly hair. We even took the next step in our relationship, and even eloped with having an Elvis impersonator. Everything was good after that.

He even started looking after Lydia as his own child. She even looked up to him, but she also knew he was not her real father. Although they do share a strong bond with each other there was always something missing.

Thing was going extremely well with our marriage. Then we had twins of our own. We had a boy and a girl. Jasper and Alissa Lazar came into the world. So I became a mother of three. When the twins were three months old, we moved out of our small house. I bought a house in Austin, Texas. I have everything in my name.

Then one day I was out, with the kids, after another fight with Dillon about some stupid shit. I ran into my father, as he was coming out of a department store. He told me everything that happened to everyone. First he wanted to tell everyone that he found me. But I convinced him that, I didn't want them to know. And if they did it was only because of an emergency.

So now I had my father back in my life, while my marriage was going downhill. So I ended up divorcing his ass. The last straw was when I found out that he was cheating on me with another woman. A woman whom I hated with everything inside of me; Tasha Ozera, who has done everything against me but I don't know why. So in the process, he signed all of his rights for the twins over to me.

I turned back into the movie I was watching with my kids. The twins, which were three years old, were lying on the other sofa, sound asleep. Lydia was resting against me. There was a small ding from the timer, signaling the cookies are finished. I was baking a dozen chocolate chip cookies, and was getting the off the pan with a spatula, when the front doorbell sounded.

Lydia went to answer the door, with me following behind her. As soon as I seen them. I was in shock, but I knew something was wrong. So I said the first thing on my mind, "Lissa, is that you?"

Shaking my head, making sure I didn't see things. The whole gang was on my porch, including Dimitri's younger sister; Viktoria. More importantly, I think I was in shock. After all, I haven't seen any of them in a couple of years. Except for my father, who does visit regularly? Blinking, I notice that some of them had started to sweat from the mid afternoon heat.

"Come in. It's too hot out there. Lydia, why don't you go and wake up your brother and sister?"

"Sure," she said, as she skipped into the living room. Her brown hair flowed behind her. The sound of her dragging her doll against the floor trailed after her.

Opening up the front door to my house, as wide as it was I able too, as I motioned for them to come into the room and out of the blistering heat, as I didn't want the cool air from the house, to mingle with the hotness of the outside desert Texan air.

Their faces showed astonishment, as they took in the design. Slowly they came through the door, as they were too afraid. I think they might have thought it was a dream. I know I did. In Viktoria's arms was a small girl. She didn't look anything like her, but their eyes were the same. With looking at her, I was able to tell that she was Dimitri's. Great, I though sarcastically. He moved on. Wonderful, even though it has been several years I was still deeply in love with him.

They all piled into my large living room. All too afraid to move, as if they thought I was going to kick their pale vampire asses out of my house. My three children were sharing an oversize red recliner. Jasper's blond curly hair was frizz and sticking up everywhere. His blue eyes were looking at everyone. His face lit up when he saw a little boy in Mia's arms. Sometimes I wonder if he has enough friends that are guys. But I do know he gets along with our next door neighbor sons.' Although they are human, and don't have the same strength as we do.

Alissa brown eyes rested on her grandfather. A smile spread across her face, showing off her dimples. She didn't look nothing like her father and I was happy for that. But, on the other hand, Jasper had some of his father's qualities.' She jumped off the recliner, and then ran straight to him. She hugged him on his right leg. Her dark brownish black hair was now braided, and behind her ears. He picked her up, "Grandpa, why didn't you visit earlier?"

For only being three, they were smart. I think it has something to do with being born from both dhampirs. Lydia was like that at the same age, just with more of her father's attitude.

"I had things to do baby girl," Abe said. Jasper and Lydia both ran over to him for their own hugs. Now with Abe looking like a pirate mobster, in general a bad-ass, does well with the kids. Not that it is shocking. Maybe to outsiders, but not to me and the family that knows him.

"So…Rose, how are you doing?" Lissa asked, nervously.

"Good and you?" I asked with happiness. I really did miss her. I also knew over the years she felt really bad about what she had done towards me and Dimitri. I knew that she has been trying to find me, but it never was the right time to be reacquainted yet.

"Great. I'm married to Christian for five years. Became the queen to the Moroi and dhampir world, five years ago as the queen previously resigned, also. Had two wonderful children; Rosie and Sadie, and Rosie's named after you. How have you been, and your unknown kids for the last five years," Lissa asked, curiously.

"Well, I will tell your guys that later. Quite a long story and I don't want the kids to hear. So Eddie and Mia, how are your guys? Who are these other kids?" I asked, them curiosity.

"Oh…this is Mason, mine and Eddie's son." Mia said. She pointed to her son, which was the tiny version of Eddie. He was now on the floor playing with Jasper, with several toy cars and action figures. My girls were playing with Barbie dolls, with the other girls. Normally Alissa doesn't share her dolls with anyone that is the same age.

"Um…Rose! Why do you have a spatula in your hands?" Christian asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was making cookies," I mumbled. "So who is the other little girl?"

Dimitri and his sister were looking at each other. None of them was moving. It looked like they were having, a silent conversation. Lissa, Mia, and Christian were fidgeting in their spots. The others were looking anywhere but at me. Some of them preferred looking at the light, yellow, colored ceiling.

Dimitri sighed as he looked me in the eyes. "Her name is Hailey. She is my daughter and Tasha's."

My eyes bugged out of my head at them mention of Tasha's name. That home wrecker doesn't she have better things to do. Abe saw my expression and went to hug me, as I fell into the now abandoned chair. Placing the spatula on the coffee table, that was once in my hands. I put my hands on my face and sighed.

"Rose…" Viktoria tried to talk, but I cut her off.

Abe moved next to me. My father hugged me tightly as my oldest daughter, Lydia, sat down in my lap giving me extra comfort. She gave me a hug.

"Rose where the hell is your wedding ring, didn't you have one the last time I saw you?" Abe asked.

"Were divorced, Dad. He cheated on me." I told him, as I looked towards the ground.

"Rose, you were recently married?" Mom asked a little shocked.

Sighing, I said, "I was, up until two weeks ago. I think it is time to tell you my story." Taking in a deep breath.

"Why did you respond to Dimitri finding out he has a daughter?" Adrian asked.

"No. I didn't respond to that. I reacted to Tasha's name. It will all be explained in my story."

**Dimitri's Point of view**

"Um…Rose! Why do you have a spatula in your hands?" Christian asked, with a raised eyebrow. He was sitting on a large, red sofa. Lissa was leaning on him.

"I was making cookies," she mumbled, with a tinge of pink covering her cheeks. From what I knew about her, she wasn't even able to boil a pot of water without being able to burn the pot. "So who is the other little girl?"

I started to stare at my sister. I didn't know whom to tell her that she is mine child. Taking a deep breath, turning my head to look at her, I said. "Her name is Hailey. She is my daughter and Tasha."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head at them mention of my daughter. I hoped that wasn't the reason. I wanted to try to get back on her good side.

Abe saw her expression and went over to her. Just as she sat down on the red recliner that looked comfortable and as well as being new, but then again she has a bunch of free time on her hands also. She placed the spatula on the coffee table, before bringing her hands to her face and, sighing.

"Rose…" Viktoria was trying to talk to her about god knows what. Until, Rose silenced her with her hand. All of us were looking at Rose. I never saw her so vulnerable.

"Rose where the hell is your wedding ring, didn't you have one the last time I saw you?" Abe asked. Shit! Is she married? Why doesn't she have a ring?

"Were divorced, Dad. He cheated on me," Rose said, weakly. That bastard! Why would anyone want to do that to her, is insane!

"Rose, you were recently married?" Janine asked her shocked.

Sighing, as she replied, "I was, up until two weeks ago. I think it is time to tell you my story."

"Why did you respond to Dimitri finding out he has a daughter?" Adrian asked. I wanted to know that too.

"No. I didn't respond to that. I reacted to Tasha's name. It will all be explained in my story."

So something happened to Rose that involved Tasha. Great! I thought sarcastically. What doesn't she do to the people I consider family.

**Rose's Point of view:**

Taking in a deep breath, I started with the story. "The day I went to talk to Dimitri, I found something out. Something that was not supposes to happen to me. Although he didn't want to talk to me, I needed to get through to him. But the night before I found out, Adrian, broke up with me. Which in the process was a good idea? But then Lissa came and yelled at me for talking to Dimitri."

I looked at Dimitri and Lissa. They both had guilty looks on their faces. I didn't want either of them to feel any quilt. "She wanted me to leave so I did. I went to live with my aunt Margarita and her three daughters."

My mother's face brightened up. "How is she? Three kids! I only knew that she had one. Wow!" Then she looked guilty.

"She's fine. She misses you. I think you should talk to her. After all, she is your sister, and the feud used two have going on happened a while ago."

Mom gave me a bright smile. "What are her kid's names? I know that she has a child around your age."

"Bridget is the oldest, and she is a Moroi. Then Brenda is the middle child, and she is a dhampir. Then her youngest is Brianna, and she is a dhampir." I said, as I recalled my cousins' names. They tended to call me all the time.

"All girls," mom said. "She always wanted a lot of kids." She said sadly.

"She let me live there with her. She also gave me a job at her now five-star restaurants in Scotland. Then I gave birth to Lydia. Before you ask, she is Dimitri's daughter. Let me finish the rest of the story before you ask any questions."

Sighing softly, "I stayed with them until she was two. I had enough money for a house. So I went someplace where there are more jobs. I moved to Las Vegas. Three weeks after moving there. I save a young dhampirs life. His name was Dillon Lazar. We started a relationship. Then got hitched, with I was four months pregnant with the twins. We moved here not too long ago. Two months ago I found out he was cheating on me this past year with Tasha. So we went to court. I divorced him, and he signed his rights over for the kids. Apparently, the only reason he was with me was for my money."

"How can she be my daughter?" Dimitri asked, as his Russian accent came out heavier. "Dhampirs can't have kids with dhampirs."

"I'm shadow kissed. I'm different. That's all I can say, now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dimitri asked, heartbroken. I wasn't able to look at his eyes. When I did, I saw a lot of sadness and pain.

"Because if I had tried to talk to you again, Lissa would have yelled at me or worse and you know how she could get. Beside my doctor, said I couldn't handle the stress. So I did the weakest thing. I left."

"I would have believed you if you said something?" Dimitri questioned.

"Well, you said dhampirs can't have kids with each other. So if I went up to you and said; she's your daughter. You wouldn't believe me." I whispered. This was one of the fears that I had when I thought, of telling him that he was the father of my oldest child.

"Your right, but I would have believed you," Dimitri said.

Through the bond I felt Lissa sadness, guilt, and a shit storm of other things. "Lissa, it's not your fault."

"It is if I didn't yell at you then, Dimitri, would have known is oldest daughter."

"Then I wouldn't have Jasper and Alissa. It was fate. It had to happen that way."

She breathed in deeply, then, ran over to me. She gave me a giant hug. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you, too." She replied back.

"Not that I'm happy to see your guys, but why are you here?"

"Victor Dashkov." They replied at the same time. That's when, I started to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter five and six. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Rose's Point of view**

Great, I thought. I didn't need this now. I'm still sore form the last major mission. Not that any of the adults in this room knew about. Sighing, as I ran several figures through my dark brown, tangled curly hair, which I inherited from my father. A small nervous habit that stayed with me since I was pregnant the first time, even though I'm not pregnant I still continued to do it.

More secrets will come out today, and I don't know if they can handle them. I just told them the edited version of what happened in my life. I didn't want them to know yet. If this secret came out into the wrong hands it could be terrible. Not to mentions dangerous. Not just for our kind but everyone.

Dimitri, for the first couple of hours, talked to Lydia, and the other way around. In reality, she has more of his personality than mine. From the time she was able to talk, I told her all about her father. She even knows about things about her Russian heritage, and some stuff that I know about my Turkish heritage along with her Scottish heritage.

So she wasn't shock that she saw him today. She even had a nervous smile on her face. Although I knew it made her extremely happy. Besides she deserved the happiness for once. It was also surprising that she got along well with her younger half-sister; Hailey. Even though I don't think they know that they are sisters.

The entire adults were talking, more like arguing, about the situation concerning Victor Dashkov. I think if his name weren't mentioned, I wouldn't involve them with such a big secret. Especially when most of them have young kids and have a separate life from mine since I parted ways with them. Most of them wanted to send a special team to track him down.

Although that would never happen, even if they did try to send special teams nothings one hundred percent set in stone. Hell! If someone doesn't want to be found by someone they will take all the measures to stay hidden. It took two years to find me and Lissa when we ran away from the academy, and they didn't know where I was living until Abe mentioned it.

Others want her to go on a remote tropical island, away from most of the Moroi. All in all, they were terrible suggestions. Not to mention most of the guys suggestions are what they want. Not the best choice if you ask me.

"Guys, hey guys!" I called though the loud arguments. The noise level was frightening. All of the kids were watching with wide eyes. Looking at each person child's face, some of them didn't know whether they seemed scared or start crying. Also, I didn't need my children around anymore grown up arguments. The adults didn't bother turning to my direction when I called to them.

"QUIET!" I shouted. Thank god that they listened. Normally, I would have snapped, I just didn't have the energy. All their heads turned towards me, even the children. Now you can hear a pin drop.

"Thank you! Now I have something important to tell you," I said to them. I made sure that my voice was neutral. I didn't want them to think it was either good or bad based off of my voice alone. So they don't get ahead of themselves, and automatically think the worst.

Lissa looked concerned, "Rose. What is it?"

I think she was a bit annoyed that I interrupted her. Oh well, this is more important than the consequences of interrupting her, even though she is the queen.

"I think everyone needs to have a seat, please." They sat down at the same stops they were sitting before. Everyone hands were laying gently on their laps. The kids stopped what they were doing too. Everyone had their eyes on my. Not that I didn't mind the extra attention since I'm used to it. "Kids, you can go back to playing. I just need to talk to the adults."

"Okay, mommy, " Jasper said with a smile on his face, as he went back to playing with Mason. It seemed like my children had new playmates. One day I dreamed of this. Not figuratively speaking. Where my kids and friends kids all played together and are the best of friends. Just like how we were.

Normally I wouldn't have forgiven, Dimitri or Lissa, whatsoever. She did a number on my emotions which now leaves me to not trust people. Even if they are my family, not including my kids or father, we all have a really strong bond.

But there is something bigger going on that they will eventually be a part of one day. What Lissa said over five years ago is just old news. I know for a fact that the spirit's darkness was a major part to blame. Although to get through what's coming, I have to forgive them, but I still don't trust them fully. I don't even think Lissa's and mine friendship will be as it once was. Hopefully, we can become friends again. But it will be a long road to recovery.

"So what do you have to tell us? It's probably not that important since you are day dreaming." Christian said, suddenly. This broke me out of my thoughts. Still as annoying as ever, I thought. But he was right, except for the day dreaming part. I have time for that later.

Taking in a deep breath, as I glared at him making him cringe back in fear. Oh, how I am missing the glaring, I thought. "Yes. We can't go after Victor."

As soon as that left my lips, everyone stared at me in shock. Though the bond, Lissa was curious, betrayed, and sadness. I stopped myself for a moment to think in her point of view, or anyone's or that matter. It would sound like I was helping him, or keep him hidden. By the sounds of it, I would think that too. Not that I would help him. Hell would have to freeze over before I ever do that.

"Maybe I should reword that. Not that I don't want to see him locked up. I would, although there is something bigger going on. I'm not one hundred percent sure. But I think he might be behind it, or at least involved somehow."

Lissa seemed lost in her thoughts, along with Adrian. Christian, Mia, Eddie, and my parents looked at me like they wanted to know more right this second. I think they were somewhat intrigued, more so my father then the others. He loved his secrets. Then the two Belikov's looked at me with raised eyebrows, clearly they might not believe me. But that's fine, for now. Since I did keep Lydia from them for the first six years of her life even thought I did try to tell him the truth.

"Well, what is it?" Abe said, impatiently. "We don't know what you are talking about. Also thought I might be interested in secrets and whatnot. But what is exactly going on. Half the time that I called you at this house you wouldn't pick up the phone. But when I call your cell I always get you. So what's going on? Do I need to beat up your ex? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no. No fighting Dillon and no I'm not in any trouble that I can think of. Besides, it's a long story and I need a moment to figure out how to explain everything."

"Sure. Take your time," Lissa said. "Yeah, we're not going anywhere, anytime soon at least for a little while longer as long as Viktor is still out there and at large."

Whoa! Did she just say that! They didn't ask to stay here. So where are they staying, I thought to myself. Abe saw my facial expression, and then quickly intervened. "Rose, they can't stay at the royal court. While Victor is at out there and dangerous threat to the Moroi nation, to Lissa and the gang, for their whole security and including yours. It's not safe for them and their kids. I know that I should have told you, and asked you if they can stay. But they need safety. See the Moroi world thinks that you are no longer friends with Lissa. So they won't assume she is with you. Besides I know that use both miss each other dearly. So can we, please stay with you until Victor is behind bars?"

He was practically begging me. The only thing missing from this picture was he wasn't on his hands and knees. But that would be a good sight. Although it wouldn't be good for his reputation, with his big bad-ass reputation, it still would be a funny sight. He looks like one scary dude, but he has a soft heart. Several pairs of eyes were begging, and pleading. I had to give in. There was no other way. I won't let him tear us apart. Then he was also right. I did miss Lissa terribly. By the looks of it, they wanted an answer.

"Well, this will be a problem. Yes, use can stay. Now there is a problem, tomorrow I was planning on going to my house in Scotland."

"You own a house in Scotland?" Mia asked in a shocking voice.

"Yes, I do. That is why you can't reach me here half of the time. I'm mainly over there. Except for the past six months, when my relationship with Dillon was going downhill. Your guys are welcome to come with. The house over they is having more bedrooms then this one has. You might need your passports, but I fly with a private company that takes me anywhere. Besides it helps that I own my own private plane."

Half of them seemed shocked to the point they didn't know what to say. I don't think they knew how much money I gained over the past couple of years. I have gained a lot so I don't have to work a normal everyday job. I love being a stay at home mother that loves to kick undead vampire's ass's part-time.

"Wow, what do you do?" Christian asked, as he ran his right hand through his short, raven black hair.

"You better not be selling drugs you lady!" My mother said, sternly, as she glared at me. My father was trying not to laugh. He knew how I earned the money I have.

"No, I don't do drugs. Or sell them. I drink alcohol occasionally, just not when the kids are around."

"But how did you gain so much money?" Adrian questioned awestruck. I think he was mildly impressed.

"Did you go to college?" Lissa asked.

"No college. I was mainly focused on Lydia, and being the best parent I could for her at the time."

"So how were you able to survive with a newborn at the time? They do cost a lot of money? Not that I don't want to seem nosy, I'm just curious." Viktoria said, as Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Well, when I went over to Scotland to stay with some of my other cousins. I met my older aunt that I never even heard of before. She gave me a place to stay, and a job at her high-end restaurant. I want to pay some type of rent, but she didn't allow it. So instead of paying rent, I watched my younger cousin when it was necessary so I saved up my paycheck. I didn't even need to buy all the baby necessities like seeing I was given some by another cousin that had a kid a year ago. Later I discovered a hidden talent. I'm excellent at baking. Normally I would burn food, but I took lessons how to cook while I was pregnant. It was just baking came natural to me."

Taking in a deep breath, I continued on with my financial talent. "So I was promoted from being a waitress to being one of the top bakers. The desert that I created flew off the shelves. I even made birthday cakes, wedding cakes, and others for special occasions. Now I also got paid differently since those went for different prices."

"So you can cook?" Christian asked, skeptically. I was known for burning food than cooking edible meals, back in the day.

"Yes. Now let me continue. So I became a favorite baker in the town. In the spot, I lived with mixed races. Somewhere dhampir's, others were Moroi, but not so much. The humans outnumbered them. I did odd jobs here and there on my spare time while I was pregnant. But they slowed down once I had Lydia. Some of the time I would gamble, gaining some and losing a little. I was there until a couple of weeks after her second birthday. Since Brenda was of age, she left with me. Keeping me company till she left for college in the fall."

"So what happened after that?" Lissa asked.

"I gained a job by being a waitress at a small diner part-time for three weeks. Then I switched that work for working at a bakery. Now I didn't rent a place, I bought one. Besides I kept all of my finances separate from Dillon's. Now the house I bought over in Scotland I bought after the twins were born, without their father knowing."

"So gambling and working is how you gained so much money?" Mom asked me. I could hear the pride in her voice.

"Yes, but I loved being a stay at home mom. I would not change it for the world."

"So was Dillon a good father?" Dimitri asked with a jealous tone.

My heart flutters as I thought why he would be jealous. Maybe it is because you kept his child from him, I thought to myself sarcastically. "No, he was for the first three months of the twins lives. Although he wasn't there for the birth of the twins now that I think about it, he wasn't mostly there for the pregnancy too. Other than that he was always kind of distant towards them, now that I think about it."

"Okay, so back on topic. What is it that you had to tell us earlier when you said you might need some time to explain?" Lissa demanded as she used her queen voice.

"Sure, but I need everyone to promise me what I tell you it cannot be discussed to any other person outside these walls. It will be extremely dangerous and life altering. Not to mention if it will get out into the wrong hands. It's just a matter of safety." I told them, seriously. They nodded in return.

Sighing, as I nodded. I had to think of the best way to tell them. "When I was in Scotland, I went to an auction, with my older uncle, Henry. He was older than Margarita, and I promised him that I would hang out with him for the day. I was very surprised that a guy auctioned off a locked book that used was the dairy of Anna. The very same shadow kissed Anna that was bound to St. Vladimir, just like how I am bound to you Lissa and anyone that is bound to by the use of spirit. The book was calling to me. I just had to have it. Apparently someone else had the same idea."

"What has that have to do with anything?" Eddie asked, finally speaking up for the first time.

"I'm sure she is getting to that point," Lissa said.

"Yes. Thank you, Lissa." She gave me a friendly smile, and I returned the gesture.

"You're welcomed. Now continue!" She commanded impatiently.

"I was bidding back and forth between dhampir men. He was short, maybe five inches taller than I was. All over his arms had tons of scars; most of them look like they were from knives. His left eye was in a black eye patch. The ones that pirates are known for wearing. It even had skull and crossbones. His head was bald, and his eyes were wild. A scar went down his right cheek. He was at least in his early forties. I won the bid by a landslide. Later that night I found out that the guy's name was Iggy Hieronymus."

Just bringing him up gave me the creeps. "Later that night after I had gotten Lydia to sleep, when I tried to open the book, for some midnight reading I wasn't able too. I couldn't physically open the book. The only way I was able to figure out how to open the rest of the book was by reading the front cover to figure it out."

I paused for a moment, before going on to the next part. "Several days later, I found out that I needed a key. Not just any type of key, but a heart-shaped locket that was nowhere near the diary. I was thinking about giving up on reading the book. But I decided not to take the easy way out since it cost a lot of money. Doing research that was nearly impossible, I found out that Anna had owned a small cottage close to the town that I was living at the time. Since Lydia was eight months old, when I went in search of the house. Something within me needed to find out how to open the book."

Stopping myself from the story for a bit, as I had a small throat-ache, needing to get something to sooth the soreness in my throat. Taking in several deep breaths, to claim my fried nerves since I have talked nonstop about what really happened, while everybody has listened to me. Today had been an emotional roller coaster. Especially now that I have to relive this part of my life with the people who I thought were good friends, and they were just listened to me in all seriousness.

"The cottage was in the middle of the woods. It was rundown and nobody has been in it for years. I took a risk and went it. I felt like something was pulling me into the house. Like a magical force field. The force was too powerful to ignore. Every time that I moved on the first floor the house would creak. The house was stable but barely. Everything was in the house. Nothing looked out-of-place, as dust coated everything and anything. Nothing left the house, it was fully furnished. Since it was a second story house, and I finished checking out the first floor, I went to the second. Halfway between the two floors was an opening. Covered by a piece of rotted wood that went over the original pieces of floor boards."

I got up for my place on the couch, went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice. When I went back into the living room and to my seat, I was trying to get comfortable, but it was not happening as there were many pairs of eyes watching me. "Sorry, I needed a drink. Okay, back to where I was. I removed the rotten wood, and see that there was enough space for someone same to fit in there. Then I heard a group of people talking outside of the house. How they talked I was able to figure out they were not authorities. I didn't know what on the second floor was, and I was afraid to find out who these people were, and they were about to go into the cottage. So I crawled through the small space that held a ton of spider webs. With replacing the wood, I removed from the area I was in total darkness, except for the small amount of light that was now produced, by the flashlight I was using."

"I was in there for at least two and a half hours or longer. My whole body was stiff as the boards beneath me. I was barely able to move my arms and legs within the limited space. There were many guys and two women. No more than ten people. There was a lot of screaming and yelling going on throughout their group."

"Half the stuff I didn't even know what they were talking about. One voice I thought sounded oddly like Victor. Although I wasn't one hundred percent sure, since I was not in the same room as they were. Before I got out of that small space, my flash light rolled to my right side. Next to the edge of the wall was a small wooden chest. I took it out of the space with me. Thinking that it might be possibly important for someone to hide," I said. I paused so I could look at all of their faces. Most of them looked like they could believe me while the other didn't.

"When I looked inside of the chest was a smaller hand craft chest made of solid gold with gems attached into the sides. Now I don't know a lot about jewelry, but that chest is worth a lot of money. Within the jewel in crested chest, were a lot of things including that necklace for the diary?"

"So what's in the diary that we can't tell anyone about?" Adrian questioned. It looked like he was getting involved with the story.

"I will get to that in a second. But is there any questions I can answer now? Before I go on," I muttered the last part quietly. Even though everyone one heard me.

"So is the diary important?" Mia asked.

"Yes."

"What would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?" Lissa asked.

"Hopefully that won't happen. If it did, I would hope that they were stupid enough to not read the writing. But other than not knowing specifically what will happen I know it would be bad. Earth shattering badly, and they can reverse the effects of the talismans."

"It doesn't that bad. After all it is a book," Viktoria said.

Whipping my head to the side, I openly glared at her. She shrunk behind the glare like a normal person would do. My face softened, as I dropped the glare, when I remembered how young she is.

Shaking my head, "Nope, your right, it is just a book. But not any type of regular reading book. You see it is a guide."

"Okay, so the book is a guide, but a guide for what?" Dimitri asked, clearly confused.

"For the talismans of Dracula," I said.

Many of them gasped, "I had heard about them before from my great-great grandfather when I was a small boy." Abe whispered, astonished.

"What did you hear from him?" I asked him curiously. When Abe talked about our family history I was one to hear, since they are my ancestors too, besides my kids.

"Not a lot," Abe said. "Only what I was told, that it was only a myth."

"Can you tell us what he told you please?" I asked.

He sighed, loudly. "Just if all ten talisman pieces are found and forged together, the world as we know it will never be the same. Your free will be given or taken away from you. But if used for an evil purpose, can create an arm of Strigoi. They will listen to the one who wears the necklace of talismans' and do their bidding. There is also a second part but, I can't remember it."

"Is that really what the book is?" Mia asked.

"Yep, but there is a second one in existence, one is Ana's diary, and the other one is Vladimir's. Each of them had a special copy. Now I don't know where his is. But I think that the other group has it in their hands."

"So is there any found yet?" Christian said.

"Yes, three were already found, one by the other guys and two by me."

"Why couldn't you get the other one?" Lissa asked, curiously.

"That one I had no choice, but to let them get that one," I said, sadly. "That one was a close call. It was either the talisman or my life. Plus there is seven left."

"Where did you get the first one?" Abe mentioned, calmly.

"Oh…it was in the diary of Anna. But there is a fact about the talismans.' Don't touch them with your bare skin if you don't want to get burned. Only people who are the shadow kissed are able to touch them with bare skin. If you do get burned, they won't heal with magic."

"Where was the second one found?" My mom asked. She probably is starting to believe me. "What color are they?" She also added.

"The first one I found was hidden on Easter Island. Inside one of the statue's eyes," I told them. Should I really them what they look like? Have I said too much? Shaking the thoughts out of my head so I could answer their question, like seeing this message was several hundred years older than I was. "They are made of gold, and they have four see through blood-red diamonds' encased. Also, there are four small silver bats engraved in between the diamonds."

Lissa's eyes went wide, "You ruined a statue?" She yelled.

At the same time Mia said, "They sound so pretty."

"No, it had a secret opening. If anyone ruined it, it would be the other hunters."

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"Wait, earlier you said we can't hunt down Victor. Why?" Dimitri question confused. He was holding a sleeping Hailey on his left shoulder, and a sleeping Lydia on the other. Jasper was sleeping in the arms of my mother. Alissa was sleeping in the arms of my father. Christian was holding his sleeping girls, while Eddie was holding his son. Looks like all the kids will be out for a night or at least most of the night.

"There is no easy way to say this, but he is one of the guys in the other group. He is one of their leaders," I said sounding defeated. "He has a bunch of people to protect him."

"Do you know where he might go next?" Eddie asked in his guardian voice.

"No, the last one I caught sight of him. I don't know where he is staying living wise."

"So where might you see him next?" Janine questioned.

"Maybe in a few days," I answered somewhat honestly. Since I have no idea where he is, and I don't want to know.

"What's in a few days?" Adrian asked.

"Tomorrow is a trip to Scotland. That house is bigger than this one. Then two days later I will set off to find the fourth talisman."

"Can we all go to Scotland with you?" Lissa asked, timidly.

"Yeah, sure but we leave in the morning."

I told them each individually, which room they will be sleeping in for tonight. Since I only have six bedrooms. We put the children together. Since Lydia's canopy bed was bigger, we put a sleeping Rosie and Alissa with her. In Alissa regular bed, in the room she shares with Jasper, are the two younger girl; Sadie and Hailey. We also placed Mason with Jasper.

Adrian, Vika, Mia, and Eddie were in the one room that has two full size beds. When Brenda and Bridget visit that's their room for when there are here. Christian, Lissa, had a master guest suite next to my room. My parents shared Abe's room. Dimitri took the small guest room in on the first floor. We all said good night to each other and went upstairs to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning six am…

Someone pounding on the front door woke me up from my slumber. Quickly throwing on my silk, turquoise robe and matching slippers. The pounding on the door was getting louder by the second. As I made my way downstairs, I was able to see flashing blue and red lights.

All the other adults were following behind me. At least the kids weren't up yet. I opened the door wide to show a police officer and Brianna. What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at her school in Scotland, I thought to myself.

"Hello, I'm Officer Sargent Salvatore. I'm looking for a Miss Rosemarie Hathaway," said Sargent. He was in his early thirties. His hair was a light brown, with brown eyes. His skin was a light pink, signaling a previous sunburn. But the important fact is he was a human.

"That's me."

His eyes raked my body. It didn't help that my robe was undone, and my tight, red spaghetti strapped shirt was on full display. Once he gave me the last look over, a small grin spread a crossed his face. His brown eyes darkened with pure lust.

This was the normal reaction when some guys look at me. He tipped his cowboy hat, "Miss, I was recently informed, by the station to bring you your cousin here, by her mother. She was found walking around Huston at midnight. With you being the closest relative in the area, we had to bring her to you, since she is still underage."

"Thank you," I said, sincerely.

"No problem, I was just doing my job." Those were the last words he said as he left in his police car. I opened the front door, wider, as Brianna walked in.

She made her way passed me, and headed for the couch. Her hazel eyes were watering. Her dark brown hair was in a messy pony-tail. Several strands, that she had died a bright purple, cured in the end. All she was wearing was a pink and black plaid mini skirt and a bright yellow scoop neck tank, and a pair of black flats. The mascara around her eyes didn't last that long, and running down her face. I went over to her and gave her a hug. She soon burst into tears.

"Brianna, what happened?" I asked her in a soft voice. I needed to know why she was over her and not at her school.

She looked at me with her hazel eyes, "Do you want to know everything?"

"Yes Bree." Everyone called her, Bree, since she was ten years old. Even though she has two older sisters, she thinks of me as another sister. I was always there for her when I was able too.

"Two months ago, there was a new student in our class. His name was Angelo Dashkov. He was a transfer student from the academy in Germany." She had a dreamy expression on her face. "He was a royal Moroi. With his jade green eyes, and light brown hair. We started going out three days after his arrival. We did everything together. Until a month ago when there was an incident at the school, and the school was under lock-down. Six girls were missing for four days straight. Three of the missing girls were my closest friends. A week after they went missing there was a train accident. All of the girls were on that train. The cops said they all died instantly."

I held her tightly. I knew what like to lose a friend that you were close to. But to lose three at a time must have been hard on her. She continued with her story, "I fell into depression. The school called my mom, but she was in Switzerland in at a chocolate convention for two weeks. Besides she couldn't catch a plan back in time. Bridget was at her honeymoon in Jamaica while Brenda was on a trip to meet her boyfriend's parents. So I felt lonely. Then, Angelo was going to his grandparents' house in Huston, Texas, and invited me along. So I went. I needed to get out of there."

Brianna shook her head. Then I noticed the entire woman had tears in his eyes, including some of the men. "I thought I knew Angelo. I mean we spend every day with each other. But I guess I was wrong. When we made it to Huston, he and his parents treated me nice, like I was a part of them. He began to hit me one night when his parents went out-of-town. I know that I was stronger than him. But I couldn't hit a royal Moroi. So it was just us in the house. Then he tried to rape me."

Her words caught in her throat. I knew it was hard for her to talk about this. She rested her head on my shoulder. "But I bet him up before he was able to. He was stronger than any Moroi that I knew. His parents came in them. They asked why I was beating him up. So I told them that he tried to rape me, but they didn't believe me. So they told me to leave. I knew that you lived in Austin, so I hitched a ride from there. I just didn't know your street address. Then the cops picked me up, called my mom, and they dropped me off here."

"Brianna, what were his parents' names?" Lissa asked her.

Bree looked around the room. Her face dropped as she seen all the people there. "Um…who are you? Actually who are all of you?" Bree asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that. You can call me Lissa, and I'm the Moroi queen. This is my husband Christian. This is my friends Mia, Viktoria, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri," Lissa said.

"This is my mom, Janine, and my father, Abe." I told her.

Bree's eyes widen as I said my mother's name. She has never met her, but she has heard about her from most of the family. I think she was finally able to put a face to the name. "Vivian and Prescott Dashkov are his parents. Vivian is his stepmother. They are whom I was staying with. His birth mother, Jana, died when he was five."

Lissa sat their opened mouthed, exposing her fangs. "Prescott is Victor's half-brother," Lissa said.

"Bree, honey, why don't you go and use my shower, you also can borrow any clothes that you want?" I told her. She nodded her head. Grabbing her right hand, I lead her to my room.

"Thanks for everything, Rose."

"You don't need to thank me, were family. When you finish you shower breakfast will be ready." I called as I left my room.

By now it was six thirty in the morning. When I went downstairs, everyone was in the living room. I just walked past them and into the kitchen. Grabbing eggs, flour, sugar and other ingredients that I needed to use for making everyone breakfast. Deciding pancakes, waffles, sausage, and bacon would work for this many people.

"So is that Margarita's daughter?" Mom asked. She was wearing her standard guardian uniform. Her red hair was in a bobby pin behind her ears.

"Yes, her youngest."

"When are we going to get a flight to Scotland?" Christian asked, in a tired voice.

"At ten in the morning, so there is a lot to do yet."

Twenty minutes later the kids were up and dressed. We had a peaceful family breakfast. With everyone getting along, smiles and laughter filled the room. Brianna had gotten along well with my mom. They were exactly like each other, personality wise. I just hope what's coming brings us closer together than tearing us further apart.

Half an hour ago the plane took off from a small airport. The medium-sized plane was full of people and everyone's luggage. Almost every seat was now filled by someone, except for the one next to mine. I was sitting in one of the back seats, giving the kids the front. Laying my head against the coldness of the window, feeling relieved that my aching head will be somewhat fine. Having the dampness of the window calmed my frantic overheated head. I hated flying with a bunch of kids. Normally I just have my three, and they aren't that loud.

Hours pass, as someone, gently, shook my shoulder. "Can I sit here?" I looked up to see, an uncomfortable looking Dimitri. He was not wearing a standard guarding uniform, but the light blue shirt and classic jeans. His shoulders seemed out-of-place on this small plane. His hand was, lightly, touching my shoulder, not bothering to remove it. His head was nearly touching the top of the plane. Man he is so tall.

"Yes."

Quietly, he sat right next to me. His arm brushed up against mine, skin to skin contact, as electoral currents ran through my body. Judging the look on his face, he felt it too. Or at least I think he did.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean by why?"

"Why didn't you try harder when you were pregnant? Why was this the only time that I've heard about Lydia? Why now? When you could have told me years ago? Hell, even a letter would have worked." He ranted on, without taking a break. My right hand tightened on a fashion magazine. "I just wanted to know?" He whispered in an agonizing voice.

Looking around the plane, everyone was doing something. The kids were watching some type of Scooby-doo movie. Most of the adults were talking, reading, and sleeping. I really didn't want to have this conversation now. I wanted to do it in private with just the two of us. Not where the others can overhear everything. But I guess he had different plans.

Looking deep within his chocolate-brown eyes, I could see the hidden pain. His pain was affecting me. I just knew that I had to tell him the truth. "I couldn't. I wanted too, believe me. I truly wanted too. It was just so hard." I muttered more to myself than him.

"Why was it so hard to tell me?" He questioned, reasonably.

"First it is not common for two dhampirs having kids with each other. So, so many believe that it isn't possible. They grew up with that throughout their entire lives not knowing it is the opposite. Dhampir woman is generally more fertile than Moroi woman. Since it only takes one time being with a Moroi man, but for us shadow kissed, dhampirs equal another equation."

"I already knew that! So what is the real reason you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want it to get into the wrong hands, okay. All three of my children are born from Dhampir men. There are no others around this century, which I have heard about. Now put yourself in my shoes. Three kids under the age of six that are not regular dhampir's. Their different, they develop quicker, and besides they each have a unique gift. So back to the point, with the talismans out there and at large, they have protection. But they need it every day."

"Why do they need it every day?"

"So they don't get kidnapped. If the wrong person got a hold of them, then they could be used for evil. Not something that I ever want for the kids. So the letter was out."

"But then why not phone calls or visit that would have least been something?"

"Phones are the same reason. If I did call you, and someone was listening in on the call, possibly if you didn't believe me and another heard about that I would have to deal with more people trying to get them? They would know at least something. The visit wasn't an option. Like I told you before, Lissa, would have done something if I had talked to you? Believe me, I wanted to go with that option, it was just not available."

"I'm still mad about you hiding Lydia's existence from me?" Dimitri said, heartbroken. His chocolate-brown eyes lit up, in a second. "Does any member of my family know about her?"

"Yes. Everyone that was there when I went to visit."

"Why they and not I since I'm her biological father even though they are my family?"

"I brought her over when she was ten months. I wanted them to get to know her. Also, I wanted advice on how to tell you, but, your grandmother told me not to. She told me when you and the gang come and seek me that would be the time I would tell you. Also, you should know that her dreams are true."

He visibly relaxed. His anger vanished. I hope that he doesn't get angry at this family because I kept his daughter from him. All of his family members voted, that I would go with Yeva's dream.

"Then did Vika know?" He asked.

"No. She was the only one besides you that didn't know. She wasn't there at the moment."

"Would she of know if she were there?"

"Possibility, but everyone that was there have promise to keep it a secret."

"Why were they?"

"So no one would tell you."

"Fine," he sighed. "I just wish that I knew. I just think so…Left out. Not involved. There's not even a word that could describe how I feel right now." He ran his hand through his short light brown hair.

Looking out the window, I didn't know how to respond to him. "Honestly. It was selfish of me, also. A small part of me was afraid that you would have taken her away from me. When she was younger, I would wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Always the same accruing dream, where you would take her away, and I would never see her again." Turning my head back towards him, looking deep within his brown eyes, "I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"Well, what happens now?" he asked.

"We take this one step at a time."

Something didn't feel right. Something was seriously not right. "I need to check something." I left without waiting for a response from him.

An eerie feeling overtook me. Something didn't sit right with me. Shaking my head, I got to the door of the beginning of the plane. Not bothering to knock, since the two pilots knew me well.

Jared and Josh were the two pilots that I mainly hired. Josh was a married man of five years. He and his wife were trying to start a family. Jared was just newly married, to a young woman named; Miranda. The only thing is that they were both humans.

I was at the front of the plane. My eyes widen for a moment. My feeling was correct. There were two seats. One of them was empty and the other one held Jared. His head was to the side. In his hand was a sandwich. The plane was on autopilot. Slowly, walking over to him, nudging him on his shoulder he surely was stiff as a board. The sandwich dropped from his hand, landing on the floor.

"Jared!" I called.

There was no answer. Tapping my foot impatiently, as I gave him a minute to awaken, if not I was going to get a bucket of cold water to dump on his head. Stubborn ass, I thought.

"Jared!" I called, again.

He must have slept. Looking at his face, I let out a heartbreaking scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter seven- nine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Dimitri's point of view**

I felt like a major ass as I let her walk past me. Should I go after her, and then deal with the consequences? Was I that horrible of a person? Does she hate me? Has all her feeling for me disappeared? What was going to happen now? I had so many questions but not enough answers.

Falling back on the comfortable light blue fabric of the seat, as I stared outside the small airplane window, the clouds that past where fluffy and white and just plain innocent as we were passing them by. The passing clouds calmed my nerves, somewhat.

Although, I did felt bad as I blamed Rose for the reason I didn't know about Lydia even though she did try to tell me, but at a bad time. She had to do what was right by her and all of her kids. Not just the one that I fathered. She had a huge responsibility on her shoulders. More so than anyone on this planet, that even includes Lissa. I guess I was just stressed and took everything out on her. But she went through this daily, and all by herself. I wondered how she was able to sleep at night.

Now my family was another thing altogether. But if Babushka, had one of her scary ass vision dreams, it had must be important for to keep it a secret. She wouldn't interfere with the grand design of things. So I had no choice, but to believe her. She knew what she was doing. I guess I just felt a little left out, considering I missed the first six years of her life. So did my youngest.

Debating whether or not that I wanted to go after Rose and try to make things better for her, I didn't know where to begin. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream from the front of the plane. I recognized her voice immediately. The first thing on my mind was something wrong with Rose. My heart beat quickened as I thought something was wrong with her.

Jumping up as soon as we heard a scream that left Rose's mouth, I went with Janine, who is Roses' mother, and Eddie one of her high school friends. We made our way the cockpit. Rose was in one of the pilot seats, and the other one held a dead body. Rose had tears running down her cheeks and pink eyes. Her lower lips were trembling. Something that I only seen her once do.

Janine approached the dead body carefully. Her guarding mask wavered something that never really happens. She pulled a pale rubber glove from her pocket. The same type that doctor's use. She, then, slipped one on her right hand. She checked his pulse, then, turned to look at her daughter. Sympathy shown in her brown eyes although they weren't the same darkness as her daughters, she got her attention, "Rose! What happened?" Janine questioned her, quietly.

Looking at Rose, I was able to tell that this guy was special to her. It seemed that she cared dearly for him. It broke my heart further than it already was. But the other side of me wanted to go and comforted her. But this wasn't the time or the place.

Rose took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the recap what happened. "I had a feeling that something was wrong. So I wanted to check Jared. The co-pilot was unable to make the flight. So Jared was just working."

"Why wasn't the other one working? They usually need two people to fly a plane?" Eddie asked.

Rose nodded. "Josh, the other pilot, and his wife had their first child. Besides I was on the plane. I have my pilot license, so does Bree."

"What do you see what you came in here?" I asked her, squeezing her shoulder.

"I walked in here to find, Jared, dead with a sandwich in his hand." She whispered hysterically.

Janine picked the sandwich off of the floor with her gloved hand. Sometime before when she was questioning, Rose, she slid a glove on her left one. She opened it up, "Well! It looks like it is an ordinary sandwich. There are three kinds of meat, two types of cheese, honey mustard, and a small amount of horseradish."

Rose's eyes widened. "He was severally allergic to horseradish." She stated.

Eddie looked at her, "Who made the sandwich? Why did he eat it if he was allergic?"

Rose sighed, "His new wife. He was just recently married a month ago. Before we got on the plane while Josh was still here, he bragged that his wife made him some food. He would always talk about how fantastic her food was."

"Did you ever meet her?" I asked.

"Once," she replied, as she was steering out of the window. "At his birthday party, she was extremely weird. I never meet a person who wore some much red glitter."

"So how long how they been together?" Janine asked.

"They have been together for two years," she responded.

"So do you think she did it on purpose?" Eddie asked.

"She might of. He was wealthy. But I don't know," Rose said.

**Rose's point of view**

Jared was cold, lifeless, and dead. He was gone. No heart beat and nothing except the empty shell that once used to contain his live body. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

After Dimitri, Eddie, and my mother got done questioning me. They moved his body into a small storage unit that was in the cockpit, where I usually keep the cleaning supplies.

Since there were only two hours to go for the rest of the flight, I took over flying the plane. I took over the flight. I had Bree rest. Just for a precaution if needed. Hopefully, that's not an option. I didn't want to put any other stress on her then she already has.

**After the flight…**

As soon as we landed, Sheena and Steward Morag, an ex-alchemist and a Dhampir detective; that works for both species. They were native from Scotland, and good friends of mine. Sheena was an alchemist, but then, unexpectedly fell for her partner Steward. They were both a very happy with their new life.

They were sitting in my small office. They came for Jared's body. Also, they opened up an investigation. It also helped that there was a hidden camera inside of the plane. They gathered up all the information I had on him. Including his wife's name, and where they lived. So that only took about a half hour tops.

Bree, the adults, and most of the kids; went to the closest restaurant. Which was a pizza parlor, about a ten minute walk from here? My mother stayed with me the entire time. She gave me the support I needed. Which was an unusual feeling coming from her? Everything passed quickly. All that they need was to question Miranda.

Since I told the others to take my two vans, my mother and I had to walk all the way to the restaurant. The silence was unnerving, but it was worth it. I had too much things weight on my shoulders.

Apparently my mother had other ideas. "So Rose," she said, carefully. "I'm sorry; I wasn't there for you while you were growing up. I wanted desperately wanted, to be in a part of your life. I just didn't know how."

"It's fine," I muttered.

She stopped, turned to me, and grabbed my shoulders. Her brown eyes bored into mine. "Rose, it's not fine. I should have been there. Your father should have been there. You should have grown up with the both of us."

"Would of, but I didn't. When I was younger I used to feel abandoned. I felt that you didn't want me. Nobody wanted me. That was until I meet Lissa. Lissa's parents also made me feel welcomed. They treated me like I was one of their own. Not like I was just some Dhampir." Taking a deep breath, "Besides, you had work to do. You needed to stay there for your charge. I understand that, honestly. It's just I wished you would have spent some time to get to know the real me and not the rumors that you heard."

She blinked. "I might have not been there for you before, but I am now. I am going to get to know you and my grandkids. That's if you want me too."

This was a side of her that I never seen before. She was opening up to me, exposing herself to her only biological daughter, since I know that she sees Lissa and Christian like her children too.

"Yes, I want every one, whom I trust, that want to be part of the children's life, more people whom I can trust."

"So do you constantly have people after the kids?" She asked.

"Not all the time, maybe once a month. But most of that is not from the kids being born from dhampir's. Half of the attacks are when the kids are not home. Besides both of my houses have a tight security system."

"So would you have to push back your next mission that's in two days?" she asked.

"It depends. I might have to," I said, and then sighed. "But that's the thing I can't. I can't let the other guys get the talisman. We will just have to see where the investigation goes."

**Janine's point of view**

Rose and I were walking to the small, Italian style, pizzeria. I had to talk to Rose without any interruptions; also I wanted there for moral support. It was obvious to everyone, that the guy that died was a close friend to her. He was not just one of her employee's.

At one point in my life, I felt like I was a bad parent. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to show her that I would always be there for her. I guess I was just scared that she might hate me one day if I would have stayed and be an at home mother, and do what I was born to do.

After a quick walk and talk we silently walked into the restaurant. I remembered when I used to come here when I was pregnant with her with my sisters. How the time sure changed.

The walls are forest green color and the space in-between them was an egg-shell white, an eighties, red, vinyl style booths lined the wall. This place had the same outdated checkered board tiles. Several of the tables were taken from our group. The other tables were occupied, with ordinary customers. Conversations filled the air.

Although one thing did stick out, the group we had are the only ones with children. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Rose was looking everywhere. Her body stiffened when she got to the last table.

She moved closer to me. Leaning in, she whispered into my ear. "Get everyone out of here now!"

"Why?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "Do it now!" she screamed.

The guy that she was looking at, from the last table suddenly looked at her. A twisted smirk appeared on his face. Loud enough, Rose said, caustically, "Hello, Iggy Hieronymus."

**Rose's point of view**

Looking around the pizza parlor, just a habit that I kept from when I was guarding. The last table held four guys. One of the guys I thought I would never see again. He was wearing a short sleeve, black shirt. His scars were hidden. On his face still had the hideous pirate eye patch, his eyes were still as wild as the first time I saw him. There sat Iggy Hieronymus.

Moving closer to my mother, I leaned close to her ear, whispering, "Get everyone out of here now!"

"Why?" She asked me.

"Do it now!" I yelled at her.

Iggy looked at me with a twisted smirk on his face, scrunching up his face, making his scare cringe also, loud enough, I sarcastically saying, "Hello, Iggy Hieronymus."

He got up with three of the guys that were sitting with. They flanked his back as he strolled over to me. Out of the corner of my eye, my mother, moved are group out of here. Dimitri and Eddie stayed with me. Not that I didn't need them with me. I knew that neither of them wanted to leave me right now.

Iggy walked up to me. His face betrayed his anger. His fists were at his sides, clenched up, along with his men.

The owner, Franklin Pier, came out from the back kitchen. He knew me somewhat, as I knew him. "Hey! Take it outside!"

"Thanks, Frank." I told him, as he nodded his head at me.

We made our way outside, to the side of the building, "want do you want?" I asked him.

"We want the book?" Iggy, asked with his chopped up Scottish accent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said innocently. I knew he wanted the book. But he wasn't going to get it. Even though I do have it with me. But he doesn't need to know.

"Liar, we know that you have the book. We want it," Iggy's second unknown guy said.

"I don't have a book. I don't know any of your guys actually." I used an innocent voice. Hoping that they didn't know what I was up too.

Iggy looked at me up and down with his one good eye. "Not true. I met you at the auction years ago. Did you forget about me? I'm disappointed." He said as he placed his hands over his heart, trying to act innocent.

Through the bond, I was able to tell that Lissa was a bit frightened to the point. She was afraid that one of us was going to get hurt or something worse than that. Trying my hardest to not go into her head, I looked over to Dimitri and Eddie. By the looks of it, they knew what I was doing.

A big part of me did want to get into a fight with him. I just didn't want to do it were the kids were nearby. Not even to mention Lissa was close too.

"That was not me. That was my twin sister; Rose. My name is Rayne, the younger, good-looking, twin. Besides I don't know about any book."

Iggy looked skeptical. 'Right…" He drawled out. "The how did you know my name?"

Shit! Think, Rose, think. "She told me about you, that day, she thought you were creepy."

Anger burned within his eyes. "Fine you can go. She isn't the one we need."

Grabbing Dimitri's and Eddie's hand, as I pulled them with me, silently thanking myself for on the spot thinking, not that it mattered. Since I was good at things like that. Going on the other side of the building, where the vans were now parked. Everyone piled into the two vans. The driver seat and passenger were empty in one of the vans. In the other, passenger seat was left, as Bree was in the driving seat.

"Eddie you get into the van with Bree. Dimitri you're with me. I will be driving." I said to them. "But first I need to talk with Bree."

Making my way over to Bree, as she rolled her window down on the van, she had huge sunglasses on her face "were going to my house that's not that far from here. I want you to follow me. I understand that you have been there before, but you haven't been there for a while."

"No problem, cousin."

"See you there."

**One hour later…**

**Rose's point of view**

Pulling up to the hidden driveway, two miles towards the house, made out of cobblestone. The lush green bushes, trees, and grass were more green here then my home in Texas. My home here feels more welcoming than my other one. I put more of my time and money on this house. I guess it is why I spent more time here.

Off to the side, the glistening blue of the small lake, showed in the background. Another good thing is that the lake has a private beach that belongs to me. The yard went off or two miles. Lots of yard space of the kids to run around and play, like any other kid. At least as normal as they are with them being born from Dhampir parents.

In my van was Dimitri in the passenger seat. My father, Hailey, Lydia was in the second row. Jasper, Alissa, Adrian, and Mia were in the third row. The kids were quietly talking to each other. The adults where looking around. Their eyes brightened as they took in the landscape.

In the second van Bree was driving, while Eddie was in the passenger seat. In the second row, Lissa and her two children were sitting. In the third row was, Christian, Janine, Viktoria, and Mason. The two vans were specially made to how I wanted them. Each of them holds nine people each. It also included a big storage space in the back.

The car ride was somewhat quiet. As seeing that there were kids in the car, as they tend to make a lot of noises. Sighing, as I turned off the music in the car. The music did calm my nerves to the point. My home came to view, as everyone in the car that never been their suck in their breath's. Everyone was in awe over the sight. It brought a smirk to my face.

My house was more like a castle. It was near the Scottish highlands. The house held twelve and half bedrooms. Several bathrooms, a large kitchen, and dining rooms were some of the rooms in the house. Two living rooms and one large family room made most of the first floor. The best room that there was the gym. All the rooms were personally decorated by me. They were all colorful, more so then my other house. Time and money were more spent here.

Looking over at Dimitri, as he sat there quietly. His eyes were popping out of his head. "Nice. Right," I told him with a smirk on my face.

He looked to me in wonder. "Amazed, I knew you that you had such a good taste. I'm honestly amazed."

"Impressive," my father, muttered loud enough to hear.

"Nice," Mia drawled out, as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Home, where home!" Jasper yelled.

"Mommy, I can we go swimming?" Lydia asked.

"Um…maybe tomorrow when the weather is nicer, and besides we just arrive."

"You have a pool?" Hailey asked. His voice was young and innocent. She didn't deserve what her mother did to her. Even though I didn't like Tasha, I still thought she could do a better job. But then again I never really knew her.

"Yes!" Alissa said, energetically. She nodded her head. "It is this huge." She opened her arms wide.

Hailey's innocent eyes wide, dramatically, "Really!"

Alissa and Jasper both nodded their head wildly. Mia and Adrian both raised their eyes at the innocent children. Then, they looked at me silently asking if that was right. I nodded my head. Not bothering to tell them the specifics of the pool.

Dimitri shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His face was hidden beneath his guardian mask. "Ah, Rose, who is that on your front porch?" he asked.

Looking at the porch of my house was an elderly woman. She had her gray hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a summer dress. The smile on my face as I thought of who it was, even though she was early, not that I minded.

"Kids, she's here?" I told them.

My kids' heads' turned towards the windshield, as they were trying to climb out of the car seats.

"So, Rose. Who is here?" Mia asked with general curiosity.

All the adult's eyes were on me. Sighing as I said to the group, "my grandmother, Helen Hathaway. She might be old, but she is a tough cookie."

Parking the minivan near the front porch and two feet away from the two car garage, giving enough room for the other van, so there was enough space for everyone to get out. Getting out first and stretching my legs, as everyone else did. My mom was by my side in an instant. She grabbed my arm, before whispering in my ear, "What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"She is here because I asked her?" I told her.

"I haven't seen her since you were born. She doesn't want to see me," she muttered.

"No, you got that wrong. She does want to see you. She misses you so much. Why don't you just go there before all of us and talk to each other?" I questioned her.

"Your right," she whispered. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too, mom."

She walked over to her mother slowly. I think she didn't know how to approach her, or what to say even. Their gang slowly walked over to me. The people who were sitting in the other van walked to me.

Bree was by my side and said. "I already told them who she was."

"Good."

"Rose is everything all right?" Bree asked concerned.

"Yes, it is just a lot of thing happened in the last past twenty-four hours. Everything is finally catching up to me." I took in a deep calming breath. "Especially with the recent death of Jared, I just wonder how his parents are going to react."

"He was a wonderful man. How could his wife do something like that?" she asked.

"I don't know, honestly."

Lissa walked over with Mia and Vika. The men were with the kids as they watched the birds fly around. My mother was still talking to her mother. Everyone was doing something.

"Rose, I'm sorry about your friend's death," Lissa said sympathy.

"Do they know who did it?" Vika asked.

"Not one hundred percent, but they think it might be his wife."

"Why would his wife do something like that?" Mia asked.

"They were only married for a short period. Besides he was wealthy." I told them.

"So you think she did it for his money?" Bree questioned.

"Possibility, but I'm not her so I don't know what her motives were."

"Have you ever met his wife?" Lissa asked.

"Once, but that was at their wedding and I was pretty drunk then. She was weird. She wore too much red glitter." I responded.

Mia was about to talk, but I silenced her with my hand. Digging around my pocket, I found my phone. The caller id said Sheena Morag.

"I need to take this." Stepping a few inches away from them, I answered my phone.

"Hello, Sheena."

"Rose, we have a problem." Her voice came through the other end.

"What is it?"

"This has to do with Jared's wife," she said. I could tell that the other girls were listening in.

"What about his wife?" I asked her.

"She died two years ago," Sheena said.

"That's not possible. I went to their wedding." I muttered.

"Well someone is using her identity. Is there anything that you know about her?"

"I think she might have a sister."

"Hold on, I will check the data base." Couple of minutes has passed, as she came back on the phone. "Well, this is certainly interesting."

"What is?"

"She did have a twin sister that escaped from a mental institution."

"Who's her twin?" I asked.

"Her name was Irisa. She was permanently commented in the mental institution at the age of fifteen. She was trying to kill her twin. She told the doctors that a voice in her head told her to do it. So instead of sending her to jail, they thought she needed mental help. She was there until her eighteenth birthday."

"Did she sign herself out?" I asked Sheena.

"No, there was a fire in the opposite wing. She escaped as the fire happened. No one knows where she is. They still have a missing flyer's up for her."

"Well is there a difference between the twins?"

"They were identical, but Irisa loves red glitter."

"Shit!"

"Did something happened, Rose?" Sheena asked a bit frightened.

"His wife love red glitter." I hissed angrily into the phone.

"So she must have used her twin's identity," Sheena figured out the same thing that I did.

"So how did Miranda die?"

"She has been murdered in her apartment."

"How was she killed?"

"She died in her apartment…"

"Let me guess, from a fire."

"Yes her apartment burned down. Also, she had several stab wounds before she was, charred beyond recognizable."

"Was her sister still locked in a mental hospital when?" I asked her.

"No, it happened after she escaped. Rose what are you thinking?" Sheena asked.

"I have a theory to what happened."

"Spill it out already. I don't have all day."

"From the information you just supplied. I would have to say that after Irisa broke out. She needed an identity. So she went to her sister, killed her, and stole her identity. She was trying to once, she probably did it a second time. Although I don't know why she married Jared." I sighed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I knew that he was like a brother to you," Sheena said in a gentle voice. Her voice was soft, one that the Alchemist generally didn't use for my kind.

"He surely will be, missed dearly."

"Rose, I got to go. Talk to you later."

With that, the line went dead. I turned towards the girls. The guys were with them. But the kids weren't with them at all. My mother and grandmother were also missing.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked no one in particular.

"Janine, Helen, and the kids went to the backyard," said my father.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"No," I shook my head. "This is going very far."

"Why do you say that?" My father asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Apparently Jared's wife, escaped a mental institution, killed her twin sister. Stole her identity, since they look-alike and no one would ever expect her to do it. Then married Jared last month, then she killed him weeks later. So there it is a shit storm brewing."

Every one of them had their mouths opened. No one was able to speak. The only thing I could hear was the small cries of laughter from the backyard.

"Are you sure?" Bree asked.

"Not one hundred percent, but it is the closest thing they can come up with."

"So if his wife was not Miranda, then who was she?" Mia asked.

"The only other person that they could think of is, her identical twin sister, Irisa." I told them.

Needing to change the topic fast, before I have a break down in front of everybody, I just didn't want them to see. "Bree, did you call your mother?"

She looked to the ground, in guilt. "She wasn't at home. So I call my sister's they come home tomorrow."

"So do you want to spend the night or go to Uncle Henry's?"

"No offense, but I think there is no room here so I will go to Henry's," Bree said, with a smile.

"All right, but did you call him."

"Yeah, he will be here in ten minutes."

Not even ten minutes later, a rusted old, small black car pulled up towards us. Henry was in the driver's seat, and his young pit bull, Charlie, was sticking her head out of the window. Her ears flopped in the wind, and she let out an ear-piercing howl. From the sound of her howl, the kids, ran into the front of the yard.

My mom was carrying Sadie, as her small head rested on her shoulders. Sadie's blond hair seemed tangled down her back, and some pieces of twigs were sticking in her hair. She gave a small smile towards her mother.

Old Henry got out of his car with his dog. The kids gathered around her, petting her soft fur. Also, the Dhampir kids that have never touched an animal, she just stayed calm as she received the attention.

"Janine is that you? I haven't seen you in years. My have you grown into a beautiful woman," Henry said, as he looked at his younger sister.

"Henry it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in years. I missed you my older brother," my mom said, as she pulled him into a hug. It was like one big family gathering.

I glanced over at Lissa. She put on a face that I knew too well. Looking through our bond, as the sadness came into me. I figured it out quickly. She missed her family.

Walking over to her, I grabbed her into a tight hug. "Lissa, you will always be my family. Even if we don't talk, I will always look at you as a sister. You're always welcomed into my home. Any of them for as long as you like."

"Thanks, Rose, for everything that you have done for me in the past and the future," she told me with a smile on her face.

"Ma what are you doing here? I thought the doctor told you to stay off of that leg," Henry said, sternly.

"I'm fine," she said, stubbornly. "I have done this for years; age won't do anything about that."

"What happened to your leg?" I asked my grandmother.

"I twisted my left ankle in the shower, the other day as I was getting out reaching for a towel. Nothing to worry about," she mumbled.

"Here let me heal your ankle for you," Lissa said. She reached down, placing her left hand on my grandmother's ankle. The hot cold and hot sensation of her healing came through the bond.

I smiled, as I remembered all the times that she forced herself to healing me. Those where the good old days, where everyone was smiling and happy, and none of us were fighting.

"Thanks, child." Gram said to Lissa. "Even if I don't know your name or how you even made that."

"Vasilisa Dragomir, but everybody calls me Lissa, and I used my gift of spirit to heal your ankle." Lissa told her.

"Interesting," gram muttered. "I'm myself a fire user. Have been since I was twelve years old, and in the Scotland academy, the same one that Bree and my children attended too."

"Rose, can we come over for dinner tomorrow?" Uncle Henry asked.

"Yes, have everyone come. It has been a long time, and some of them didn't see the twins since they were ten months old," I told Henry.

"Coming Bree," Henry said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Coming Ma?" Henry asked.

"No, I want to catch up with my long-lost daughter," she told him.

**Rose's Point of View**

It was my first night back in Scotland without being a married woman. I was very happy that Dillon was completely out of my life and my children's life. I know that he is the biological father of the twins, he still was a dead beat dad, and not worth my time. He cared more about traveling and sex than being the type of father that they need. He was also lazy beyond belief, and had no job until he was guarding the whore; Tasha Ozera.

I was sitting in the kitchen doing the dishes from dinner. I heard at types of laughter from the living room, and it warmed my heart even further. I was so glad that my children were getting along with my childhood's friends children. I was also able to tell through the bond that Lissa, also enjoyed themselves within the children's company.

I lifted my head, as I smiled to myself. I knew that Dimitri was right behind me. I was able to hear the cloth of his clothing lean against my counter. I felt his eyes, watching my every move. I was able to tell that he was trying to start a conversation, or just liked to watch me. I couldn't exactly tell which one he was doing.

"Do you know that it is rude to stare," I said to him, as I placed a glass dish in the drying rack. I picked up another dish before saying to him, "I know that I look very good, but please don't be too obvious about it. Some people might even be jealous."

I noticed that he didn't reply for a moment. I think that I sent him into shock. "How did you know that I was right here? I know for a fact that I didn't make a single noise."

"I felt your aura in the room," I said as if it was an everyday normal conversation. "Beside I was able to hear you making noise. Other than that I can still tell where you are near me."

"Is that a side effect of the talismans?" Dimitri asked me. I think he wanted to know if there was some side effect while I was handling them without gloves.

I turned my head to look at him. His chocolate-brown eyes looked into my own brown eyes. He was still the same as I remembered him, maybe even more built with age. I went back to doing the last of the dishes, "No, it is an effect of being shadow kissed. Being a shadow kissed advanced my hearing and sight marvelously. Besides, I can pick you out from a crowded room."

"Would like me to help you with the dishes?" Dimitri asked me. I know for a fact that his mother taught him from a young age that he should help with household chores. Besides he would help somebody if they needed help.

"If you want to," I told him, "but you don't have too, as long as you don't keep staring at my ass everything will be fine."

I think that his jaw dropped, "How did you know that I was also staring at your ass?"

I tried to raise one eyebrow at him, but both came up at the same time, "you're a guy, and that's normal guy behavior. I would be worried if you didn't look at my ass. Besides I know I have a nice ass even with three kids."

Minutes pass as we got into a comfortable routine. I washed the dishes while Dimitri rinsed them. Within seconds, they were completely done, and very clean. I gave him a smile before sitting down on a kitchen stool.

Dimitri looked at me with loving eyes, even though we haven't seen each other in several years, we still love each other with all of our hearts. "Rose, I have a confession to make. I never stopped loving you. I regret telling you what I did in the church." He ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Will you go out with me?"

I really looked at him, wondering if there is a motive behind this. "Do you just want to do that because I have a kid by you? Or you want to because you have feelings for me. Cause if it is the first answer that's not a strong enough reason."

"I have feelings for you, Rose."

"Sure," I replied, giving him my man-eating smile, "I also have a feeling for you, too. They never disappeared from me."

The next morning…

My house was now silent, as I made my way downstairs, and into the kitchen. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and I was the first one up. That was something that I never really did before. I hate the mornings, but today I was going very busy, like seeing that today my mother's side of the family will be meeting my friends for the very first time.

I was planning on making breakfast for everyone this morning. I know that some of them will still be having jet lag. Luckily, I'm not the only one that will be going through that again.

My pink, fuzzy slipper covered feet made no sound as I made my way to the refrigerator. I pulled out a bunch of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and other breakfast's food. When I finished cooking those with, and had everything on the counter that was recently cooked, a knock on the back door alerted myself to their presences.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the door. Peeking out the small clothed window, I saw my mother's side of the family. Not everyone was coming today for breakfast, but the only ones that live this town will be.

My aunt Margarita's graying red hair moved rapidly in the early morning wind. She was a bit older than my mother and on the chunky side. Her hands were holding a foil covered casserole dish. Most likely per-ordered from her restaurant the night before.

I opened the door for them as they made their way into the kitchen. Hugs and kisses were natural greetings at every family meeting. I sometimes wondered how my life would have been if my mother raised me near our family members. But that thought would instantly erase from my mind, like seeing I love my life how it is so far.

I noticed that Bridget's hair was now black and longer than before. She was wearing it in a nice pulled back ponytail. Her sea green eyes sparkled with excitement. Her stomach was sticking out with her first child. Her husband, Jesse Zeklos, who was my ex-enemy while I was at St. Vladimir's academy.

The day after Jesse used his magic against those students at St. Vladimir's, he had been expelled along with his friend Ralf. His parents were angry and sent him to the school in Scotland. He had absolutely no friends there whatsoever. Until he met Juno Carmen, a human from a small town that worked in a bakery. They had a secret relationship with her throughout the rest of his high school career. Eight months after they were going out, she gave him a son and left without a trace. He tried to find anything about her throughout lawyers and private investigators.' He had no luck.

Then his luck changed when he ran into my cousin, Bridget, one day at the nearest supermarket. Apparently they hit it off and began dating. His son, Gabe, looks completely like him when he was that age. Surprisingly he even treats dhampir's better now that his son is one.

"How are you, Rose?" Jesse asked. We had started a decent friendship when he and my cousin started going out. Besides he is on our side while we are finding the talismans. He also does some fighting with the family on family nights. The Moroi also gets involved it the spars, too.

"I'm fine," I replied, then yawned. I was still so tired, like seeing I was still trying to get used to the time difference. "Still tired from the plane ride over. Besides being upset with over Jared's recent death by the evil horseradish."

Jesse's blue eyes showed a flash of concern. "Are you all right?" he asked me.

"Yes," I muttered, as I stirred a big pan of scrambled eggs.

Jesse went to sit with his wife at the table. She was trying to walk only when she needs to. His five-year old son sat down on his lap, looking very tired as his head rested against his father's shoulder.

My eyes wandered over to Brenda. I noticed some small changes about her. Her once long black hair was right below her ears. Her skin tone was tanner than three years ago. A three carat diamond engagement ring was on her ring finger. Her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. She was our main language translators working on the case.

Brenda noticed that I was staring at her. She pulled me away from her family members to a nearby corner. Brenda's brown eyes looked around quickly than landed back on my own. "I found the next site for the talisman."

I sighed, I just wanted to get finished cooking breakfast before jumping into the talisman business. "You can tell me after breakfast. We have more people who are here that know about them."

"Alight," Brenda said, in agreement. "How about I go with Bree and wake up the kids?"

"That sounds like a plan," I told her. "Maybe you can wake up the adults while you're at it."

"Okay," said Brenda, as Charlie the dog came over to me. She looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes before laying down right by my feet. I rescued her a couple of months ago from a snake in the yard, after that day she started being nice towards me. Besides I was one of the two people who gave the dog treats.

I shook my head at the dogs antics, before going back over to the stove. Most of the adult woman were starting to cook breakfast, along with Uncle Henry. He liked cooking with the rest of us. Minutes passed as my friends wandered downstairs with the children. Most of them seemed tired, and still half asleep.

Lissa wandered over to my side, then she pointed at Jesse, "What is he doing here?"

I looked at my longtime friend, "He is now married to my oldest cousin, Bridget. He has really changed over the years. He might surprise you."

Lissa and I were staring at Jesse. I think he noticed us watching him. He turned his head over to the side of his shoulder, and noticed that we were the ones staring at him. He slowly stood up and walked over to them. The people who knew him from St. Vladimir's academy froze.

Jesse ran a hand through his bronze hair, "I want to apologize to you, Queen Vasilisa. I was not a good person when I was seventeen. I hope you can forgive me."

Lissa looked at me, she knew that I would never let anything bad happen to her. Through the bond Lissa asked if he had any ill intentions towards anyone of them. I just shook my head. He was defiantly different from his teenage self.

Lissa sighed, "Yes, I accept your apology."

Helen cleared her throat, "Breakfast is ready."

The evening…

The younger children were upstairs taking their afternoon nap, and the older ones were outside with Bridget and Helen. The adults were sitting next to each other in the living room, near their spouses.

"So, Brenda," I said, starting the necessary conversation. "Where is the next talisman located?"

Brenda stared at me for several minutes, before pulling a vanilla folder out of her backpack. "The place you need to go too is Norway. There is a church, Roldal Stave Church, in Norway. Behind the church is a cemetery, it is in one of those tombs."

"Why Norway? What as that have to do with Anna and Vladimir?" Lissa asked. She was slightly confused along with some of the others.

Brenda grabbed two different pieces of paper from another folder. She passed them to Lissa. "Vladimir and Anna loved to travel the world. They lived in that area for nine months when they both were in their late twenties. He needed some time to himself. One night there was a major snow storm, trapping them in their cottage for a couple of days. One thing lead to another and eight months later, Anna gave birth to twin girls. One survived, and the other one didn't."

Everyone in the room was somewhat surprised. No one thought that a saint would have any children out-of-wedlock, or even be interested in sex. Brenda started back up with her findings. "They buried the twin in that cemetery. They also dug an empty grave next to hers for one of the talisman piece. They gave their living daughter, Tabitha, to a Moroi man and a human woman. Vladimir used compulsion on the couple to think that they gave birth to her, and to make sure she was properly treated properly."

"So it looks like I'm going to Norway," I muttered to myself.

Jess whipped his head around to me. He glared at me, something that I usually do. He was not letting me go through something like the last mission this time. "No, Rose," he said. "I'm coming with you. You can't do it alone again. Not with what happened last time."

"Fine," I sighed. "Who's also going with?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter ten-Thirteen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Rose's point of view...**

I was on a journey to look for the second talisman, and this time I was going alone. Most of my regular team members had something else to do that day. I was running out of time for this talisman piece. Which was fine for me as seeing I didn't have to deal with anyone if they were far behind on a particular task, like how some people were when they found the first talisman. I worked quicker and quieter when I was by myself. I just wanted to get a piece and get home as quickly as I can.

The second talisman was somewhere near the Badaling great wall, in Beijing city China. Or how it is known as the Great Wall of China. I knew that it was somewhere buried along the mountain and the great wall. This time all I had to do was dig a hole in the ground and not get caught by the other teams or anyone one else for that matter.

When I or anyone else who comes with me on these quests for the talismans, Helen Hathaway, usually will watch all the children if anyone has any. Even though Helen was old, she usually watched the children for most of the trip.

I had everything ready for this trip to China, those things included ropes, flashlights, cell phone, and a small shovel. I also had everyday items along with my silver stake, and my current gun. I was going to take my private jet there.

I knew that I would be the only one going on this trip. I was going to do everything by myself. This time I was going there by myself, no matter how dangerous mission will be. Since I have been through more dangerous missions in my lifetime.

I was really happy that I was going to get out of the house by myself for at least a couple of days. Even though that this trip to China was not for relaxation, I was happy to get away from everybody and my everyday life.

The next day, I made it into China several hours later, just when the sun was about to hit the horizon. I was going to stay at the nearest hotel for the night until I got back from finding the next talisman. I waited until it was eight o'clock at night to leave the hotel. I only took the necessary items with me including, my book bag with included all of my stuff inside. I had a flashlight with me, for when I had to start my expedition.

I made it to the Great Wall of China, and the pathway was nearly impossible to see at night. Walking along the right side of the wall, on the ground below, staying close to the wall as possible. I had a long journey to the top of the mountain. It was two-hour walk for me, until I finally made it to the correct place. Grabbing out my personal shovel, and started digging a small hole near the wall, but not too close to it. The hole was two inches deep, and there was nothing inside, but I did make a discovery that night.

I stood still as I was hearing many voices that night. I knew from the sound of their voices that they were not Chinese or Asian for that matter. Turned off my flashlight, as I didn't want then to notice my presence by the wall.

"We found the second piece," a man's voice said. I was able to tell that he was close enough to my hiding place.

I noticed that his group was actually on top of the Great Wall, and I was actually at the bottom. Knowing that I needed to get the second talisman away from that other group as quickly as possible. I guessed that there were only four other guys up there. I knew that I could fight them since I already fought a group larger than them.

I wiped my dirty hands on the front of my jeans, before I started to find a rock to help me climb the wall. I have made it up to the top in ten minutes flat. The four guys were putting the rest of their equipment in various bags. None of the men noticed that I was right behind them. In a small plastic bag was the second talisman that I was supposed to get. It was so close to me, but yet so far away.

My hand slowly reached out for the bag. As my hand was so close to the bag, when one of the men turned around and I was quickly spotted.

"You," he pointed. I recognized him as one of Iggy's sidekicks. He charged towards me. I knew that I couldn't go back the same way as I came. So I started taking off down the Great Wall of China. The men were following after me with their guns aimed at me.

I knew that if I didn't want to get shot that I was going to have to jump off the side of the wall. Which can bring me to my sudden death. I quickened my speed, and ran until I saw a tree with a sturdy enough to hold my body weight. I turned my head back and saw the guys pointing their guns at me.

Jumping off the side of the wall and made it to the branch. It was a good ten feet drop. What I didn't know was how I was able to make it over there. Iggy's sidekicks were recently ordered to shoot the branch off. I fell to the ground and landed on my right ankle. Pain shot through my body. I instantly knew that it's broken, from recent experience.

I knew that the best option was to run, even if my ankle's broken. I started running down the mountain as the pain in my ankle increased. Knowing that I was in trouble, especially if they had people stationed at the front of the wall. I went deeper into some trees and stripped down my clothing and put fresh clothing on before going to the hotel.

As soon as I got onto the street, I called Jared and Josh, my two pilots that I hired to fly the private plan that was recently bought. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. They were also both well rested. They knew the reasons why I wanted to leave right after finding the talismans. The men were both shocked to find me in such a state. They never had seen me injured. Josh told me to seek a doctor, but I wanted to wait until I got back home.

I felt someone's hand, shaking my shoulder, which woke me up from my nap on the sofa of the hotel. My brown eyes opened up to see my favorite shade of brown eyes on my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov. His eyes shown a lot of concern for me.

"Rose, what are you dreaming about?" Asked Dimitri as he moved some of my hair out of my eyes. "You were making a lot of noises and were constantly moving. I decided to wake you up before you fell out of the couch."

I smiled up at him. I didn't want to exactly tell him what my dream was about. Moving my feet off of the couch, so there was enough space for him to sit down next to me. "Yes, it was a nightmare about me finding the second talisman peace. I was reliving the injury I received."

"Do you want to talk," said Dimitri, as he was rubbing the same ankle that was injured weeks ago on that quest.

I was debating whether to tell him about the second journey. Since we have recently got back together, we wanted to start our relationship without any secrets. So I was going to have too, suck up my pride and tell him the truth.

"The second talisman was near the Great Wall of China. It had been buried underneath the ground near the wall. Except I went to the wrong side of the wall and the other group was already there. I had no time to even get over to the other side before they found it," I told him.

I looked at him to make sure he was still listening to me. "I thought that I might have been able to get a second one, without them knowing that I was there. So I climbed up the wall, and let me tell you, it was not easy. So anyway I'm up there, and I see the talisman in a zip lock bag ready to grab it. One of the guys turned around and caught me. I didn't have time to go back down the same way I went up. I ran for it and jumped on the nearest branch. They also came after me and shot the branch down. I fell to the ground on my right ankle, shattering the bone."

Dimitri stared at me in shock. I knew he thought that someone should have gone with me.

"Who usually goes with you to find the talismans?" he asked.

"Jesse, Brenda, and Bridget. Except that Bridget usually stays in a hotel room," I told him. "She is usually the technology expert. We have our cellar devices that we use. But since she is close to her third trimester she doesn't want to go."

Dimitri, Jesse, Brenda, Adrian, and Viktoria all offered to come with me to Norway with me. Adrian came along to heal anyone if needed, and Viktoria went with him because she was his guardian and fiancé.

The six of us were sharing three hotel rooms. Adrian and Viktoria were staying in the first room. Dimitri and Jesse were staying in the second room. Brenda and I were staying in the last room. They were all waiting for me to wake up from a nap, so we were able to go to the cemetery.

"Are we going to go yet?" Jesse asked, as he handed me a steaming hot cup of coffee. I took the cup and gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"Yes," I said. "Since it'll take some time to get there we should leave."

"So who is driving?" Asked Brenda, as she entered the room.

I gave her, my signature smirk before saying, "I will be driving this evening."

It was midnight when myself and the gang, made it to the very small church. Along the way, we stopped for dinner at a small diner. Once we all finished we went back on the road.

I looked back at, Jesse and Adrian, before saying, "I need you to be able to use compulsion if needed. This town has many people who are human. Just if we are found out or need to get away quickly."

Both of the guys nodded their heads, silently telling me that they would. From the car, they were able to see the cemetery. There were mountains' not too far from the real cemetery. Brenda stayed inside the car as seeing she was going to stay in the car and watch the area.

Then it was recently decided that, Adrian and Viktoria, was going form a separate group. They each took a flashlight and a cellar phone and went to check the left side of the cemetery. Jesse, Dimitri, and I were going to take the right side of the cemetery. Since I was still recovering from my broken right ankle.

We walked through almost all the rows. In the last row was the deceased baby girl's tombstone and the other one had the talisman. They were very similar, except one of them and a different letter on the front. The tombstones had damage to them from being so old and falling apart.

Closing my eyes, as I really didn't want to dig up an empty grave near her twin sister's grave. So I stood their eyes closed, not wanting to think about what her parents must have felt.

Sticking the head of the shovel into the ground below, as I stuck the shovel into the ground tree more times before feeling a hard box beneath the ground. Bending down to pick it up, it was in a wooden box, and it had nice little carvings on the top.

I took my cold hand, wiping off the dirt, before opening the lid. Inside walls were lined with red felt, and in the center of the box was the talisman. Placing the box in my book bag, closing it the same time as my cell phone went off.

"Rose," came Brenda's voice, from the other end. "We have company."

"Who exactly?" I asked, as Adrian and Viktoria rejoined the group. "Is it law enforcement, or the bad guys?"

"The group of men that want that talisman's," said Brenda.

"Okay," I told her, speaking into the device. "Make sure you're not seen by any of them. We will be back there as quickly as possible without being seen."

Just as I was getting off of my cell phone, we spotted a group of six in front of the cemetery. Turning to the gang, I whispered, "Stay very quiet, and turn off the flashlights. Stay together and keep up with each other. These men are dangerous."

The five of us slowly walked on the edge of the cemetery, behind several trees that we used to cover ourselves with. Those men didn't notice that we were there. The group easily made it to the car without being seen. Once they were inside they all took deep breaths.

"That was a close call," I said to them.

"Yeah," said Brenda, from the back seat of the van. "How about hiding from the group of them in the back seat of this van." Sticking the key into engine, and turning on the car, she started to say. "Rose, we might have another problem, the other guys are still sitting in the car across the parking lot."

"Shit!" I yelled. This was not going good. Looking back to the group, "Buckle your seat belts, this will certainly be a very bumpy ride."

I knew that this was going to be a bumpy ride. It seemed that my luck went down the drain as quickly as it came to me. I looked behind me, and was able to see that there were three men in that black car. I ran my left hand through my hair, as I sighed in distress, "If you don't already have your seat belt on, please do so now. I don't know when we will lose them. Even if I can lose them."

"Do whatever you have to, Rose," said Dimitri, as he put his hand on my knee. I smile at him, like seeing that he was giving me some type of comfort. I was also glad that he really doesn't hate me. "We will be behind you one hundred percent, dear."

"Yes," said Jesse, encouragingly. I think that it was weird for him to show this side of him to the guys. I know that I use to this side of him, along with Brenda. "Show them the famous Rose Hathaway spirit."

"Show them who is in charge, boss," said Brenda, as she had a smile on her face. She looked like she was exceedingly happy.

I looked back at my cousin and was very shocked to the core. "I thought that you don't promote violence."

Brenda shrugged, "Well times are certainly changing. I think I realized that my views were a bit old school, so I changed for the greater good. I mean the times are currently changing throughout the ages, I think I was a bit behind."

"That is good," I told her. I didn't really know what to say. This was her changing for herself for the greater good. Sometimes I think that she has low self-esteem. I peculiarly didn't what to have this type of conversation with her now. "Change can always be a wonderful thing. Just make sure it is for you. Don't lose yourself to make other people happy."

Brenda rolled her eyes at me. On her face showed how surprised she actually was being, especially in the face of danger. I know for a fact that she was always jealous of me. Not just because I have a toned body, but also I have very good fighting skills.

I turned the van that I was driving, to a deserted road. The tires of the car squeaked, as the front right tire, hit a small pothole. I, along with everybody in the van, jumped an inch off of the seat. After that I noticed that everyone held something that was within their reaching distance, if the car flipped over.

I looked in my van's rear-view mirror, and saw that the car was still behind me, just not that close as they were before. I hit the gas pedal and floored it down the road. Unfortunately, the once paved road turned into an uneven dirt path. I was not really except that change.

"Shit!" I yelled, as I was looking around for any other direction to go in, because the one in front of me was an end to the dirt road. But that was now blocked off by a mountain of dirt and grass. I once again looked behind me, and saw that there was another road going out that lead right to the main highway. That was the direction that I was going to take.

I took a deep breath, then, reversed the van back a bit. Just so that there was enough room to turn. I turned the wheel, towards the baseball field, and once again pushed the gas pedal. The van moved towards the baseball field.

"Rose," said Adrian, as he leaned forward. "Why are we moving on the grass?"

"For the simple fact that the dirt road is a dead-end, and the car is still after us," I told him, like it was a very simple answer. "Plus that road over there is the main road out of this town."

I drove the van thru the baseball field and was going seventy mph, through grass and dirt. I was lucky that the van was able to go through this kind of stuff. I have a smile on my face. They were too far behind to keep up with us.

"At least the windows are locked tightly," joked Adrian. "We would have looked as we had been through a shower of grass and mud."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hilarious."

"So are we losing them?" asked Jesse.

I turned my head behind me. They were still following us. I looked back to the front of the van, as I pushed a bit more on the gas. "They are still behind us. But they aren't going as fast as we are."

"The speed is dangerous," said Viktoria. "What if we get into a car accident? Or you flip the van over?"

I did think about that. But I have good driving experience. I sighed, as I started to explain, "You know that the talisman is in the car now?"

"Yes," said Viktoria. "Why does that have anything to do with a car accident?"

"It doesn't," I said. "It doesn't protect the car from crashing. If the crash does happen, then the talisman will activate a shield around us. It will basically protect us now."

"How do you know that will work?" asked Dimitri.

I sighed, as I pulled the car back onto the pavement. "It feeds from fear. When there is a large amount of fear, the talisman will activate a shield ten feet in diameter."

The conversation ended as I lowered the speed down to the speeding limit. The car behind us, was still in the middle of the baseball field, as two blue flashing cop cars followed behind him. I made sure I was driving the correct way. I took the next turn away from the main highway and headed towards the hotel.

"Once we get in there, and give the rental car back, I'm going to need a favor from Adrian or Jesse," I told the group.

"What is the favor?" asked Adrian.

I noticed that Jesse rolled his eyes at him. "She needs someone who can use compulsion."

"Yes, Jesse," I said. "I'm going to need one of you to use compulsion of a person where we rented a car. We need them to forget this car from ever leaving the parking lot tonight. I want the paper evidence destroyed. Can one of you do that?"

"Sure, little dhampir," said Adrian. He was one of the first people to accept the truth about me, and the talisman's, besides my father. "That would be comfortable for me to do."

"As long as it doesn't drain you," I said to him.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, the others went up to the hotel rooms, except for Adrian and me. We headed straight towards the car rental place, which was right inside of the hotel. A short blond woman was sitting at the desk. She had light blue eyes. The name on her name tag said, Gretchen Philips.

"Hi, how can I help you tonight?" she asked, with a heavy accent. She was practically drooling over Adrian. I was able to tell that Adrian, thought that she was gross to look at right now.

Adrian looked into her eyes, "I want all the information about the van I rented destroyed. Nobody used it in the past three days. When you have a free worker, get the vans outside and interior washed."

Her eyes glazed over, a signal that the compulsion worked on her. She typed many things into her computer. Next, she took several papers about the van, and shredded them, before returning to her seat. She shook her head. "Hi what can I help you with?"

"Where are your local bathrooms?" asked Adrian.

"Down the hallway, and to your right," said Gretchen.

"Thank you," said Adrian. "Good night."

"You too, sir."

We left for the elevators and pushed the number to our floor. "Did you really need direction to the bathroom?"

Adrian turned his head towards her, "No. I thought that it would be weird after using compulsion on her, and just standing there doing nothing once she saw us there."

"Good thinking."

**Lissa's Point of View**

My family and I were staying at Rose's house in Scotland. This house was bigger than the one that she owned in Texas. This one also is older than that one too. She had excellent taste in interior design, also. Which I never really knew that about her.

Rose, Dimitri, Viktoria, Jesse, Brenda, and Adrian went to Norway to find the next piece talisman piece. They decided that they would be the only ones going. Dimitri and Viktoria were going if they spotted Viktor Dashkov. Adrian went for when, or if anyone has been injured out in the field. I hoped that they were all right, and not injured whatsoever.

I wanted to go back to or normal friendship, like it, was before at the academy. Even though she forgave me, I can still see the hurt in her eyes when she looks at me. We do talk to each other, but not a lot of things aren't being said about the past.

I was sitting outside with the kids and some adults. Since the weather was nice and warm, we decided to let the kids play outback on the swing set. The warm summer breeze lifted my pale blond hair off of my shoulders. I was happy that the breeze took some of the summer heat away.

Helen Hathaway, Rose's grandmother, walked out of the house with a big container of freshly squeezed lemon aid and a box of sugar cookies. She walked over to the adults were sitting, and placed the stuff that she had in her hand on the table.

"Is it always this nice out here during the summer?" I questioned.

Helen's brown eyes looked towards me, "Not always. There are some good days, like today, and some days that are either too hot or too wet from the rain."

Lydia came over to the table. She took a seat seat to me. I still couldn't believe that Rose's oldest child's father is Dimitri. I always thought that dhampir and dhampirs couldn't have children together. But then again we really didn't know all the effects being shadow kissed dose to a person.

"Lissa," said Lydia, as her brown eyes looked deeply into mine. "Don't worry. Your friendship with my mother will soon go back to the way it was. She needs some time to adjust. She just has too much on her plate now, thinking or doing anything fun like the good old days."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Since I was three," she whispered. Her brown eyes were looking at the sugar cookie in front of her. "My younger siblings and I, are different from any normal child. We age the same, but we have powers and are a lot more intelligent for our age."

"I could tell that."

"She missed you over the years," Lydia told me. "She might not say it, but she always checked through the bond to make sure you were all right. You will always be a part of each other, even if you're not talking to her. There's so much history."

"Lydia!" Screamed Hailey. "Play with us, please."

"Okay," said Lydia, as she got down from her chair. Her brown eyes looked back at me. "Remember she needs some time to adjust. If you push her about your friendship, it might drive her further away from you. That is something that the world doesn't need."

I watched Lydia move closer to the other children. She does make a good point, I thought. I have driven her further away. I hope she comes back alive and in one piece.

**Abe's Point of View...**

I was sitting in the shade of the trees of Rose's property. I was watching my grandchildren play with my daughter's friend's children. How they played with each other, it seemed like they knew each other since birth.

I broke out of my thoughts as my cell phone rang. "Mazur."

"Abe," said Yeva. "We need help!"

"What's wrong, Yeva? Did you see something?"

"No, I didn't dream of anything happening like that. That's not a problem my family and I need help with. I know what Rose has done for the greater good."

"Then what's the problem."

Yeva sighed. "Iggy's group came to our house and burnt it down two days ago, when we were all at a neighbor's house. They will try to attack my family if we stay in Russia."

"We are you? Do I need to send my private plane?"

Yeva gave a hearty laugh, "Don't send your plane? But we will need a car."

"A car for what?"

"For someone to pick us up at the local airport. We land in an hour."

"You're coming to Scotland?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "Rose offered us to visit her anytime we could. No matter if it was in Scotland or Texas. So will you be able to pick us up. There is something that we need to discuss about Rose, before we tell her."

"Okay." I told her. I know when to listen to her dreams. She was always right. Even if you don't want to actually do what she suggested. "Should I bring anybody with me?"

"Yes," she said instantly. "Bring Lydia with you. I have something that she left over at my house last summer that she would want."

"Okay, Yeva."

"We will see you soon."

"Wait...will the others be safe while I'm not here?"

"Yes, they will be safe today. Now good-bye, Abe."

I close the phone at the same time Janine sat down next to me. She put her hand on mine. She still looked beautiful as the day that I met her.

She sighed running her fingers through her red hair. "We missed so much?"

"I understand."

"Birthdays, holidays, their first year. I wished I was able to seem them growing up."

"I know," I whispered. I had a funny feeling that she just didn't mean our grandchildren either. "But, we are the ones at fault. Almost everyone drove her away. It's not Rose's fault she wanted to protect her kids from her heartbreak."

"I understand." She sighed again, as she looked at the kids going down the slide. "I'm not just talking about the kids, Abe. I'm also talking about Rose. We should have been there for her growing up. But we haven't. I missed a large chunk out of her life. I don't want to miss anymore of her life."

I check the time on my phone. "I have to go to the airport. I need to pick up the Belikov's."

"Why?" Janine asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Iggy's group went to their house in Russia. They burnt the Belikov's house down. Luckily that they weren't home at the time. If they had stayed in Russia, they would probably have to try again to get them. Their plan will land in an hour. They want me to go with Lydia, apparently she forgot something at their house when she was there this past summer."

"Will everyone be all right here when you're gone?"

"Yes," I told her. "Everyone here will be fine. I have to get going. Don't tell anyone where I went. I thought it would be a good surprise for when Rose gets back."

"But she's not here," Janine stated.

"I know, but she has the bond towards Lissa. She will still be able to figure it out."

"Okay," she said, sadly. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine." I told her giving her a peck on the lips. I have a ring sitting in my suitcase that I was going to propose to her.

"Lydia!" I yelled walking closer to the swing set.

"Yes," she said from the side of me. Her chocolate-brown eyes stared up at me.

"Would you like to go with me for an errand?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

"Come on," I told her.

She skipped to the van that I was going to take while picking up the Belikov's. She got into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. Then we were off.

**Janine's Point of View...**

I have met the Belikov family a couple of times over the last couple of years. They were such a close family, that I was extremely jealous of them. I wanted that type of life with me and my only daughter. I would always feel guilty for not spending enough time with her. No matter what anyone tells me, that will still be a part of me that doesn't like it.

I walked back over to the adult table. Most of the smaller children didn't notice that Lydia left with Abe. Except for the twins. Most of the Adults were staring at the garage where Abe and Lydia disappeared.

"Where did grandpa go?" asked Jasper, as he hugged my leg. I could tell that he would be an excellent guardian one day.

"He needed to do something for your mommy," I told him. It was part of the truth, but he didn't want anyone to know where he went. So I kept my mouth shut. "So he took Lydia with him."

"Okay," he said. He then ran back to the swing set. He still had energy to play.

I sat down on a chair that I was sitting on before. Before the questions, started rolling in. They mainly wanted to know where Abe went. Why Lydia went with him, and so forth.

"Janine, are you okay, sweetheart?" My mother asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm exhausted. I always have jet lag several days after going on a plane. It's finally caught up to me."

"Okay." She said, but I knew that she was not convinced.

**Abe's Point of View...**

We were in the van driving back to my daughter's house. Most all the Belikov's were in the van, except for Sonya and her two children as seeing that they were on vacation for three more days. Yeva was sitting up front with me.

I started talking to her in Turkish. I know that Lydia can understand the language somewhat and speak it, but she was sleeping now. (Author's Note: The conversation will be in English, but they are talking to each other in Turkish.)

"So what do you need to tell me about Rose?"

Yeva sighed sadly. "Tasha is not a very good person. She is working with the wrong side of the law. She is helping Viktor Dashkov."

"Why?"

"She wants to destroy Rose, by any and all means."

"She couldn't get over her pity jealousy."

"Nope," she said, her face held a lot of worries. Something that I haven't seen on her of a while. "But now she is not taking any means. She is planning on trying to get Hailey back. If she does, Dimitri, will be heart-broken. He won't be any use as for helping Rose find the talismans. Which will be harder now."

"What needs to be done so that doesn't happen?"

"They might not like this solution now, but this is the only way. Even though Tasha, gave up her rights in America, she didn't give up her rights in England. She spends half of her time at her house in London. She will fill out court papers in three days. See the Moroi court in Britain is very different from the one in America."

"So that gives us two days to do something?"

"Yes. The only way that Dimitri can keep full custody of her is to get married to Rose. Since she lives in Scotland for most of the six years, which will help her. Besides, Rose has an older child with Dimitri. It will work in his favor. But then Rose, will have to adopt her the next day."

"So in two days she will have to get married and adopt Hailey, all for the greater good?"

"Yes."

**Rose's Point of View...**

We just got off of the plane from Norway. I was glad that talisman was not that hard to find, like seeing that I was still sore from the last mission. I knew if I told Lissa about the pain in my ankle, she would heal it, but I don't need any more darkness from her. Since I'm already surrounded by darkness by keeping the talisman's safe from wondering eyes. I didn't need any extra from her. The talismans were the second things in my life that I will be keeping safe. The first and more important are my three children.

All of us were in the plane. Jesse and Brenda were talking about god knows what. Dimitri, not surprisingly was reading a western novel. It seems like times didn't change. Viktoria was catching up on some sleep, which she seemed to need. Adrian was looking at a magazine about the local art in Scotland.

Sighing, I got off of the comfortable chair. My ankle was protesting at my sudden movement. I probably caused more damage than now than the past several days. Adrian was sitting two seats above me. Maybe I should have asked him to come back to my seat. Nah. I wouldn't want him to get hurt if something happened to the plane.

"Adrian," I said, grabbing his attention. His head snapped towards me. His emerald-green eyes stared at me. I motioned to the seat next to him. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, Rose," he responded.

"I wanted to know if you can do something for me," I said, timidly.

Adrian rolled his emerald-green eyes. "Let me guess," he said, sarcastically. "You want to know if I can heal your ankle."

"Yes," I said, pouting at him.

He sighed. "Why didn't you ask Lissa to heal you before the mission?"

"It didn't even bother me before the mission." I stated. "My ankle started hurting more after the mission."

"No problem, Rose."

Adrian left hand, gently grabbed my ankle, mainly where the swollen part was. I felt the healing magic going through my veins, and fixing my broken ankle. The healing went extremely well. The swelling went down noticeably. The pain even left my body. Including the oncoming headache that I just required moments before.

"Thanks, Adrian. I really appreciated."

"No problem, Rose. I happy to help you." Adrian stopped for a moment. It seemed like he was lost in thought. His green eyes turned towards me. "I thought it was going to get harder than digging up an unused grave."

Sighing, as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I think that they might be expecting us they're at that time. They were looking for a chase that they didn't get. So I think that the next several of them will cause more trouble. I don't want to think about the other talismans right now."

"So you think that they are trying to try to attack us the next time we cross paths?" asked Adrian, as he folded up his magazine.

"They might, but I really don't have any clue," I told him. "That's why we always have protection when we go hunting for a talisman."

"Are you afraid of them hurting you?" he asked.

"No," I said, standing up from the seat. "I'm not afraid of them hurting me, I'm afraid of them capturing me."

"Same thing," he said, with a wave of his hand.

I shook my head, "Big difference. I' can't get injured with having a talisman's on me. I terrified of them capturing me as seeing they would have the upper hand."

"Good point," he said.

"I know," I said, over my shoulder. I went back to my seat getting comfortable for the next half an hour.

**Iggy's point of view**

"You were supposed to grab that talisman!" Growled the woman near me. Her raven black hair flew all over the place. Her blue eyes hardened in anger. Her face was right in front of mine. Her scar crinkled as she talked. "Why didn't you make it they're before her, Iggy."

"We had to stop for gas, Natasha," I growled out.

"I told you before to call me Tasha," she said. She stood up, brushed the lint from her jacket. "Besides, I hate my first name. It's too formal."

The man came forward, placing a hand on the angry woman's shoulder. His jade green eyes sparkled. His black hair was slowly fading back to grey. He was going to need another healing by a spirit user. His name was Viktor Dashkov. "My dear, there is always the next talisman. Besides don't you need to go to London court in four days?"

"Yes," said Tasha, sighing. She moved over to the mirror hanging on the wall. "This will go according to plan. Dimitri will lose custody of our child. He will be no useless to help his beloved Rosemarie," She spat out her name. "He will come crawling back to me. Just so he can see his precious daughter. Then he will be mine."

Another man came out of the shadows. His once curly blond hair was now cut shorter. His eyes held anger in them. "I thought you were going to get back at Dimitri. Not trying to get him back. I thought you were going to give me a chance."

Tasha narrowed her eyes at Dylan. She sauntered over to him, slapping him on his face, leaving her hand-print on his cheek. "Don't even start anything. I'm trying to break up the group of friends. When I do, it will be easier to get the talismans. So don't disobeyed me next time."

Dylan bowed his head. "Yes, mistress." Then left the meeting room.

"So who will be going with you my dear?" Viktor asked Tasha.

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Dylan will be going with me."

"Bring Iggy," my head snapped towards him as he mentioned my name. Viktor started talking once again, "You might need extra back-up."

"I can't bring him, sir," stated Tasha. "He has an active warrant."

Viktor turned towards her, "Than I want you to find someone in our ranks that doesn't have any warrants or known by anyone from the good side."

"Yes, sir," she said, trembling.

"Now! Move!" he shouted at her.

**Dimitri's point of view**

"You're telling me what!" Shouted Rose, as she paced her living room floor. I was very shocked too, but I knew everything will be all right.

"You need to get married to Dimitri tonight," said my grandmother, as she took a sip of her tea that Rose's grandmother made. Her brown eyes softened for a moment. She looked at Rose. "I know that you didn't have a good marriage with Dylan, but this will be very different from him. I know that Dimitri and you, Rose, love each other with your whole heart. That is not a problem. And you know it."

"I know," whispered Rose, as she looked to the ground.

"Besides, Dimitri and Hailey, both need you Rose. If you don't go throw with the wedding and adopt Hailey as your own, Tasha will get sole custody over her," said my grandmother. "Dimitri will be an emotional wreck, and not help you with the remaining talismans, and the rest of the prophecy. He is part of the prophecy, along with everyone in this room, including Rose's three children. Besides I don't want my great gran-baby alone with that bitch."

My sisters and I stared at her with wide eyes. She never cursed around us, or anyone that she really didn't know. Vika's mouth was opening and closing, "Did you just curse? In English."

"Yes," she said, with a sigh. "Times are changing, and we need to go with the change."

My Rose looked at me with her big brown eyes. A lot of emotions went through her eyes. Anger, sadness, resentment, happiness, worry, and...Love. Were the main emotions flashing through her eyes? She sighed, "I guess we have a wedding to plan for."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter fourteen- seventeen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong>Rose's point of view<strong>

I know that I'm would have been happy now, but a little piece of me felt like dying. I do love Dimitri with all of my heart, but a piece of me is still missing. Even though I forgave him and Lissa for causing me so much stress in my first pregnancy, I still can remember the heartbreak of 'love fades, mines has.' Hell, I even nightmares about it sometimes, which end up making it slightly worse.

I wanted to wait a while before I get remarried, but then again fate is never on my side. It hasn't even been two months since my first divorce to my shitty ex. Also, Dimitri wanted me as his girlfriend several days ago, even though we have a six-year-old together. Although I can't really call this a wedding, as seeing is being set up together in less than three hours by Lissa and the Belikov women. It was only going to have a family and the local justice of the peace, who is a middle-aged man who was once an alchemist, and who is now related to the one and only Sydney Sage.

This so-called wedding was in the side yard, right by my flower bed. Yep, I said flower bed, something that I usually don't have any patience for doing, but then again I have three kids under the age of six, so I had to adjust quickly. My patience over the years increase as the kids turned older.

There were two rows of white chairs, set into two sections. Light pink and white streamers connected the group of chairs. While sparkly white and gold balloons are taped on the back of every other chair with helium. A white archway was in the middle of the garden, surround with red rose petals. There were still many workers placing decorations up.

The only reason why I was able to get a quick look at the area that I was going to get married at was from my bedroom window. I closed my eyes with a sigh. To me it looked more like a birthday party or another celebration. It didn't look like a wedding for a grown adult with three children. This didn't even live up to my fantasy dream wedding to Dimitri.

I wanted to scream out in frustration. But then again I was doing this for the greater good, something that I was going to hate in the near future. Sighing, once again in frustration, I stomped my way over to my closet.

I was going to wear a plain white dress that I bought two years ago. It was never worn and still had the price tag on the side. It was a strapless dress that went to my knees. Pink lace went down on both sides. It was nice and simple for this type of weather. I was glad that I was finally going to wear it, but at the same time I was hurt that it wasn't an actually wedding dress.

"Rose," said a voice from the other side of the door. A second later the door opened to show my mother. Her red hair was now spiked in the back. She was actually wearing some light make-up, not that she needed it. She was wearing a purple summer dress with white sandals, something that I never thought that she owned. "We need to get you ready for the wedding, dear."

"I know," I said, not bothering to turn around. Gliding my fingers over the fabric of the dress, that was still in my hands. To get my mind off of my soon-to-be wedding, I asked her, "Are the children dressed?"

"The girls were just put into their dresses not even ten minutes ago. Jasper was dresses over a half an hour before," she said, reassuringly. She had a look on her face, one that I had never seen before. "Rose, are you sure you are all right? I noticed that you locked yourself in your room for the past hour and a half."

I laid the dress on top of my dresser, before turning around to face my mother. "No, I'm not all right."

She went over to my bedroom door, locking it, before making her way back over to me. "Rose, tell me what you are thinking?"

"Everything," I answered, letting out the breath I was holding. "The missions, the talismans, the children to an extent. Everything is happening so fast... I mean I haven't talked to anyone for close to six years, that's not including Abe and most of the Belikov's. Then, I believed my work for the last five years, mainly about the prophecy. Including, Dimitri finally asking me out, which only happened several days ago."

I stopped myself for a moment, catching my breath, "Also with Jared's recent death, is getting to me, the kids also thought of him as an uncle. Besides, I didn't want to get married again so soon after my first divorce, even if it is to my soul mate. It's not that I don't love Dimitri. I always did and will, but after him telling me years ago that his love fades still haunts my dreams. I'm doing this because I don't want him to feel the pain of losing a kid."

"Rose," she said, with a concerned look. "Take a deep breath, I know for a fact that the last several days must have been hard on you, but also everyone around you. Take the next twenty minutes for yourself, and just breath, I have faith in you to make the best choice."

She left after her words of wisdom. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, as a headache was starting. A second someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," came a voice that I know too well. Bree.

"Come in," I said, picking up the dress again.

Bree poked her head in the room. "Are you all right, Rose?"

"No," I said, finally admitting to defeat. "But I will be eventually."

"Would you like someone to help with your hair?"

"Sure, maybe you can curl it," I suggested.

Bree grabbed the curling iron, and started on my hair as I did my make-up. If I was going through with this wedding, I wanted someone who was there for me in the past five and a half years. Several minutes have passed, and I was completely happy with my look. After I changed into a dress, I knew it was time to face my future.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person point of view<strong>**  
><strong>  
>The room was very dark, like seeing that there was no windows, whatsoever. There was only a small single door going into the room. There was only the light from a small candle to light the room, which was only on a small piece of wood furniture. The only other furniture that was in the room was a small twin sized mattress and a pillow.<p>

A man, no older than forty-five, was sitting by the light of the candle. His brown hair was sticking up all over the place, never lying flat. His green eyes were bloodshot. His clothes were in horrible condition; tattered, ripped, and falling apart at the seams. The skin on his feet was far from the wear and tear of having no shoes.

This man was thin, and almost lifeless. He had lived like this for over eight years. He barely remembered his life before getting caught and dragged into this life. There was only one exception though, a wedding ring that was one his finger.

At night when he dreamed, not that he did a lot, but when he did he dreamed of a wife and two kids. A boy and a girl. A dream he didn't know if it was real or made up by his imagination. He only cracked a small smile as he thought about those three. Otherwise, he was living in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days pass<br>Rose's point of view**  
>The small wedding was over, which I was grateful for, I didn't want that type of attention. While I loved Dimitri, and he loves his daughter, I wasn't going to become a selfish bitch and not marry the guy even if it is something that I didn't want to do just yet.<p>

I gave one last look in the mirror. My brown hair was in a twisted bun on the top on my head. My makeup was neatly done in light shades by Lissa. I was wearing a plum-colored button down shirt and knee-length black skirt with a pair of nude high heels. I looked professional, a look that I'm not used to wearing, whatsoever. I usually stuck to jeans or sweatpants with a tank-top, but then again I'm not complaining.

"Rose," said Dimitri, as he walked into the bathroom. His brown hair was neatly tied at the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a blue tailored suit, which I thought looks uncomfortable on him. Maybe from the heat. "Thank you for doing this. I appreciated..."

I put my fingers to his mouth. I was not in the mood for his babbling at this exact minute. Narrowing my eyes at him, I said, "I haven't done anything yet. There's still an unknown risk of this turning out badly. So stop thanking me until I actually do something that is worth the thanks."

His brown eyes looked into mine. Like he was looking into my soul. "Still," he said after a moment. "I know you very well, Rose, even after all these years of being apart. I can tell that you didn't want to get married so soon after getting a divorce. I saw it in your eyes at the wedding, on the outside you looked really happy, but on the inside you looked depressed."

I let out the breath I was holding. "It's true that I didn't want to get married so soon after getting a divorce from Dylan. But with everything going on for the past six years of only talking to my family about the talismans, and not getting into contact with my old high school friends, really helped me out emotionally. Even though this past wedding wasn't exactly how I picture us getting married, doesn't mean that I don't love a man whom I married."

A grin spread across his face, "I know, and this is why I'm thanking you now." He kissed my cheek before leaving the bathroom at the hotel that we were staying at for the past night.

A tired sigh escaped my lips. Today was the day that I was going to put in the paperwork to have Hailey become my adoptive daughter, even though she is my step-daughter.

"Rose," said a tired voice that I recognized as Lissa. Turning my head to the side, I saw her at the doorway of the bathroom. "Thank you for forgiving me for my past mistakes. I know that I was a bitch towards you about Dimitri. A part of me realized that I wasn't the most important person in your life anymore, and I became a jealous bitch. Then Christian opened my eyes but it was too late for me to see the damage that I did to you and Dimitri."

I groaned. I didn't want to have another heart to heart talk today, but it seems like this is the second one of the day. Whose next, I thought in my head. Even though most the other are back at my house in Scotland.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I told her, "Lissa, the past is the past. If I wasn't planning on forgiving you or any of the gangs I would have told you back at my house in Texas that no one was welcome at my house. We were teenagers then, so we are going to make mistakes, but we also will learn from them. And jealousy is a natural thing, like seeing that there was a time when you and Christian started dating that I was jealous of him. But I soon got over that."

Moving into the small bedroom of the hotel room, I turned to her. "But when Dimitri made changed back into a dhampir, you were treating him like he was your son. You pushed me off to the side, when I needed a friend the most. I not saying that the others aren't my friends, it's just that you have known the real me with all of my faults."

Lissa jade green eyes were glassy. It looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry if I'm a bitch towards you."

"You're not," I said, sitting next to me at the end of the bed. "I think both of us needed to get that off of our chests before we both exploded. If we didn't that we probably would have a yelling match in front of the kids, which neither of us would want."

"I know," she told me, after slightly pausing, "maybe we can become friends again." She told me in a mere whisper, "without it being awkward."

"Yeah," I said, with a small smile. "That would be excellent."

"Thanks," said Lissa, as she looked towards the doorway of the hotel room.

"Are you done talking yet?" Asked Christian. He came into the room followed by Dimitri, my mother, Adrian, and Eddie. The others and the children were back at my house in Scotland. He took one look at Lissa and I. "Use two weren't about to throw punches at one another. Were you?"

"No," I said, glaring at him. "We were just talking like old times."

Dimitri shook his head, with a small smile on his face, before turning serious. "What is the game plan for this day?"

Lissa sat up straighter. "Dimitri and Rose," said Lissa, looking at the two of us. "Will be going into the Moroi court together and filing paper with Mrs. Brant. She is the head of the children's welfare and adoption for Moroi and dhampirs for Europe. You have all the paperwork filled out with the both of you. You just need to hand it in. Eddie, Janine, Christian and I will be talking to some royals that I will be going on a vacation to Hawaii, after the meeting that I will have to attend."

"Why did you choose Hawaii?" I asked.

Christian smirked this time. "It's nowhere near us, for one thing. That and it needs to become believable. We had two young kids so they will think we want to have a family vacation."

"That will work," said Janine. "We hired a Moroi couple in desperate need of money to walk around and pretend to become Lissa and Christian. We even gave them details on what to do. Alberta and, surprisingly, Stan, are going as their guardians."

"Stan!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," said Christian, smirking at me. "She did say Stan. Your favorite person, Rosie."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person point of view<strong>

There were many layers to Tasha. If you are on her good side, she will reward you. If you're on her bad side, however, well that is a place that no one wants to get near. She tends to get what she wants when she wants it. If she doesn't get it her way, then that will make her angry. Ever since she was a girl, her parents always got her what she wanted. Whether it is a new book she saw or the skirt that cost more than her clothing allowance.

In simple terms, Natasha's heart was beyond black. She had a cruel side, which she always unleashed when she didn't get her way. That is what she was doing now. She was in her bedroom, wearing a small tank top and a pair of yoga pants. Her raven black hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail. She was sitting on the stomach of her lover.

Her lover, Victor Dashkov, was a great man to her. He always showed her with the greatest gifts. She met him when she was a fourteen year old girl. She even gave him a child; Natalie, which she gave her to become raised by his late wife Courtney. She gave him that child when she, herself was just a teenager.

His chest was hairless and smooth, just the way she liked it. She gently traced her blood-red coated fingernails down some of the scars that ran near his heart. "Baby," she said, smiling at him. "Can't we find another way to destroy Dimitri?"

He shifted his body in closer to her. "No," he said, sternly. "We have gone over this several times. There is no other way to destroy him that does not involve using the child. As you said, you didn't care what happens to Hailey, so why don't you want to use her to get to him?"

Tasha rolled her icy-blue eyes, "I hate being in the courtroom. They creep me out always have and always will. Besides what if they find out where I know you're located?"

"They won't," Victor snarled. He pushed her from him, before getting off of the bed. He paced around the room angrily. His hand went into his brown hair, messing it up. He suddenly turned around, "You never were even supposed to get with him in the first place! Even when you slept with him, you should have used a fucking condom! Even though I let you have your one childhood fantasy, you go and fuck it up! So you are going to do what I tell you, and that involves getting your ass to court with Dylan. Even though I can't stand the way that guy looks at you and touches you, when you belong to me. You're mine!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered at him. She got off of the bed and walked towards him. She placed her hand on his exposed chest. She kissed him on the neck, starting from the ear, and ending to his lips. She started attacking his lips forcefully.

Victor wasn't enjoying himself. He hated when she was needy. He pushed her from him with such force that she fell to the ground. "What did I tell you?" He roared at her.

"Not to become a needy bitch," she said.

"Good," he said. "If you were going to continue I would have to throw you in with the prisoners. Do you want that?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Never!"

"Good," he said, as his anger was deflating. "Go to the bed."

Even though Tasha and Victor are vampires, they were not observant as others are. They didn't know that one of their followers was hiding in the bedroom closet. She was a young human female about the age of sixteen. She met Victor three months ago, on the night of her parent's death. She wasn't able to take care of herself so Victor took her in.

She fell in love with a guy who was always so nice to her. Lucy, which is her name, never thought that she would fall in love with an older guy. But she did. She fell for Victor, but he always said he couldn't do anything with her until she was of age. She thought it was sweet of course. She was always self-conscious of her looks. She had shoulder-length red hair, brown eyes, and freckles covering most of her face. She never thought of herself as pretty.

Now she knew the real reason he would sleep with her. Not because of her age or not being pretty enough. He was violent among other things, which she didn't want to happen to her. Lucy decided she was going to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person point of view<strong>  
>Lucy, carefully made her way out of the closet, the way she came in. On the far side of the closet there was a small trap door, it was a good thing that she was thin. The trap door only looked big enough for medium size child and not for a fully grown adult.<p>

A smirk lined her ruby-red lips. Pulling up the end up the long purple skirt, she carefully made her way through the stone passageway. She was going to show Victor never to mess with her. She didn't know how long she was walking for, but she finally found a large underground room, with six doors all along the far end of the wall, and a separate door to the farther side of the room.

Cobwebs, dust, and bits and pieces of moss were in every single corner of the old-looking dungeon. Long pieces of ivy, which somehow grew along the cracks of the walls. Big pieces of plaster, which once belonged to the giant gargoyle that was sitting in the corner, were scattered around the dungeon.

Lucy, took in a deep breath, before coughing her lungs out. The dust was getting to her. She made her way over to a small brown end table, where she knew that the keys were located. She grabbed the copper handle, and pulled, nothing happened. Sighing in frustration, she kicked the end table.

It must have been her lucky day. The small compartment inside of the end table opened up for her. She smiled as she grabbed the keys and what looked like a small box. Since it was in her nature for being curious, she picked up a small box and opened it. Her eyes widened.

Inside there were four rings. Two female wedding rings and two male wedding rings. The first female wedding ring had a medium-sized diamond, and three sapphires on each side. The second wedding band had a heart-shaped diamond with a ruby on each side. They were truly beautiful. Both of the male wedding bands were simple in design. One was silver with an engraved on the outside with the couple's names and the date of their wedding. The second one was a solid gold ring, which had the same type of engraved as the first male's wedding ring. On the bottom of the box was a thin sheet of paper.

I wonder why there is a piece of paper in here with the rings, thought Lucy, with a confused look on her face. Taking the piece of paper out of the box, she opened it.

Each prisoner has a ring on, even if they're not married, to block out who they are, and their personalities. Right now none of them even know they're real names...

Lucy was confused. If they were already locked up, then why would someone give them a memory eraser ring? Her eyes looked towards those doors. They seemed thick enough that no one would be able to escape.

Lucy shook her head, thinking of the best escape route out of this place, after she rescues the people who are prisoners here.

"Dam it!" Shouted a voice, from the tunnel that she just came from. The person sounded rather close. He also sounded like he was in pain. Good, Lucy thought, I hoped it hurt.

Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't be caught now. She quickly shut the drawer to the small brown end table, before she made her way over to a single door on the furthest side of the wall. Surprisingly, the door opened without any problems. She went into the room and closed the door, just in time too.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust in the darkness. It appeared that she was in a supply closet. There was just enough room for her to stand there without bumping into anything. She put her ear next to the door.

"Man," came a softly spoken voice of a male. "I really hate taking the prisoners their food."

"At least were not on the bad side of Victor," said the second voice. It was also the same voice she heard earlier. "On the other hand your right, like seeing it takes a long time for us to get down here? I wonder why, Victor, is keeping these six vampires down here?"

The other man gave a hearty chuckle, "For leverage."

"Why?" asked the man. Lucy was also wondering the same thing.

"Well, all the people in here, except for two, know Rose in some way," said the first guy, who chuckled before. "The other two pissed off Tasha in some way. But all the others are in here because of Victor. Remind me to never get on his bad side."

"Okay, Dylan," said the guy, that was unnamed yet. "What are the names of the people who are captured?"

"Matt," said Dylan, as he breathed deeply. "The only people who know are Tasha and Victor. We don't even know what they really look like, let alone their names."

"Didn't you ever see them?" asked Matt.

"Yes," Dylan paused for a moment. "But each of the prisoners have rings on their fingers that contain compulsion, which changed their looks."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Matt.

"Let's get going," said Dylan. "We already gave them their meal, and I don't want to be down here for more time then we need to be. This place gives me the creeps."

Lucy stayed in the closet for another ten minutes. She wanted to make sure that they're was on one out there before she opens the door. Why were they against this Rose person so much? Why couldn't they just go to her and solve their problem like normal people?

Lucy didn't know how much time she had left before someone came back into the dungeon. She needed to move quickly. She moved out of the broom closet and made her way to the first door with one prisoner inside. She went to twist the doorknob, realizing that it was locked.

Great, she thought, sarcastically, now I need to find the key. She didn't have time to search the dungeon and the palace without someone trying to find out what she's doing.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair something she did every time she gets nervous. She realized that her bangs were placed in several bobby pins came lose. A smirk crossed her face, as she realized the bobby-pins can open the doors. Then she will be able to open those doors and free the prisoners.

She opened the first door to show a woman in her forties. The woman's hair was messy. Her eyes looked dull. Her body looked like it went through several fights. The woman was startled by the door opening.

"Please," the older woman said, her voice hoarse, like she didn't use it for a while. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't," said Lucy, as she made her way into the room. "I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The woman looked conflicted. "I don't know. Everything is so fuzzy."

Lucy saw the ring on her finger. It was a cheap ring, one you would buy at Wall-Mart for forty dollars, was on her ring finger. "What a lovely ring? Can I see it, please?"

The woman flinched, as Lucy made her way closer to her. "I'm not supposed to take it off. Victor's orders."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. That was going to cause some problems. "He gave me permission to take the ring for cleaning."

"He did," the woman said, surprised. "He never had them cleaned. It must be something new that he is doing."

"Yes," said Lucy, trying not to roll her eyes. She was hoping this would convince the woman. "He has a new policy. Very efficient."

The older woman looked at the young woman for a moment. Should I take off the ring? She asked herself. Maybe I should keep it on, was her next thought. Although I would love to have it washed, it's my favorite one, I wear it all the time.

"All right," the older woman said, looking upset. "I'm blaming you if anything happens."

She took off the ring and placed it in Lucy's left hand. As soon as the ring left the older woman she felt different. The older woman's messy black hair went to a messy brown that went all the way down her back. It didn't even look like she got a hair cut in forever. Her once blue eyes went to a light green, reminding Lucy of pond water. Her skin was pale, more than any Moroi's she ever seen. If might have an effect from not being out of this room for a while.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Are you working for them?" The woman asked, slowly backing away from the girl.

"My name is Lucy Redman, and I just turned sixteen years old. Both of my parents are dead. Victor Dashkov took me in his care. I thought he was nice, until I found out the truth. I'm here to rescue you and the others. I can't answer all of your questions now since we are on a time limit," said Lucy, with one breath. "By the way what is your name?"

"Moria Ozera," said the woman, now identified as Moria. "Thanks."

Lucy took in a deep breath, "Don't thank me yet. I still have to get all of us out of here alive."

Lucy walked out of the room with Moria following behind her. Moria flinched as the bright light reached her eyes. She was walking slowly, as if every step was painful.

Lucy went to the next door. She didn't have the time to help Moria walk, even if she wanted too. She couldn't stand seeing someone in pain. She unlocked the next door and went into the room.

This prisoner was a man. He was in the same condition as the woman. His hair was to his shoulder. He was watching the candle burning in front of him. He turned his head when, he heard the door open.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was a hoarse as Moria's was.

"Can I see your ring?" Lucy question, politely.

"Why?" He asked. "It belongs to me."

"I was hired to clean the ring your wearing sir," said Lucy, hoping that this guy would believe her as Moria did. She was thinking about using the excuse on the others to save her some could be easier to get their rings, as well.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "But I want it back right away. It's my only friend in this freaking place. It's keeping me from going crazy."

Lucy grabbed the ring that the guy held out to him. As soon as she took the ring out of his hand, his appearance changed. His once red messy shoulder length hair turned to a raven black. His dark brown eyes turned icy blue. His face was messy and dirty. He was also pale for a Moroi.

"Lucas," said Moria, coming into the room. She, surprisingly, ran past Lucy and into her husband's arms. They were both shaking, and tears were coming out of their eyes. "You're alive. I thought you were dead. I can't believe that you're alive. I missed you."

Lucy slowly made her way out of the room. She wanted to give the reunited married couple some time with each other. When she left the room, she stopped in her tracks. A red-headed dhampir was standing in the middle of the room. He looked very weak, and messy, just like the other two. Her eyes went to the third door, where it was open. Moria might have opened it, when she opened the next door.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked the guy.

"Mason," he croaked out. With his left hand, he rubbed some dirt off of his forehead. "Mason Ashford. What happened?"

"No time to explain," said Lucy, quickly. "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Yes," said Mason, as he cleared his throat. "But why do you need to know if I can pick a lock?"

"There are three other prisoners here that we need to get out. I don't know where there is a key, and I don't have time before they decided to come down here and check on you, so I had to do the next big thing. I want you to take this bobby pin and start opening the doors. But you will need to go in the rooms and somehow get them to give you the ring that they have on. Just don't put a ring on yourself. Then have them come out to this room. Please, don't let them panic." Lucy told him.

"Okay," said Mason, who went into guardian mode. Even though he didn't finish school, and has been trapped in the same conditions as the Moroi. He still had his training programmed inside of him.

Mason took the one on the end, while Lucy did the one next to that. What they didn't know was that Lucas and Moria took the last one. It was a good thing that the others were helping Lucy, with getting the other prisoners out of the rooms.

The prisoner that, Mason, released turned out to Andre Dragomir. Mason's eyes bugged out of his head. He thought that this guy was dead. Andre almost looked like different from the last time Mason saw him. His pale blond hair was dirty, and very long, which didn't suit him. His pale green, which once had a sparkle of mischief, now shown with determination.

The prisoner that, Lucy, helped escaped was Rhea Dragomir. Her blond curly hair looked matted from her shoulders down to the rest of her hair. Her light blue eyes widen at the sight of her son. Lucy watched with happy eyes of the mother and son reunion.

The last prisoner that, Moria and Lucas, released was an Eric Dragomir. He looked like Andre, just a bit older in age. Lucy thought, that they are good looking men, or will be once they get a shower and decent meals.

Lucy cleared her throat. "I know that this is supposed to be a happy reunion between loved ones. But, I hate to be a killjoy, be we really need to get out of her before Victor comes down here."

"Victor who?" asked Eric.

"Dashkov," said Lucy.

The six people's eyes widened at the person who kept them here for years.

"He won't hurt us," said Eric.

Mason snorted. "Wrong. He kidnapped your daughter to heal him, and you don't think that he would hurt you?"

"Mason is right," said Lucy, before Eric could say anything. "He is the one who kept you here in this place for how long. I made a mistake in putting my trust in him. Plus, I have to get out of here and warn someone named Rose Hathaway that her daughter is in trouble."

"She's alive," whispered Mason.

"I don't know," said Lucy. "I never met her."

"So how are we going to get out of this place?" asked Lucas?

A smile made its way across Lucy's face. She made her way over to the closet. Opening the door, she took a blue bottle and turned it down. A large stepping stone slowly went down, revealing a solid brick tunnel.

Lucy turned towards the others, before speaking. "I know that some of you are having trouble walking. So I want all of you to go into pairs of two. I will try not to walk fast, but I'm not making any promises."

"Okay," said Mason. "You are doing a good job for a sixteen year old dhampir."

Lucy looked at him, "Who said I was a dhampir? Maybe I'm a human."

That stopped him in his tracks. "You're a human?"

"Yes," said Lucy. She was the first one to go into the tunnel. She took a flash light from her purse. She grabbed three more and handed one to each team. It wasn't a lot of light though. But it was enough light for them to see by.

An hour passed, and they were still walking in the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on for ages. They all were starting to get tired.

"How long have we been walking in this tunnel?" asked Lucas, as he panted.

"We have been walking for an hour," Lucy responded, as she kept walking. "I think we are almost there as I see light."

"Can we stop for a minute?" asked Mason.

The group stopped as Mason asked. The other turned to look at him. He out a finger to his lips as a be silent gesture.

"Do you hear that?" Mason questioned.

Everyone strained their hearing, but they did hear something. It sounded like there was three sets of people running.

"Someone's after us," said Rhea, as she held onto her husband's arm.

"Not if I can help it," said Andre, with a smirk on his face. "That's if it will still work."

"What are you going on about?" Mason started say but then abruptly stopped. "Go on," Mason told him, figuring out what he was talking about.

Andre turned around, lifted his hands in the air. Pieces of the bricks started to fall down from the top of the tunnel. More pieces started to fall, until that part of the tunnel was sealed with brick and dirt, and whatever else was up there.

"Let's go," whispered Lucy, impatiently. "That won't stop Victor, at getting what he wants."

"Your right," said Eric. "His daughter is exactly the same as him."

"More like was," said Mason.

"What happened to her?" questioned Rhea. She thought of Natalie as another daughter figure.

"She turned Strigoi, by her father, to try and kill Rose," said Mason.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Moria.

"I don't know," said Mason. He turned his head towards Moria and Lucas. "There was rumors that both of you went Strigoi, and tried to make your son one, as well. Which effect Christian."

"Never," said Lucas, horrified.

Moria whimpered, "We would never put our son in danger like that!"

"More walking, less talking!" Lucy snapped.

The group was quiet after that. They focus more on getting out of the tunnel. They didn't have to walk that much further. The made their way out of the tunnel, and into what looked like the end of the cemetery.

"Where are we?" asked Moria, looking around.

"We're somewhere in Scotland," said Lucy.

"Oh," said Rhea.

"Now what are we going to do," said Eric.

Lucy turned towards the group, "We start walking that way, until we find someone that will take us into town."

"That's going to be hard," said Rhea. "The Moroi world think that were dead. We can't go back their right now."

"Okay," said Lucy, taking a deep breath. "I think it would be a good idea if we find Rose Hathaway. She will know what to do."

"Why would that help me and my husband?" Moria questioned.

"I overheard Victor complaining about your kids," said Lucy. "Rose is connected to all of them in some way."

"How?" asked Lucas.

"Christian is married to Roses' best friend," said Lucy.

"Vasilisa?" questioned Mason.

"From what I hear, yes." Lucy responded.

They were all walking on the side of a dirt road. The night was a bit warm, but not very hot to the point of everyone sweating. It seemed that they were walking for ages, when an old looking truck, with several living sheep in the back. The window was rolled down to reveal an old looking guy. He was wearing a pair of black framed glasses. His hair was grey. He looked friendly.

"Do you need a ride?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," said Lucy, looking at the others.

The old man nodded. "Some of you will have to ride in the back. The females can get inside of the truck."

"How can we trust you," said Mason.

"I know that your dhampirs, Moroi, and one human," responded the old man. "I use to be a guardian. Then I retired."

"What's your name?" asked Mason.

"Niall Anther," said the old guy.

"Okay," said Mason, remember some of the rumors from back in high school.

Lucy took the back seat with Moria, and Rhea sat in the passenger seat. Eric, Andre, Lucas, and Mason all got in the back with the sheep. They sat close to the back window of the truck.

"Do you know of a person named Rose Hathaway?" Lucy questioned.

Niall suddenly slammed on the breaks, before turning towards Lucy. "Why do you what to know?" He demanded.

Lucy flinched back at the sight of him. "She's in danger from a guy named Victor Dashkov."

"Shit!" Niall muttered. "Yes, I know her."

"Can you tell us where she lives?" asked Lucy. "Please."

Niall sighed, "I can't tell you where she lives, but I can show you where she lives. But it will have to be tomorrow."

"Okay," said Lucy.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" Niall asked.

"No," said Lucy.

"Okay," Niall responded. "You can spend the night at my house, and tomorrow we can go to Roses' house. I know she won't be home until a certain time."

"How do you know, Rose?" asked Mason.

"She is my granddaughter," responded Niall. "Her mother is my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person point of view<strong>

It took the group two and half hours just to get to Niall's house. The guys were in pain from sitting with the goats for so long. On the other hand, the smell from the goats wasn't as bad as it was before. Niall's house was more like a small cottage than an actual house. The cottage was surrounded by trees, a small stream, and a giant pen full of sheep, who were too busy munching on the grass to notice that there were other people nearby. Off to the side, of the cottage, was a small red barn, and a small red tractor right next to the open doors.

"Okay," said Niall, parking the truck right next to his house. He turned his head around. "There are wards on this place, so your guys are safe. Once we get in I will be making supper, since all of you look like you really need it. I also have several fresh blood packed in the refrigerator. I know it might not taste as good as fresh blood, but it should do until you are able to see the feeder. My other granddaughter forgot them here this morning, and she wouldn't mind it if they were used."

"Thanks, Niall," said Lucy, with a small smile on her face. "For everything that you're doing for us."

"You don't need to thank me," he replied. "I doing it because it is the best thing to do. Besides, Rose has a lot on her plate now with this whole Victor thing and with raising her children."

"She has kids?" asked Mason. He knew that Rose would move on from him, after all it had been a bit more than six years. He was just hoping that she was happy and healthy and that she was with a good guy that will treat her right. Although, he did really like her, more than he admitted. She was like the guy version of him. Not like he would ever tell her that.

"Yes," said Niall. "She has three of them. Two girls and a boy. Has a set of twins that are three years old."

"Please, tell me that their father is not Ivashkov?" asked Mason. For some reason, he really didn't like that guy.

"Are you talking about Adrian Ivashkov, Mason?" asked André. He heard about his womanizing ways.

"Yes," said Mason. "He was always flirting with Rose. That's all I know before the incident."

"No," said Niall. "They did go out briefly when she was still in high school, but she was in love with some guy with the last name of Belikov."

"Are you sure his last name is Belikov?" asked Mason. "Because if it is then, she fell in love with her mentor. Her older mentor."

"Yeah," said Niall. "I'm sure that is the guy. I know that she has a daughter from him."

"How?" asked Mason. "Dhampirs can't have kids with dhampirs."

Niall sighed, as he ran his fingers through his greying hair. "I can't tell you right now because I really don't know how to explain this myself. I think, Rose would be happy to tell you tomorrow. Her house is more secure than mine is."

"But, I thought that you said there are wards around this house?" asked Lucas, with a confused face. He didn't think things changed that much since the last time he was outside.

Niall turned towards Lucas. "I did. They only keep out Strigoi. Our world is changing. There is a high storm brewing, and it involves Rose and Victor. Now, I don't have all the details, like seeing I haven't seen Rose since she divorced that bastard of an ex-husband."

"Are you saying she married Dimitri?" asked Mason, with a frown on her face.

"No," said Niall, with a surprised face. "I know that the last time she saw him is when she was eighteen, and after having a fall out with her best friend Lissa."

"So Lissa and Rose aren't friends anymore?" asked Rhea. She always thought that the girl would be friends for a very long time.

Niall chuckled. "Oh, they just started talking recently. They just don't want anyone to know that Lissa is talking to Rose. A lot of people saw their big argument at the Moroi Royal court. Roses' father was angry at her friends for a very long time."

"Who is Roses' father?" asked Eric. He wondered if he knew the guy.

"I'm sorry," said Niall, who truly did look sorry. "But I don't think I'm permitted to say that to anyone that doesn't already know who he is to her."

For supper that night they made some sandwiches and had some chips. André, Mason, Eric, and Lucas both had three sandwiches, while the women each had two. They were glad that it was real food than the food that they gave in those small buildings.

Niall was glad that his house had two bathrooms with working showers. All of them needed it. They each took turns using the shower. Niall all gave them clothes to wear, and he told them to throw away the ones that they had on. As soon as every one of them was done with their showers, Lucy, gave them all haircuts. Moria and Rhea just wanted their hair to be a bit below their shoulders. After years of not being able to bathe properly, their hair was in a lot of knots. Their guys were a bit simpler, they each took a pair of scissors and chopped most of their own hair off, before they got into the shower.

Niall slept in his own room that night. Moria and Lucas slept in the bedroom next to Niall's while Rhea and Eric slept in the bedroom that was next to the bathroom on the second floor. Mason and André were sleeping on two twins sized air mattresses on the first floor in Niall's small office. Lucy, since she wasn't the one locked up in the dungeon, took the couch in Niall's living room. It was short, but it was all right for her to sleep on. The other needed the beds more than she did. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was happy that she would be got away from the awful man.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's Point of View<strong>

Dimitri grabbed my hand as we made it to the third floor of the Royal Moroi Court house of London. All of the others were with Lissa. They were on the other side of the court-house, meeting with some royals. I was so glad that I wasn't going with her. I still think that some royals have a stick up their asses.

Dimitri pushed open the wooden door that held the offices of Child services. I never thought that this place would actually look something different than normal business area. The walls were a pale pink and blue. Pictures were hanging on every wall, some were made of crayons, and others were made of paint. Also hanging on the walls were pictures of children and what looked like the families that adopted them. Just seeing that brought a smile to my face.

Further down the fall was a reception area. A Moroi woman, who looked like she was in her late fifties, was sitting behind a desk, typing on the computer. Her hair was dirty blond. She was wearing glasses. She looked at us, when we neared her desk. "My name in Becky. How can I help your guys today?" She asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Where here to see Mrs. Brant about my wife adopting my daughter," said Dimitri.

"Can you, please, take a seat over there?" said Becky, pointing to a cluster of seat nearby.

Dimitri nodded his head in thanks. We both walked over to the seat. Inside I was a nervous wreck. I hope that this will work. I didn't want to Moroi world to know that I'm alive until it was the best time. Oh well, I thought. At least I'm doing something good for a little girl. I couldn't imagine what would happen to Hailey if Tasha got back custody of her.

Ten minutes have passed as a woman came out of the room from behind the secretary. She had long straight brown hair that seemed to go halfway down her back. Her eyes were light blue. She was also a Moroi, not like they would have a dhampir working here, unless she would be a guardian. "Mr. and Mrs. Belikov, I'm here to take you to Mrs. Brant."

"Thank," I said, getting up to follow this unknown woman. She took us down the hall. We passed about five doors. It was very quiet in here. Way too quite. "It seems like a ghost town."

"Oh," said the woman. "I guess it does. Some of the staff took off to help the local children's orphanage host a summer's night party. Many of the younger and older children were waiting for something like this to happen since Easter."

"Wow," I said. "What do they do?"

"I know that they're taking the older children to an amusement park," said the woman. "Some old the younger ones will be swimming and stuff like that."

"Here we go," said the woman, as she pushed open the door. "Please take a seat, she will be with you in a moment."

"Taylor, I'm going to need the paperwork for the Johnson case tomorrow," said Mrs. Brant.

I was somewhat shocked. Mrs. Brant was a dhampir in her late seventies. Her hair was short and curly, and clipped back by two barrettes. She looked tough but had a nice smile on her face.

"Right away, Mrs. Brant," said Taylor.

As soon as the door was closed, Mrs. Brant took off her glasses. "Can you lock that door please, Dimitri?" She asked him.

As soon as the door was locked, Mrs. Brant turned serious. "Queen Vasilisa contacted me and asked me to do a favor for her. Normally I don't do these types of favors, but there is a young child involved. Now I know that Rose has three kids and would be happily to take care of Hailey as her own daughter. Is that right."

"Yes," said Rose.

"Okay," said Mrs. Brant, and she looked at different pieces of paper. "It says here that Hailey's biological mother gave up her rights in the states? Is this right?"

"Yes," said Dimitri. "Just before her second birthday."

"All right," said Mrs. Brant. "The adoption papers unusually take up to a month and longer, but since I'm pushing this to an important case it will take a week. That is the best that I can do for you on such short notice."

"Okay," said Dimitri. "Is the paperwork filled out all right?"

"The paperwork is good." Mrs. Brant made a copy of the paperwork. "This is your copy. Keep it with you until the court hearing. When you come to the court in a week you need to bring Hailey with you. Everything that you need to know is in this folder. If you have any questions for me."

Dimitri looked at me, and I shook my head no.

"Sorry, I'm rushing," said Mrs. Brant. "But I have less than ten minutes to go, until I have another court hearing."

"That's all right." I told her.

A half an hour later we were in our hotel room. We decided that we were going back to my place tonight. I didn't want to stay away from my children any longer than I had to. It hasn't even been a couple of days since the last mission for the talismans, and the wedding, and now this trip. I was happy that we were going home.

"So are you flying the plane, Rosie?" asked Christian, as he entered the room with Lissa.

"No," I told him, with a smile on my face. I was too exhausted to fly the plane, or even drive a car. "Abe's piolets, are taking us back to Scotland. Although, he is going to take us three and half hours to drive to my house."

"Why?" asked Lissa, confused.

"For security reasons," I replied.

"Okay," said Lissa. "But doesn't Abe trust his pilots?"

"He does," I said to her, as I set my shirt into my suitcase. "But we need to be more careful, especially with Victor on the loose. We never know if he is going to have a surprise attack. Or send someone else to do his dirty work."

"True," said Lissa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>  
><strong>Lissa's Point of view<strong>  
>Helen thought that it would be a good idea for all of us to have a cook out. It was such a nice day for one also. The birds were flying overhead. The children were playing in the water with Mia and some of the Belikov's. Christian and the men where barbecue out in the yard. Rose, Mia, Helen, Bridget, Brenda, and I were in the kitchen cooking the side dishes.<p>

"Brenda," said Bridget, as she cut into a carrot. "Where did you go the other day? I went by your apartment, and you weren't there?"

Brenda narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I went to see, Niall."

Helen dropped her knife on the platter. Her eyes widened. Her face seemed to lose some of its color. "You went to go see who?"

"Niall," said Brenda, as she looked her grandmother in her eyes. "You know that guy who was your old guardian, which your parents hired for you. The guy whom you fell in love with. The guy that left you when you broke his heart. That guy is also Janine's father. Do I need to say anymore?"

"No," said Helen, narrowing her brown eyes at her granddaughter. "I thought you went to see your boy toy. Not an old man."

Brenda placed the knife to the side of the platter. Her eyes started to water. "Fine. If you want me to say it, you're right. Christopher was nothing but a Moroi man whore who already has a wife and child. There are you happy now. You were right about him using me? What more do you want me to say? I'm already feeling guilty enough for sleeping with a married man."

Brenda got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Everyone was tense. I place the knife that I had in my hand down on the table.

"I will go and check on her." I told everyone.

Brenda wasn't in the living room, when I entered. I knew that she wasn't upstairs either, since they make noise when you walk up them. She must have gone outside. Taking in a deep breath, I went out front. She was sitting on a porch swing, with her arms wrapped around her knees. I sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

Brenda looked at me. "I don't know. I will be eventually. Right now it just hurts too much. I wish I could have seen the real him sooner, then I would be avoiding this problem."

"Well, life is all about taking chances," I said, moving piece of her hair away from her forehead. "Your heart will heal with enough time. You will find someone else who will love you for who you are."

"I will believe it when I see it," said Brenda.

"She's right," said Rose, making Brenda and I jump up in surprise. "Your heart will heal, but you will never forget. No matter how much you want to. Then it will help you with your next relationship, Brenda."

"I guess," said Brenda, grumpy.

"Whose truck is that?" asked Rose, suddenly.

It was an old truck. From where I was sitting, I was able to get a good view inside the truck, but not good enough to make out any of their features. There were three people in the back of the truck. Three in the back seat of the truck, and two in the front seat.

I was starting to get nervous, until Brenda suddenly said, "I know whose truck that is, but I don't know who all those extra people are."

"Whose truck is that?" Rose asked Brenda again when she didn't get her answer.

"Niall's truck," she replied. "I didn't know he was coming here today."

"Okay," said Rose. "Is he harmless or should we are afraid of him."

"He is harmless," said Brenda. "He has been retired from being a guardian for some time. He now runs a sheep farm."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "I thought that dhampirs weren't able to be around animals without that attacking cause of their blood."

"Oh, his father once saved a heard of sheep from their deaths," said Brenda. "After his father saved them, they didn't mind being near him. I guess it ran in the family, afterwards."

"Okay," I said, even though it didn't make that much sense to me.

"What do you think he is doing here?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said Brenda. "But it must be something bad happened if he's bringing people here."

"Well," said Rose. "I'm going to find out what they want."

"I will go with you," said Brenda.

"All right," said Rose, as she walked off of the porch.

"I'm coming with." I blurted out, quickly.

Rose eyed me for a moment. "Fine, but if I tell you to go in the house, don't ask questions? Got it!"

"Yes," I said.

The three of us got off of the porch swing, and started walking towards Niall's truck. I was behind the other two females. I knew that they wanted to protect me just in case if anything happens. I'm used to it so I didn't protest. We made our way over to the truck, about the same time as all the people came out of it. They were all standing behind an old man, whom I think happens to be Niall.

"What are you doing here, Niall?" asked Brenda.

"I ran into these people last night," said Niall, his voice was hoarse. He sounded like a smoker. "They're looking for Rose."

"Me?" asked Rose, surprised. She, then, turned suspicious. "Why?"

A younger female stepped from out of the group. "I have information to tell you about a certain, Victor Dashkov."

Rose, stepped towards the young woman and narrow her eyes. "What's your name? And what information do you have about him?"

"Lucy," said the teenage girl with red hair. Her eyes moved all over the place. "I think that needs to be brought up somewhere quiet. Besides, I have six people here that I rescued from a dungeon from that same guy."

"What's Lucy's saying is true, Rose," said a guy with red hair. He sounded like Mason, and he kind of looks like him too.

"Lissa, he can't be Mason," said Rose, sadly. "Mason's dead. I was there when it happened."

"Rose," said Mason. I can tell that it's him. "I never died that day. There's a lot of stuff you didn't know."

"Like, what!" snapped Rose, sarcastically.

"Like this is Moria and Lucas Oreza," said Mason, pointing the couple on his right side. He then point to the couple on his left side, and said, "And these are Eric, Rhea, and André Dragomir."

That's when I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M, not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

**Edited on 4/1/2014: Chapters have been edited and made into larger chapters. This is chapter eighteen- twenty. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>Rose's Point of view**

Not, even a second before Lissa passed out, I was right behind her. I had my arms wrapped around her slender waist. Her head rested against my shoulder. Her blond hair was everywhere, and it was a good thing that there was none, getting into my mouth.

"Brenda," I said, "call the guys."

"No need," said Dimitri, who looked like he was angry. Christian and Eddie were right behind him, and they both were also pissed off. "It is a good thing that Rosie ran out into the front year. If not, then we would not have seen what happened."

"Oh," I said, speechless. "Well, then, I guess it is a good thing then."

"Who are they?" Christian asked looking towards they uninvited guests. His blue eyes landed on Lissa, "Did they do something to her? What happened to her?"

I gave a dark chuckle. "We just received some unexpected news, that if it is not fabricated by Victor. I just don't know whether to believe the news or not. I have not decided yet."

"Rose," said Lissa, waking up in my arms. I helped her get steady on her feet. Her green eyes flooded with sadness, and I did not need our bond to figure it out. She turned towards me, giving me a hug. "They are telling the truth. They are not lying about anything they said."

I checked the bond. It was a weird feeling that she was letting me in naturally. I saw through her memories that all their auras were a light yellow color, meaning that what they said was the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Okay," I said, as she pulled away from me. I turned towards Dimitri, "The cooking should be all finished? Is it?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "This is what we are going to do; first I want Dimitri to gather everyone to the backyard. If we're going to hear their story, we might as well do it at the same time, so we don't have to repeat anything? Okay?"

"Yes," said Dimitri, as he ran to the house.

I turned my head, at the same time as Lissa, ran over to her parents, whom she thought were dead for several years. Hell, even I thought that they were dead, also. She was hugging her parents, then, she hugged her older brother. The three older Dragomir's, looked like shit. Their cheeks were sunken in, their eyes were haunted, and you could see their bones. It seemed that, whoever held them hostage, only gave them enough food to survive.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion," said Christian, looking uncomfortable as he glanced at his wife. "But, I for one, want to know what is going on."

"Me, too," said Lissa, as she backed away from her mother. She took Christian's hand into her smaller one. She gave me a watery smile, before turning her head back to the others. "Let's go your guys. Have we a lot to talk about? And a lot of people to meet."

We lead everyone into the back yard. The children were all sitting on blankets on the ground, eating their food, with smiles on their faces. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that Moria and Rhea, where looking at the children with wonder on their faces, like they never seen something so precious before. Seeing that brought a smile onto my face.

The adults all sat down on green lawn chairs, each with a plate of food in their hands. I decided that we would talk about all of us finished eating, which was a good thing as seeing or guest needed it.

"Okay," said my mom, as she stared at the newcomers. Her hands were folded on her land. She had a frown on her face. "Since I know my daughter invited you to eat with us, which you're not here to cause trouble. So what are your names?"

"This will come to a shock for all of you," I said, before anyone could say their names. "So please don't pull out your weapons yet. Lucy, how about you start first, on how you how them?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Well, I'm Lucy Redman, and I'm a human. A few weeks ago my parents died, and I had nowhere to go. I ran into a man named Viktor Dashkov. He promised me a roof over his head in exchange for my cleaning his place. I said yes, thinking that my luck was going up. Then, one night I was putting away some of his clothes in his closet, when I heard him talking to a woman with long raven Black hair, and scars on her face. Natasha was trying to get Viktor to think of another way to get back at Dimitri than using Hailey. Apparently, Tasha doesn't like being in a court room."

"Wow," said Eddie, "What did you do next?"

"Viktor threatened to put Tasha with the prisoners, if she didn't listen to him. That was the first time that I've heard about the prisoners. Viktor is also jealous of a guy named Dylan because he is flirting with Tasha, which was making Viktor very mad. He is also pissed that Tasha got pregnant by Dimitri, like seeing that wasn't part of the deal that they had gone. It was Tasha childhood dream to sleep with Dimitri," said Lucy.

"Wow," I said, nauseated. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," said Lucy. "Then he told Tasha to get to bed. I then left from their closet secret entrance, which I was the only one that knew about then. I found six doors on one side of the dungeon, and one separate door on the other side which was, a broom closet with another passageway to the outside world..."

"I think we can take it from here." Interrupted Moria.

"Okay," said Lucy, sitting back in her seat.

"I was the first person that she rescued," said Moria, with a frown on her face. "For all the years that we were in there, I couldn't even remember my own name. I remembered nothing, but I was possessive of that ring that was placed on my finger."

"Do you know how you ended up with Viktor?" asked Christian, with expressed anger in his voice.

"Yes," said Moria, as she grabbed onto her husband's hand. "It was a bitter evening in the spring. Christian was playing with the next door neighbor young son in his bedroom. Lucas and I were in the kitchen, I was making cookies for the boys, while Lucas was reading the newspaper. Tasha came into the house...and that's all I can remember."

"I will take over dear," said Lucas. "Sorry, it has been a while since we remembered anything except for those rings."

"It's all right," said Lissa, soothingly.

"Right after Tasha came to the house, she was acting different. Her eyes were constantly looking everywhere, as if she was paranoid, and her breathing was erratic. I thought that she was having a panic attack. She kept looking in the back yard, which I thought was very strange. She kept muttering to herself underneath her breath."

Lucas stopped for a moment, grabbed his wife's hand, before he started talking once again. "Sorry, it has been a while. Anyway, Tasha suddenly stopped what she was doing. She looked at me dead in the eyes and said 'There is something that I want' she took a deep breath, before looking out the sliding glass patio door. 'I want to raise Christian as my own, like seeing I was made to give up my own child.' I thought that she was nuts. She never had a child. Or parents would have known. I told her that she wasn't going to raise our son. She left afterwards, muttering underneath her breath."

"I can take it from here," said Moria. "We didn't see her for three weeks. She came back to our house when Christian was taking his daily nap. There was an evil glint in her eyes, something that I never seen before. She walked right up towards the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife. She sliced her face with a knife a couple time before we even had a chance to get the knife away from her. Lucas got the knife away from her and placed it on the kitchen table, when we heard the front door blast open. I thought that maybe Christian was up, and messing with the door, so I went to check on my son."

"Except it wasn't Christian messing with the door," said Lucas, with a faraway look on his face. "It was five dhampir guardians and Viktor Dashkov. He was leading them. When he saw us he said, 'You should have listened to Tasha, and we would have to do this.'"

"I asked him what he was talking about," said Moria, as she frowned. She looked so much older than her age. "He said that he was doing what his little princess wanted. Two of his guardian brought in two Strigoi with them. Viktor, took out a needle filled with a clear liquid and something that looked like a small computer chip, and stuck it into the arms of the Strigoi. They changed into duplicates of us. It was shocking. I didn't know that something like that was even possible."

"We were shocked to the point that we didn't see two guardians behind us," said Lucas, rubbing his wrists. "They slapped handcuffs onto our wrists very hard. Then they knocked us unconscious. That is the last thing that I remember."

"Wow," said Abe, as he stroked his beard. "So you are saying that they used dead Strigoi to make it looked like you were turned?"

"Yes," said Moria. "Who are you?"

"Well," said Abe, "I could ask you the same thing, but a lot of people call me Abe, and some people call me Zmey. One person calls me dad, and three people call me grandfather."

"Dad," I warned him shooting him one of my famous glares that doesn't work on him.

"Sorry, Rose," said Abe, "I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"That is not fun," muttered Christian.

"Oh," said Moria. "My name is Moria Ozera, and this is my husband Lucas."

Christian raised his eyebrow, "So you are my parents." He frowned, looking very upset. "That means Tasha used compulsion on me."

"What can you expect of her," I said. "She has some mental issues."

"I think that we should hear the next story," said my mom, her eyes were looking at the kids. "Before the kids decide that it would be a good idea to hear them too, and I don't think that they're suitable for their ears."

"Okay," I said, taking charge. "I think that the Dragomirs' should go first."

"Okay, Rose," said Eric, giving me a small smile. "Well, it started off at a party we went to at Viktor's house. It was the Thanksgiving party that Viktor's wife was hosting. Before we left for that night, Viktor, wanted to speak to Rhea, Andre, and me. He took us to a different sound proof room, where they're was three other people that we didn't know."

"I wanted to know why they were in the room if it had to deal with us," said Andre, with a frown on his face.

"Viktor had this evil grin on his face. He truly looked like he was taken over by the devil," said Rhea, as she closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "He said that we were in the way to what he needed to achieve. He wanted us to make Lissa marry him. We told him that wasn't an option, like seeing that it was her choice whom she's going to marry. We also told him that he was sick that he wanted to marry someone the same age as his daughter."

"He didn't like that," said Eric, with a frown on her face. He looked older than what he truly was. "He gave us two options. Either to let him marry Lissa or we were to become his prisoners."

"We told him that we were leaving," said Andre. "As soon as we got to the door, we were knocked out."

"Everything was dark after that," said Rhea.

"I'm very disturbed," said Lissa. Her jade green eyes were looking horrible. "I feel like I need a shower."

"Before you get your shower, Lissa," said Eddie. "I want to know how Mason is still alive."

"Me too," I said, with a frown on my face.

Mason sighed, "All right. Well, almost everyone here knows about what happened in Spokane, so I will start after Rose escaped the Strigoi from the basement."

"Okay," said Eddie. "Then we will fill everyone in about that trip later."

"When that Strigoi got a hold of me, she put a needle in my back. I don't exactly know what it was," said Mason, with a frown on his face. "I started losing some alertness in my body. I was knocked out cold. I woke up in a room, at the morgue, with needles sticking out of my body. After I was fully awake, the guy placed a ring on my finger. Then that was that."

"Viktor defiantly has some serious shit going on," said Mia.

"I know," I said, with a sigh. "I wish we could put some charges on Tasha."

"I think that is a good idea," said Lissa, with a happy glint in her jade green eyes. "It is their choice if they want to place charges on them. If they do then they need to get healthier before they should go back into the Moroi world."

"I think that we can heal them," said Adrian, as he stared at Lissa. A sigh parted his lips, "Not fully, but we can do some healing each day before they can get back to their original health. They would still need to eat to gain back their normal body weight."

"I think we could do it," said Lissa, as she grinned.

"What are you talking about healing people?" asked Rhea, with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh," said Lissa, as her smile never faltered. "Adrian and I are spirit users. We can heal people, plants, and bring them back from the dead. We can go over more details later."

"Also," added Adrian with a wicked smile on his face, "we can see auras and dream walk. They're many other things that are undiscovered."

"More like Dream stalking," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's point of view<strong>

I thought that Viktor would never stoop this low, but I was totally wrong, and I would never make that mistake again. How could he kidnap the people that were involved in my life? Well, the Dragomirs and Mason was a part of my life, but Christian's parents I have never met them. I was shocked when they stepped on my property earlier this morning, but I was downright pissed off after I've heard all of their stories involving Viktor. Why couldn't he just leave the people that I care about alone? Was that too hard for him to do? Probably, since he seemed worse than the Strigoi that he works with.

"Rose," said a voice from my doorway. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Mason. I looked at him. He was skinner than I remembered him to be. His eyes still had major dark circles underneath them. He was wearing some extra night clothes that were Eddie's, and they were very baggy on him, but he didn't seem to mind. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, patting a spot on the bed beside me. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry," he said, staring into my eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to fight Viktor and his men."

"Mason," I said. "It's not your fault. We never knew that Viktor would go to this type of extreme measure to hurt the people that I love. So it's not your fault. None of it is. Now we only heard all of your stories but you didn't hear mine, which turned into the gangs. That story won't be until tomorrow so Christian and Lissa can spend the rest of the day with their family reuniting. Including introducing their children to their grandparents."

Mason gave me a small smile, "I have a feeling that your stories are not going to be all butterflies and rainbows?"

I cracked a small smile. "No, it's not all butterflies and rainbows. And don't think you're going to try and get any answers out of me today, mister."

"All right," said Mason. "You totally ruined my plans. Why are you putting on your shoes?"

"That is something that I can tell you," I said. "I have four rooms left that have nothing in them. They will go to you, the Dragomirs, and the Orza's. You are going to share with Andre. So I will be out shopping for bedroom furniture and clothing for all of you that don't have anything."

"Rose," said Mason. "Why are we going to stay at your home? No offense, to you, but I want to go and see my mother."

"Lissa, as the current Queen, thinks that you should stay out of the Moroi world for the time being. So the Moroi world won't be out of control. As for your mother..."

"Rose did something happen to my mother?" asked Mason.

"She's fine right now," I said, with a small smile on my face. "After your death, she turned to drugs and alcohol, for a year. She met a Moroi man that helped her through her horrible addiction. They fell in love gotten married and moved out of your childhood house. She still owns it, but doesn't live in it. I don't know where she moved to, as seeing that was the last time she talked to me before packing up and leaving."

"Oh," he said, crestfallen. "Can you contact her by email?"

"I'm sorry, but she deleted her email," I told him. "Although, I can get my father to search for her."

"You know your father?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "I met him in Russia, when I was trying to save Dimitri."

"All right," said Mason. "I just can't believe that have missed a lot of things that happened during the year. I missed field experience and also graduating. I missed out on guarding some snobbish Royal Moroi. Hell, I even missed my best friends having kids. But, I missed the last six years of my life. I guess I owe Lucy for rescuing us, if she didn't then I don't know when we would have been rescued."

"I know," I said. "We all thought that you were dead. Hell, I was the one to see you die."

"That's because I did die," said Mason, with a sad smile on his face. "I became what you are."

"You became shadow kissed?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Mason. "I just didn't have to deal with any spirits?"

"How do you know about the spirits?" I asked him.

"Eddie told me how he thought that you were crazy," said Mason, with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not crazy," I told him proudly. "That title goes to Adrian."

"Rose are you ready to go?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," I told him. "Just let me get my purse. Did you and Dimitri take the back seats out of the van like I asked you to?"

"Yes," said Eddie. "The seats are also in your garage."

"Thank you," I told him.

"I will go wait in the car," said Eddie, before he left towards the steps.

Mason sighed. "I think he hates me."

I glared at him, "He doesn't hate you. I think that he is guilty. He was guilty after your death, so was I. He just needs some time to adjust that you're actually alive and not rotting six feet under the ground."

"Oh," said Mason. "I never thought about it like that."

"Why don't you talk to him when we come back," I suggested to him.

"Fine, I'll try," he said, looking down.

"Good," I told him.

I got off of my bed, and started walking down the stairs. Before I reached the front door, Lissa, was staining there with my purse in her hands along with my van keys. A radiant smile was on her face. I knew that she was extremely happy to have her family back, I would be too if I thought that my family was dead.

"Dinner should be done within two hours," she said, as she gave me my van keys and purse. "Do you think that you'll be back before that time?"

"It should be," I said, glancing at the grandfather clock that I had in the corner of the room next to the fireplace. "It's only a twenty minute drive to the furniture store."

"I think that we should tell them after supper what's happening in the Moroi world," said Lissa, with a concerned look on her face. "I think that can put in some advice on how to deal with Viktor and telling them what happened so far in the Moroi world."

"I think your right," I told her, opening up the front door. I looked at Lissa, and said, "I just don't want them to be depressed since they just got their freedom back from being Viktor's prisoners."

"They can vote to see if they want to hear about our past tonight or tomorrow morning," said Lissa, leaning against the doorway.

"I think that is a good idea," I told her, with a small smile on my face. "I need to go, but I think it would be a good idea to tell them tonight, so they know what going on, and to be on the lookout for anything that might seem fishy."

"Oh," said Lissa. "I never thought about it that way. Be careful, Rose."

"I will be," I told her, walking out of the front door. "Viktor and his gang won't be able to touch me in this town that I'm going to."

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's point of view<strong>

After Rose walked out the front door, I walked back into the kitchen, where all the woman gathered around the island and the stove top. The guys were playing outside with the children, while the women were in the kitchen cooking supper for everyone. They were in four groups; two were making the actually main course for dinner, one was for the making the main course for the adults and the other was for the children. One groups were making side dishes which were the same, and the last group was making desert for everybody.

"Did Rose and Eddie leave already?" asked Mia, as she chopped some up some walnuts and mixed them with other types of nuts. She stopped chopping the nuts as she looked at me. I could see the worry in her blue eyes, and I didn't need the help from spirit to tell either.

"She just left," I said, picking up the knife I was using before I went to talk to Rose.

"She doesn't have any problem with us staying here?" asked my mom.

"No," I told her. "In fat Eddie and Rose, went to the store to buy beds so you're comfortable sleeping here tonight. Besides, we have to come up with a way to bring you back into the Moroi world and when to do it. But it needs to be after Rose successfully adopts Hailey and gets Tasha out of the picture. So Tasha and Viktor won't be able to use Hailey as a means to get to Dimitri. Tasha knows that Dimitri would do anything to make sure his daughter is safe and happy. "

"I just don't understand why a mother would use her daughter for evil purposes?" my mom questioned, as she drank some of her chocolate milk. Since the six of the were held captive for years we thought that they should start eating more, but not a lot so they won't get sick.

"Rhea, Tasha, is a very sick woman," said Janine, as she sliced up a carrot and placed the small pieces in a medium size pot. Since she became my guardian, along with Eddie, she has been opening up more. "A normal mother wouldn't do that to her children, even if she didn't want children in the first place. I think that she has a mental problem that happened when she was a child that didn't get taken care of and it escalated from that point on."

"What does Christian think about Tasha, Lissa?" asked Moria, as she glanced at me with a smile on her face. She seemed a lot nicer than what everyone used to say about her. I heard that she was mean and wouldn't be happy that her son is married to someone like me.

"He is very disappointed in her," I said. "He hates what she has done to Rose, and everyone else that she wronged. Christian thinks of Rose as another sister. He doesn't want to have anything to do with Tasha. She is basically dead to him. He literally doesn't even want to be near her ever if she turned good or turned herself into the jail."

"Oh," said Moria. "I'm happy that he thinks differently from most Moroi."

"So," said mom, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "What happened that you and Rose stopped being friends, Lissa? I would like to know, that is if you're able to talk about it."

"I actually think that is a good idea," I said, "but I think the guys should also be in here to hear this also. Lucy, can you bring in my dad, my brother, Mason, and Mr. Ozera?"

"Sure," said Lucy, after she finished putting a baking pan into the oven. She turned around, then asked, "Is there anyone else that you want in from the back yard?"

"No," I said.

Lucy left the kitchen and went into the back yard. Three minutes later the four men came into the kitchen sweaty and nearly out of breath.

"Why did you call us in here, Lissa?" asked Andre, as he grabbed a bottle of water from the drink cooler. He took a sip, before saying, "You're not going to ask us to cook? Are you? Because I can't if you don't remember."

"No," I said, with a roll of my eyes. "Mom asked why Rose and I stopped being friends for a while, so I started thinking that you can know some of the non-important facts that you missed."

"All right," said Andre, as he grabbed a seat at the kitchen table. "Would Rose mind though?"

"No," I said, "she will be filling you in on the important stuff, I will basically cover up from the car accident to recently reuniting up with Rose."

"All right," said my father, taking a seat next to Andre. "You can start, sweetheart."

"After the car accident things started happening to me and Rose. I became depressed and started going to parties with Rose with all of Andre's old friends. That night I got pissed off at this guy, Wade, since he brought a person to the party and was drinking from her. She looked like she couldn't even stand on her own two feet. Wade wanted to drink from her, I got pissed off at him, and begged Rose to do something about him. Rose, was tipsy and making out with one of Andre's friends. Wade and Rose got into an argument, which made Wade take the human girl and left the party," I said.

I looked around the kitchen and saw that everyone was looking at me interested in the story. "I let the anger and the darkness consume me, and at that point in life neither Rose nor I knew anything about it. I used compulsion to make Wade trash everything in his room. I was about to make him hit himself in the head with the bat, when Rose walked into the room and calmed me down. I was horrified at what I did to Wade, and I terrified the human girl at the same time, even though at first I didn't know that she was even in the room."

"The guardians ran into the room, after they heard all of the smashing and Wade blamed Rose, since she had a bat in her hand. I was going say that I did it, but Rose shook her head telling me to not say anything. She took the blame for me and got into severe trouble about it."

I grabbed a chair and sat down on it. "Then I started to feel that I was being followed. That someone was after me and that they weren't nice. One day, Rose, told me that we were leaving to protect me. I agreed with her since I knew that she wouldn't do anything that would harm me. We have been on our own for two years, before they found us at Portland, Oregon."

"Two years on the run?" asked Andre, with disbelief written all over his face. "I don't think that it is possible for anyone to leave the academy?"

"It is," said Mason. "They were gone for two years, and they were a lot of rumors about why they left."

"Like what?" asked Andre, with a smile on his face? He was always a sucker for gossip.

"There was some that either Rose or Lissa was pregnant, and that's why they left. Then there was another one where they thought that they went to live with Roses' mother," said Mason.

"Who found you?" asked mom, with a smile on her face.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov did," I told her. "Rose tried, and failed, to fight him. We went back to the academy. On the first day back, I got glares from Mia over there, which I had no idea who she was."

Mia rolled her eyes at me, "I already told you and Rose that I was sorry. Can you please not say anything that involved me?"

"Sorry, Mia," I told her. "It was a party of our history."

"All right," she whispered, quietly.

"Anyway, Miss Mia, had a problem with me that I didn't even know why. Rose was assigned Dimitri for extra guardian training, since she missed two years of fighting practice. You will have to ask Rose what went on her and Dimitri, and how they fell in love," I said.

"We'll ask her later," said my mom, with a small smile on her face.

"Ahh," said Moria, "young romance! How I love romance stories, which this might include one."

With a frown on my face, I continued on, "Things started getting disturbing at this point. First there was a dead fox, with its throat slit, laying on my bed. Rumors were going around about the dead fox. I wanted to heal it, but at the time, I didn't even know what spirit was. I thought that I was a freak, with all the weird magic that I was doing. I was able to tell that, Rose, was desperately needed to kick everyone's ass."

"Why couldn't she?" asked Andre.

"She was on probation," said Mason. "She hated it. She was sick of spending her free time locked up in her room."

"Anyways," I said, "the fox wasn't the only animal that I found dead with its throat split. The next one was a rabbit that I found late at night. Mia was causing more Problems for Rose and me. She had Jesse and Ralf spreading rumors that Rose was a blood whore. That's where I stepped in. At the time, I didn't know that the darkness was getting to me, and I used compulsion on the other students to make them believe that Rose wasn't a blood whore. Rose begged me to stop using compulsion to have people turn on Mia."

"You didn't know what was going on at that point in time?" asked my dad, in confusion.

"No, I didn't," I said. "It was near the time of the first dance of the year. Dimitri had a way for Rose to go out with me to the mall for some kind of a guardian experience. On the day that I told her that, she was telling me that she found out that St. Vladimir and Sonya were like me, spirit users. I didn't believe her as seeing both of them went crazy. That was when I found a dead dove in my book bag. First it was a fox, then the dove, the rabbit, was the last one and it even had a threatening note with it. Rose found me. I cut my wrist since I was so depressed. Rose wanted to tell Dimitri about my cutting, but I promised her that I would never do that again, and I didn't since that day. That night I was also pissed off at rose for some petty bullshit that wasn't her fault. The next day was the dance. Mia was gloating me and Rose ended up punching her."

"She even broke my nose," added Mia. "It has never been the same since that day."

"Anyways," I said, making them all quiet down. "Christian went after me. We have been talking to each other since I came back with Rose in the church's attic. We were in the church attic, when some guardian came in there and whacked Christian on the back of the head and kidnapped me."

"What happened next?" asked Lucas.

"Viktor Dashkov kidnapped me. He wanted me to heal him. But I couldn't heal him the way he wanted. He wanted to keep me with him so I could have healed him continually. He gave Rose a rose necklace that had compulsion on it. She went to Dimitri and started kissing him, and the compulsion worked on him too. He figured that it had a different kind of compulsion on the necklace. They rushed to the Headmistress office and told them what happened. Rose told them that they would find Christian in the church attic."

"I was knocked out by Viktor's guardians," said Christian, walking into the kitchen. "Rose was telling them the truth but they didn't want to believe her."

"Why are you in here?" I asked him.

"It looks like it is going to rain," he said. "If it does I was going to bring the kids back in."

"All right," I told him. "The guardians and Rose came looking for me. I was in a cabin that was close to the academy but not close enough. The guardian went into the house to search for me, but I escaped through the window and ran into the woods. Christian hid away in the back of the car that Rose was in. Both of them took off into the woods. By the time that they found me I was surrounded by four psi wolves. Rose took two of them out. Christian took out one by himself, before getting knocked out by the fourth one. Rose went after that one, but she didn't have that much energy left. Alberta shot the last one. Christian was bleeding so badly that he would have died if he weren't heal right that second. Rose gave me some of her blood so I was able to heal him."

"Rose passed out, and I carried her back to the car," said Dimitri, as he was leaning against the doorway. "Viktor was arrested and was at the academy locked up in a cell. His daughter, Natalie, was the one who killed all of the animals on Viktor's orders. She was still at the school, then she turned into a Strigoi. Rose, went down to see Viktor, to find out why he wanted Lissa in the first place. Natalie went to her father to get him out of the cell. She threw Rose into the walls a couple of times. I noticed that something was wrong as seeing a student found a body of the art teacher drained of blood. I staked Natalie and took Rose to the nurse."

"Where I healed her," I chipped in. "Things were slow for a while. Rose was about to take her trail she missed in junior year. I think, Dimitri would be able to explain this better."

"Sure," said Dimitri. "As soon as we got to the building, Rose made a joke about why their driveway wasn't shoveled. I knew that something was wrong. I told Rose to stay in the car, and not go into the house. I went into the house and seen that a royal family was dead. Even the guardians that were stationed there. The house was a mess, making me think that there was some sort of struggle. I went outside to see if Rose was in the car. She wasn't. I knew that she didn't walk through the front door of the house, so I checked around the back. She was in the kitchen holding a silver stake, which she had no idea how to use yet, in her hand. I put my hand over her mouth, just in case that they're still was someone upstairs. She screamed. She saw that it was me, but she was still frightened. I asked Rose where she found the stake at, and she responded at the side of the house where she saw it sticking up from the ground. When other guardians came to the house I quizzed Rose on what she thought happened in the house. She was correct on everything that I asked."

"How about this," said Christian, coming into the room. "Dimitri can take the kids into a play room and supervise them with Adrian. I can take them into the living room and fill them in on everything from our side until meeting up with Rose. Rose can decide if she wants to add in her personal life when she wants to. While the woman can get back to cooking because I think something smells like its burning."

"Fine," I said, pouting. "Your right. We're taking too long to cook dinner."

"I know I am," said Christian, walking into the other room.

We got back to cooking, trying to get everything done before Rose and Eddie gets back. Thirty minutes later, Christian and the adults that he filled in came back into the kitchen. All of them looked shocked.

"Rose, Eddie, and my sister actually broke Viktor out of jail that was supposed to be impossible to escape from?" asked Andre, with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"Lissa! Adrian! I need you to heal, Rose. Now!" Shouted Eddie. He sounded like he was in hysterics.

**Rose's point of view  
><strong>Eddie and I were in a small family owned furniture store that was twenty minutes away from my house. Neither one of us spoke on the drive down to the furniture store. I didn't even bother talking to Eddie, like seeing I didn't exactly know what to say to him. Besides, I know that he has a lot on his mind with the return of Mason.

"Rose," said Eddie, suddenly. He looked so much older than what he was. "I have no idea what to say to Mason. I thought that he was dead, and now he is alive. I'm happy that he is alive...but I can't just make myself believe that he is actually standing there when I saw his dead body all of those years ago."

"I understand where you're coming from," I told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I think that you should tell him that. Mason came up to me today telling me that he was afraid that you hate him. I know that is not the truth, but he is probably confused now. Everyone is fucking confused all because of fucking Viktor Dashkov."

"Your right," said Eddie, resting his arm against the window. "It will be weird now."

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Since we found out that Mason is alive, and I called my son after him, they're will be a lot of confusion with the names."

"Well," I told him. "That can become a problem. You can give one of them a nickname. Or have them saying big Mason or Little Mason. There are ways around that problem. I'm glad that Lissa called her daughter Rosie instead of just Rose. Or even worse Rosemarie."

"She did want to name her Rosemarie after you but Christian didn't want her to name her fully after you so she wouldn't have a constant reminder of painful memories."

"I guess that is my fault," I told him, with a sigh.

"Not fully," said Eddie, sighing. "It is all of our faults. We all took blame when you left."

"I was thinking about going back to court several times, but things always got complicated. I couldn't go back with knowing that Viktor was on the run, even though I was the one to break him out of prison."

"So what are we going to buy?" asked Eddie. "Besides you're not the only one to break him out of prison. I helped and so did Lissa. Even if he didn't break out, he probably would have someone else help him. He knew what he was planning for ages, for him to just sit and rot in prison."

"Four beds, four dressers, and clothing for them," I told him. "I know someone would have gotten him out of jail if we didn't, but Dimitri would not be himself if we didn't get Viktor out of that hell hole. So it was a positive and negative solution."

"What about Lucy?" he asked, suddenly. "Besides, once you found out that there was a way to bring Dimitri back to life, you would have gone to the end of the world just to get a cure."

"She is sharing a room with my cousin, who also gave her some of her old clothing that didn't fit. I would do anything for the people whom I love."

"That's good," said Eddie, with a smile on his face. That smile took some years off of his face.

"Where here," I told him, as I found the perfect spot to park the car. It was right in front of the furniture store. The sun was shining brightly. It was slightly windy for a late summer night. I handed Eddie one of my credit cards.

"What's this for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The stores are going to close soon, so I need you to get the beds and dressers. They were already picked out and ordered. They just needed to be paid for. While you go and pay for them I will pay for their clothing at the next store over, and I will meet you in the furniture section. The card number is the date that they brought Lissa and I back to St. Vladimir's."

"What?" He questioned. "I'm not going to split up if that's what you're thinking. They could be watching us. They could get to you."

"Eddie, I know this area better than they do. They won't do anything while they're on my turf. I know both of the people who own the stores. One's a dhampir and the other is a Moroi. They have seen a picture of Viktor and Tasha, and the people on their first command."

"Oh," said Eddie. "I didn't know that there was more Moroi or dhampirs that live around here."

"There is a town full of dhampirs and Moroi," I told him. "There are some humans, most of them know of our existence, half of them of them are or were feeders. This is a safe haven for Moroi and Dhampirs."

"Oh," he said, shocked. "I didn't think that there was a lot of our kind around here."

"There is," I said. "Many of them make a life out here, and most of them aren't royal. They prefer the working lifestyle."

Eddie gave me one last glance before walking into a furniture store. The store that I was going to pick up the clothing was in the very next building. I opened up a small clothing store, and a burst of vanilla hit my nose. The store was owned by an old Moroi couple that didn't want anything to do with the last Moroi queen. They were a very nice couple that lived with their one daughter and her three dhampir sons.

The store had six sections; women, men's, juniors, children's, infants, and shoes. They sold other stuff that wasn't for sale for the humans. You had to ask for those items separately. They even sold silver takes for dhampirs, and the occasional Moroi. The store walls were outdated with flower wallpaper. The floor was hardwood with many scratches. The interior might have looked like shit, but they did sell some good quality clothes.

Sitting behind the counter, was a teenage human girl, who was the owners next door neighbor. She had red hair that was in a short bob. Thick black framed glasses hid the color of her eyes. She was wearing a summer blue dress. She was reading a book that was leaning against the cash register. She looked up as I approached her.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked putting her book further down the table.

"Yes," I said, "I recently ordered some clothing here before noon, and I'm here to pick them up."

"Okay," she said, typing something into a small laptop that was right next to the cash register. "Are you Rose Hathaway?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. Dimitri was going to kill me. I didn't get a chance to change my last name. I wanted to, although it didn't feel like I had the wedding of my dreams yet for me to change my last name. I gave her my credit cards, and watched her swipe it on the machine.

"There is a fee of fifteen dollars for reserved clothing," she said, typing something on the cash register. "Would you like it charged on your card or do you want to pay with cash?"

"With the card," I said, hoping she would hurry up.

She gave me my card back, "Your clothing in the back office. I will be right back with it."

She got off of the stool and went through a blue curtain, which lead to the office. She came back a few minutes after she went there with a shopping cart with several bags of clothing and shoes. There were at least ten bags.

"Here you are," she said, pushing the cart right next to me. "If you want you can take the cart out to your cart. I will get t later."

"Thank you," I told her, taking the cart from her hands. The cart wasn't that hard to push. It took me less than a minute to make my way to the car. I loaded the bags into the middle of the van, before taking the cart back to the entrance way. I needed to see how Eddie was holding up at the furniture store.

"You're not, Rose!" shouted a voice that I recognized as a person who watched Lydia before we left Scotland.

I ran to where the shouting was taking place. Eddie was standing next to the cash register, with Luna, my old baby sitter who now seems to work here.

"What's going on here?" I asked, walking next to Eddie.

"Rose?" asked Luna, her bright blue eyes popping out of her head. "I thought that you lived in the United States?"

"I did," I said. "Now, what's going on?" I asked again.

"He was trying to use your card," said Luna.

"I asked him to," I said. "It was my order."

"Oh," Luna said, looking dumbfounded. "I didn't know that you hung around your old dhampir friends."

"Well, I do," I snapped her. She looked taken back. "Sorry, it's been a long week."

"Ok," she said, taking my credit card to ring up my purchase. "I will go get your order."

"How do you know her?" asked Eddie, as soon as Luna was out of sight.

"She was Lydia's old babysitter," I told him. "Before the twins were born, and before I left Scotland."

"Oh," he said, in understanding. "She seems like a bitch."

"She can be sometimes, but she can take care of kids."

Luna came out of the back with another worker, pushing two carts with the mattress and dressers and everything in between. It was a good thing that I had all the tools needing to build the beds and dressers at the house.

"Will this fit in your van?" asked Luna.

"Yes," I said.

They pushed the two carts into the parking lot behind the van. It was a tight fit, but all four mattresses, bed frames, and dressers were squeezed inside of the vans' trunk and were the back seats were.

"Thanks for helping put the furniture in the trunk," I said, turning around to face Luna.

She had a smirk on her face, gone was the once friendly smile. "The pleasures' all mine." She said before attacking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M; not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Married Life<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Rose Point of View**

Luna lunged at me, and I blocked her with a swift kick to her left side. She fell on the ground, but quickly got back up and went into a fighting stance; like she wasn't even hurt. I glanced at Eddie, and I saw him fighting two dhampirs that looked like they have been well trained for a drop out guardian. He had one already knocked on the ground unconscious. Luna quickly ran towards me again, but she fell over her own two feet. I smirked at the fact that her shoelaces were the reason why she fell on the ground.

"Tripping over your own two feet," I said smirking. My smirking turned towards mocking, "Can't even tie your shoes? No wonder why they never asked you to become a guardian, I can see that you don't have the skill to even take down a guardian. I don't even think that you ever took on a Strigoi before, let alone seen one up close. Did you?"

Luna screamed, before she ran towards me. Her brown eyes were filled with nothing but hate and a large amount of anger. She took out a silver stake from the inside of her burgundy sweatshirt that I thought was quite ugly. She held the stake the wrong way as she ran towards me. She swiped the stake, wobbly, at me several times; most of them I was able to dodged without getting injured. Although, she did cut an inch of my cheek, I was glad that it was a small cut and not deeper.

"Rose!" Yelled a voice that sounded a familiar from across the street, and it took me a couple of minutes to realize why it sounded familiar. I knew that voice very well. It was the elderly couple's only Moroi son, Tim. He works at the store part time, and the other half of his days are spent in the local library teaching young Moroi and dhampirs how to read and write.

I turned my head to the side when he called my name but didn't bother answering him since another dhampir decided to come out and join the fight. He ran right at me, with a baseball bat in his hands. Luna quickly got off of the ground, with the silver stake dripping with some of my blood.

"Rose!" screamed Tim, as I pushed Luna away from me again. I don't know why she just didn't run away from me, as she knows my reputation. She came at me again, as my left fist crashed into her nose, and the corner of her one eye. She screamed as she stumbled backwards, dropping the knife. I felt a searing pain from the back of my head, as blurry dots lined my vision. I blacked out.

**Eddie's point of view**

By that time that I knocked all of the dhampirs out that were surrounding me. I turned my head towards Roses' direction, only to see a very muscular dhampir hitting an unconscious Rose with a wooden baseball bat multiple times. He raised the bat up in the air, ready to strike her again, but I tackled him before the bat reached Rose's battered body.

We fell to the ground when I pinned him down on the wet black top, I had his arms pinned above his head, and my knee was pressed against his stomach. I pushed slightly down on his gut, making him groan in pain. The guys brown eyes widen in pain, as my knee dug further into his stomach. He tried-but failed- to scratch my hands away from his own; every time he tried to scratch me, my gripped tightened further.

"Who the hell are you working for?" I questioned him, with a growl in my voice. I was extremely pissed off that he that the nerve to beat a woman with a baseball bat.

He guy let out a deep dark chuckle, as his brown eyes met mine. There was an evil glint in them that I didn't like. His chest rumbled with the vibrations of his dark laughter which made it harder to keep him securely down on the ground. I knew that the other dhampirs were knocked out on the ground, so my main focus was on him right now. I know that Rose would be pissed if I didn't get a chance to interrogate this bastard before I knock him out.

As soon as his dark chuckle ended, he gave a lopsided smirk, before answering, "Do you honestly think that I will tell you? Are you really that stupid to think I was going to give you up some information about my bosses? I think you have lost some brain cells training with older dhampirs?"

My left eye twitched in anger. I realized that I needed to be more forceful with this guy. I made sure that I held onto his hands tightly, before I slammed my knee into his lower stomach nine times in a row. "Now," I growled out in a warning. "Tell me who you are working for?"

The male dhampir had a trickle of blood dripping from his nose and the corner of his mouth. I knew that I didn't do enough damage to him to cause him internal bleeding. He opened up his mouth, showing his teeth covered in ruby red blood. He turned his head to the side, and spit up some blood before he turned his head towards me. "I'm not going to tell you anything, dhampir," he spat out, flinging saliva with blood onto my cheek.

I wiped off this disgusting spit with the back on my hand. The guy didn't even bother moving from his spot on the ground, even though he could have been able too since I was only holding one of his hands, and my knee was on top of his stomach.

"It's going to be too late, you know," he whispered, with a faint grin on his face. "Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Nobody will be safe; even the Moroi Queen or humans once Viktor comes into the power that he's seeking. We all will be bowing down to him, hoping that he will have some mercy to spare at least the children. But…" he cough up some more blood before giving me a pain filled weak smile. He stopped scratching at my hands, and gave me a weak pitiful smile, before turning his head. "I didn't want to hurt you friend. I normally never would beat up a woman, but Viktor, threatened my family. I have a wife and two year old son that I need to keep safe or he would kill them. Protected your family with everything that you are, nothing will stop Viktor when he wants something…especially power. He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as it benefits him. Keep your eyes open, and always be on alert."

His eyes fluttered shut as his breathing stopped. His chest stood still. I slowly got off of this dead guy and stepped back. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around, noticing that there was a male Moroi standing right behind me. He had to be in his late twenties. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes looked to the dhampir on the ground, "You didn't kill him."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I killed him. I slammed my knee into his stomach several times. It's my fault that he died."

The male Moroi shook his head, "His name was Corey Daniels. He was an old friend of mine. He lived on not that far away from here. He has a wife and a son. One day he just went missing. No one heard anything from him in weeks. Before he went missing he was diagnosed with liver cancer. His family thought that was the reason why he ran away. Others say that he was kidnapped, but no one really knew the truth."

"I still killed him," I muttered with a shake of my head.

"No," said the Moroi. "You were protecting your friend, Rose, which was a right thing to do. She's special and she has been my friend since she moved here."

I took in a deep breath, as I turned my heard towards Rose. I made my way over towards her, and noticed that she had a large cut on her forehead that was bleeding. She had some smaller cuts on her arms and legs. She was knocked out.

"You should get her out of here," said the Moroi guy as he looked down on Rose. "She needs some medical attention for those cuts and bruises."

The Moroi guy walked over to Roses' van and opened up the passenger door. I bent down next to Rose, and I gently picked her up from the dirty ground. I held her closer towards my body. I could feel her blood soaking my shirt, which made me realize that some of these cuts must be deeper than I thought. I place

d her in the passenger seat and carefully buckled her in. I shut the door before I turned back to the Moroi man.

"Thanks for your help…"

"Tim. My name is Tim."

"Thanks Tim." I told him before I jumped into the driver's seat. I turned on the van and pulled out of store parking lot. I had no idea how to get back to Roses' house. I took in a deep breath and turned on her gps hoping that her address was programmed inside. To my luck it was, already programmed inside. I quickly sped down the deserted road towards Roses' house. I was afraid that she was going to lose so much blood if I didn't get her there soon. I was glad that all of the roads were deserted of other cars. It was a good thing that she lived more in the country setting.

I glanced over at Rose, make sure that she was alright and sitting still sitting up in her seat; just how I placed her in the seat. Her body didn't move and inch, except for her breathing. She was taking some deep breaths which told me that she was still alive.

I glanced out of the window in front of me and noticed that the sky had several dark clouds rolling in. I could tell that it was going to rain, and make even a thunder storm or two. I just hoped that I was able to get her back to the house before it starts to rain.

I took in a deep breath as I noticed tiny splatters of rain hitting the window. I turned on the windshield wipers before it started down pouring. I slowed down the speed of the van as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"I'll get you home, Rose, I promise." I said as I looked as her fragile state.

I pulled into the driveway, quickly turned off the car, before jumping out the car. I quickly ran to the passenger's door and threw it open making a light squeaking sound. I took the seat belt off of her, and gently put my hands underneath her neck and the back of her knees. I could feel her blood on the tip of my fingers. I held her tightly to my body, and started running towards the house. I slammed the front door open, while yelling, "Lissa! Adrian! I need you to heal Rose, now!"

I heard footsteps coming from different directions, as I went into the living room where I gently placed Rose on her black leather couch. I moved away from her just as Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Andre, Janine, Abe, and Dimitri entered the room.

Lissa and Adrian went straight over towards Rose. Both of them placed one of their hands on her body. Lissa placed her hand on Roses' leg, while Adrian had his hand on the top of Roses' head. I knew that they were both using their powers to heal her injuries.

"What happened to her, Eddie?" asked Janine, as she looked at her only child with concerned eyes.

I took in a deep breath and let it out before I started talking, "When we got to the furniture store Rose wanted me to go in and pay for it while she took care of the clothes from the store next to the one that she got the furniture from. She met me in the store, whiles the woman working at the cash register, and gave me a hard time about using Rose's credit cards. She and a couple of her workers came out to help us load up the furniture into the van."

I sat down on the chair as the adrenalin escape from my body. My shoulders sagged, as the guilt came rushing back to me. "As soon as all of the furniture was placed inside of the van they attacked us. There were several dhampirs that Rose and I were fighting off of us. Each of us had to at least take on four somewhat trained dhampirs. I turned my head to check on Rose, and saw her knocked out of the ground when a male dhampir standing over her with a baseball bat in his hands. He was about to strike her with the bat, when I tackled him down on the wet pavement. I held him down with force and decided to integrate him seeing if he was working for Viktor or if it was just a random attack from a couple of dhampirs."

"Where they working for Viktor?" asked Lissa, as she torn her jade green eyes away from Roses' body. By this time I noticed that Mason, Eric, and Lucas entered the room.

"Yes," I said, running my hand through my hair. "All of them were knocked out and there were two that died. There was a male Moroi there that he told me to get Rose home to be seen by a doctor."

"What was his name?" asked Abe.

"Tim," I told them.

"I think that we need to talk to this Tim guy, and see if he is working with Viktor is anyway," stated Dimitri, as he moved a strand of Rose's brown hair away from her face.

"No," came out the raspy voice of Rose. Her brown eyes slowly opened, as she slowly sat up on the couch. She moved some of her hair away from her blood covered forehead. Some of her hair was dried with blood but that could easily be fixed with a hot shower. Her brown eyes roamed around the room, and they slowly landed on me. I gave her a hesitant smile, which she returned. "I know Tim personal. He is a real good guy. He won't do anything to hurt us. In fact, he saved my life four years ago from a Strigoi. If it comes down to a fight with Viktor he would join us."

"How do you know that he would join us in a fight with Viktor?" asked Mason, as he leaned against the wall.

Rose took a deep breath, "It happened fourteen years ago. Tim, was out with his parent and younger sister; Lana, when she was hit by a car. Viktor ran her over, but blamed someone else, with the same color car. Tim was the only one who witnesses it. He told his parents but they never believed him. When we told me I want to look into it to make sure he was speaking the truth. He was. The spirits were even telling me that he was telling the truth."

"So what do we do now?" asked Mia.

"We catch Mason, the Dragomir's, and Ozera's up on everything that they missed and what is currently going on in the Moroi world. We will sit down and try to find the next talisman. But first I'm going to take a shower so the kids don't see me, then I will help out with finishing supper," said Rose getting completely off of the couch.

**Jill's point of view**

I was running. I don't exactly know where I was running to, but I know that I was going to be leaving my life behind. I had to get away from him; Josh Greenburg. We have been dating on and off for the past four years. He knew my secret and I knew his. I didn't have a problem with what he was and he didn't have a problem with what I am. Even though I thought that vampires and werewolves were supposed to be enemies. That's right innocent, Jill Mastrano, was dating a werewolf.

Josh recently started changing about two months ago. He was becoming distant. Always disappearing in the middle of the night, and always walked out of the room when he got a phone and text. I thought that it was very suspicious behavior from him. Our communication also went down a lot. We barely talked to each other more than five to fifteen minutes a day. It made me absolutely frustrated with myself all the time. I always thought that he was cheating on me, but I was never able to prove it until; earlier today.

I was out shopping with my two best friends from college, who were both Moroi that went to the same college as I did. Three hours later I left them at the mall while I went back to my house with several shopping bags.

I noticed that my apartment door was unlocked and there were clothing thrown all over the place; both Josh's and another females. The air had a terrible odder of sweat and horrible cheap perfume that anyone could buy at the dollar store. I gently placed my bags down on the small end table, before I slowly walked further inside of the apartment.

I noticed that my bedroom door was wide open, the large king size bed was unmade, and there were three large scratches going across the headboard, which those weren't there before I left. Turning my head to the side, I saw thick steam floating out from the bottom of the bathroom door.

"Josh," moaned a female loudly.

I quickly covered my mouth so they didn't hear me letting out a quiet gasp. I slowly moved over to my closet, and pulled out two large suitcases. I placed them on the edge of the bed, and pulled out all of my clothes from my dresser. I was planning on leaving Josh, but this just pushed me over the edge.

As soon as I heard the water turn off, I grabbed my two suitcases, and headed out of the bedroom. I picked up the bags from my recent shopping trip, and walked out the apartment door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property or the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's note: Sorry it was taking so long, I just recently graduated from college yesterday. This chapter is a filler chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Married Life <strong>

**Chapter Eight**

**Rose's point of view**

After getting my ass kicked by a surprise attack by a couple of dhampirs, which shower felt like pure heaven. Even though Lissa and Adrian healed me, my body was still just sore from every hit it took from that damn wooden bat. I quickly put my hair up into a messy bun, threw on my slippers and left my bedroom. I tightened the string around my red bathrobe, I really didn't care if anyone saw my pajamas underneath. We had more important information to discuss then my clothing choices at this point.

When I made my way to the living room, everyone was sitting there minus the children. I never knew that I was able to fit as many people as I could in my living room. The Belikov's which consisted of; Yeva, Dimitri, and Viktoria; as seeing Olena, Karolina, and Sonya were watching the children. I know that the rest of the Belikov's were going to be filled in later by Yeva or Dimitri. The Ozera's, Dragomir's, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Niall, my grandparent, parents, and Brenda. We all in a quiet discussion with each other, and didn't notice me enter the room.

"I needed that shower," I said, officially breaking all of the other conversations. It was nice that I have that effect on everyone.

"So," said Yeva, her thick Russia accent was even more pronounced. She looked at the six captives before turning towards me. "I think it is time to tell them about the talismans. They need to know now, so they can start training when they become healthy. Besides all of the Moroi that are going to be on our side, will need to be trained to fight like a dhampir and start using their powers for protection."

Dimitri got off of his seat and kneeled right in front of his grandmother. He gently took her hands in his own, "Did you see something?"

Yeva nodded her head, as several tears fell out of her eyes. "It was horrible, Dimka, death and destruction were everywhere. We weren't able to defeat Viktor. Humans knew about the existence of the vampire world. The remaining dhampirs were used as slaves, and the women were used as blood whores and breeding mares. The Moroi, what was left of them, were treated like dirt. They all lived in compounds run by Viktor, who always choose one that would die that day. The world was in chaos. A lot of lives were taken that night, we will eventually need the Moroi to fight alongside us. If they won't fight with us then we will lose this fight."

I stepped forward and kneeled on the left side of Dimitri. I looked Yeva in her eyes. I muster up enough determination that anyone would be able to see it through my eyes. "I will not let Viktor win, even if it means that I will fight until the day that I died."

Yeva gave me a hesitant smile, "I know you will, Rose, and that is why you make a good warrior."

I gave her a small smile before standing on my feet. I turned around to find eight confused faces. I took the only seat that was available. "I'm sure that all of you met while I was in the shower, so I will not start with introducing anyone. I know this is going to be a lot to handle in such a short time for most of you so I will break it down or if you want the full summary you can come and see me."

"Go on, Rose," said Rhea, with a hesitant smile on her pale face. "I think it is time for us to know everything about Viktor, so we can properly take him down this time. Because of that guy we all missed all lot of important milestones that we couldn't get back even if we wanted to."

"She's right," said Mason. "We are never going to get back those years that he took from us. But we can get our revenge on him in the meantime."

"Okay," I told them. I told them everything; from finding out that I was pregnant with Dimitri's child to knowing the existence of the talisman, to finding all of the current talismans that me and my makeshift group found. I ended with telling them about my marriage to Dimitri. I left it up to Dimitri to decide on if he wanted to tell the gang or not about Tasha trying to go for custody of Hailey. It took about an hour to tell them all of the recent activity that has been happening within our lives. The reason why it took so long, as seeing they were so angry that we had to stop them from damaging any of my furniture with their magic or bare hands.

Andre ran his hands through his hair, "I knew that guy was crazy. Why would anyone want to work for Viktor?"

"They want power," said Yeva, who has been quite throughout the bringing up the past to our new group members. "The dhampirs that are working for him were pissed that they had to put their lives second to the Moroi. They don't want to risk their lives fighting the Strigoi, but they won't be killed by them. That is why they are working for Viktor. He promised them that they won't have to fight the Strigoi, and risk their lives every day. Although, some of the dhampirs, aren't there because they believe in Viktor's dream, but they were forced to be his servant to protect their families that Viktor threatened."

Eric turned towards me, "I don't care how dangerous it is, but I want to fight alongside you Rose."

Rhea glared at her husband, before saying, "He isn't going to be fighting along side of you, the whole Dragomir family will. And when the time comes, if my sister and brothers are still alive, then I know that they will fight along side of us."

Lissa had a sadness in her eyes," They went missing after our car accident."

Rhea sighed, "They went into the human world. I knew for a long time that they didn't like how the dhampirs and non-royal Moroi were treated. They don't want to be found by any Moroi, so they changed their names and appearances."


End file.
